A Grand Hero Journey
by The Legend of Conan
Summary: Ike, a hero still weary from the wars of Tellius, haunted by his past, awakens in a land unknown to him. He finds himself at a crossroads, on whether he'll avoid this new conflict between the two kingdoms Nohr and Hoshido, or help a young Princess Corrin in her time of need. Rated T just to be safe. Cover image by Hanisu93.
1. Ike's New Journey

**It's been a while since I've wrote anything on this site. Crazy...**

 **Anywho, R & R is appreciated, also if you spot any errors I've missed, be sure to point them out so I can edit them out. **

**Cover Image is not made by me, check out Hanisu93 on Deviantart.**

 **:)**

* * *

Opaque light; that was all he could see. He reached his hand out, but could not see it. His body felt almost weightless, as if he were floating in water. He tried to avoid the light by closing his eyes, but it passed through his mind like a dagger through paper. His thoughts entertained the possibility that he was dead, but he wondered if the mind truly was conscious after death.

After what felt like an eternity, the blinding light gave way, his eyes were still closed, going from a white fluorescent to an almost pitch black. He took a breath for the first time, the soft scent of what seemed to be cherry blossoms. He squint his eyes; faint chirping from birds met his ears. A small blue bird had flown past his vision, the pedals from sakura trees giving chase in the soft breeze.

The mercenary sat up, glancing to the ground at his side. On the long grass next to him sat his golden holy sword. He scanned his surrounding, noticing the vast field he laid in, the occasional sakura tree rustling in the breeze, and distant mountains peaking out over the horizon. The sky was clear with only a few puffy white clouds here or there.

He raised his hand in front of his face, examining his palm, then the back of his hand. He sighed in relief, he wasn't dead after all. Making it to his feet whilst grabbing his sword, his vantage point has slightly changed. He scanned the horizon for any signs of life. When he saw nothing of interest, he stretched his body, grunting deeply as an occasional joint popped around his body.

"Okay then, let's get a move on." he said to himself.

* * *

He had been walking for at least an hour, admiring the landscape around him, having never seen a sakura tree or these kinds of birds in his life. The land was truly beautiful, a nice contrast compared to the lands beyond Tellius, which were either frozen tundra that expanded out forever, or a burning hot desert, cruel in its touch to any man or woman foolish enough to wander its landscape.

Maybe he was dead. He had been wandering for some time past Tellius, and in that time, he had never seen a soul, save for the occasional animal he would need to hunt in order to survive. A year was quite a long time for someone never to meet another human being, but his mind was unaffected, if anything, the time he spent alone let him think about the events of his life leading up to his leaving of Tellius. It was all so unusual to him; his time of war seemed like an entire lifetime ago, his only reminder of that past was his holy sword Ragnell.

Was it wise to remove such a weapon of importance, a weapon so pivotal to his homes history? Many men and woman have wielded this blade in its time, but it was every bit of himself, a constant reminder of what he had been through, his growth as a warrior. This blade would remain at his side until the dusts of his bones were long gone. He sighed, peaking out to a close mountain. Near the bottom he could see a column of smoke bellowing out into the sky, he assumed there was an encampment at the base of the mountain, though he couldn't recognize any tents or people from this distance. Judging by the color of the smoke, it was unlikely that this was a building or something of that nature burning. This land was proving to be quite foreign to him, as he felt a slight chill upon seeing the smoke; it was the first he'd seen in a very long time.

As he approached the encampment, he studied the oriental designs on their sides of their tents. It was quite appealing to look at. Many villagers and soldiers wandered about near the front of the camp, some of them making eye contact with the mercenary. A few woman holding baskets eyed him, whispering to each other as he made his way up the hill towards the interior of the camp. When he made it up, he notice several larger tents neatly constructed near the center pathway leading up to a massive tent on the far side of the camp. On the right side of the encampment, there were dozens of tents, probably for the soldiers stationed here. Though there was a presence of armed men, their numbers appeared small for a force meant to protect a population of this size.

A young lady walking past noticed the mercenary aimlessly looking around, "Excuse me sir, do you need something?"

He looked over to her. This was the first time someone had spoken to him since he had left Tellius, "No, I'm just taking in my surrounding." He replied.

"So you're a traveler then?" she had stopped to face him. "How long have you been traveling stranger?"

The mercenary was hesitant on giving any details of his home, the last thing he needed was to find out his feats of the past had made it out this far, in other words, making his leaving of Tellius truly in vain.

"It was quite a long journey I'm afraid." He replied.

The woman smiled, "Well I'm sure after such a long journey, one would grow hungry. Would you like my husband and me to fix you up something?"

The mercenary smiled, "Very kind of you, but I'll have to pass." The mercenary nodded to the woman as she wandered away. A passing soldier caught Ike's attention. "Excuse me…" the soldier met eyes with the mercenary. "Could you tell me where we are, I've just been on a long journey."

"We're near Fort Ozaki, along the border of the kingdoms Hoshido and Nohr." He answered

' _Nohr and Hoshido… I'm not familiar with those names. I must be a long way from home_ ' he thought to himself.

"Unfortunately the two kingdoms are currently at war with each other. Fortunately for us, this here camp hasn't been found by the rival kingdoms; I guess that goes to show just how well hidden we are, despite our numbers." The soldier continued.

"If you're not allied with either kingdom, who is it you serve then?" The mercenary asked.

"The Lady of this army, she's quite personable," he answered, "And one hell of a warrior." The mercenary wasn't too fond of royalty, but if she was the kind to stand on the front lines with her men, she already earned a good deal of respect from him. The mercenary, upon hearing several merchants walking behind him stepped out of their way. They all smiled to him as they passed by. He watched as they wandered into their respective stalls and shops, this made the mercenary realize something. He was broke, having barely brought any money with him, and he was more than certain his money was no good here.

"This Lady of yours, does she pay well?" he asked the soldier.

"As best she can... They've been a little short on funds and materials recently, so it has been a little tough as of late." the soldier replied, "Though, I suppose the cause we're fighting for is worth all the hardships. Are you looking to enlist, traveler?" he asked.

The mercenary found it unusual for someone of royalty to be so short staffed, and short on money, but he simply brushed the thoughts away as soon as they came. "No, I don't know what your kingdoms are going through, but I'm simply a mercenary." he responded, "I don't intend on getting involved in any wars."

The soldier sighed, "That's a shame, judging by your looks, we could have used a man like you. Heck, we could use anyone right now. Looking at all the people our Lady has taken in, even the smallest bit of help works for us." the soldiers eyes lit up at a thought he had. "But you know, our Lady has a way of convincing people to join us... Perhaps she'll make you reconsider?"

The mercenary grimaced, he hadn't planned on meeting with any royalty, especially one involved in a war, but he felt a side of curiosity, both at meeting the Lady of this army, and understanding the situation she was involved in. "Very well... I'll meet with her..."

"Oh good, hopefully she isn't busy right now. It was nice meeting with you traveler, I hope you'll consider joining us." he smiled kindly, walking in the direction of the largest tent.

After a few minutes, and a few conversations with more passerby's, he could see a woman in silver colored armor making her way towards him, she'd nod and smile to anyone near her as she made her way over to the mercenary. He crossed his arms, thinking over on how he should introduce himself, having realized he probably should confirm that his accomplishments or lack there of, in Tellius were indeed not known here. He didn't want another Lord dragging him into another war.

"Hello…" she simply said when she approached him. He nodded in reply. "One of my men told me you're a traveler from outside Nohr and Hoshido. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ike. Heard of me? I'm with the Greil Mercenaries."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not…" she replied. "Should I have? She asked.

Ike didn't respond to her question. He looked over her physique. "You're the Lady of this castle?"

She wore silver armor with a black center piece, being covered from the neck down in it, though Ike couldn't make out whether it was metal or leather armor. Her wavy hair was long and silver, a little messy, complementing her pinkish red eyes, along with pointed ears. He noticed she was also bare foot, and had a long blue cape that buckled around her upper chest.

"Hmph… You look fairly strong." Ike realized that came out quite aggressive as she began to reach for a sword by her side. He sighed, "Oh, take your hand off your weapon. I'm not here to fight you."

The Lady nodded, returning to a more relaxed stance, "Sorry, I'm not usually so quick to the blade; it's just... not the first time someone has tried to assassinate me as of late." She twirled a lock of her hair, "So, what brings you here, Ike?"

"I was on a journey when I was struck by a burst of light, next thing I knew, I was here. I don't know what snatched me away, though." He replied.

"That's terrible…" she grimaced, "Is there anything I could do to help you in anyway?" she brightened a smile of reassurance to Ike, which made him smirk in return.

"Say, what's your name?" he asked

"Corrin." She replied.

"Corrin is it? A fine name." He smiled. "I've spoken to a few of your friends, they have told me a bit of this place. One offered to feed me. I guess kind people exist everywhere."

Corrin laughed a little, "I'm glad we could assist you." Ike was surprised by the hospitality of Corrin; she certainly wasn't your normal princess, giving off more of a regular average person vibe. He didn't know why, but he wanted to return the favor somehow.

"I would like to show my thanks, if you'll accept a gift…" Ike pulled out a spare piece of armor he had in his satchel, it was identical to the one he wore on his shoulder. Having expected to do many battles after his departure from Tellius, Ike knew that his armor would either be destroyed or lost somehow, so he brought spares with him just in case. However, right now, he realized Corrin may have needed it more than he did.

"Oh Ike you don't have to do that…" she was hesitant on accepting the gift, considering they just met, but when Ike's eyebrow rose, she felt it would be rude not to accept. "But thank you, we could use all the armor we can get our hands on." She wasn't lying; her renegade of soldiers were both short on money and supplies.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Corrin. Been a pleasure meeting you." Corrin's face changed to one of concern.

"You don't want to maybe stay here at the castle to rest?" she asked, Ike shook his head in response.

"I'm leaving to explore this world of yours, seems interesting. I suspect we will meet again… somehow. So, until then, Goodbye."

"Thank you, Ike, it was a pleasure meeting you as well." She smiled warmly. "Please be careful where ever you go. I hope we meet again soon."

Ike nodded, making his way back down the stairs. Corrin simply watched him, a feeling of guilt came over her. Maybe she should have tried harder to convince him to stay. He was a man of few words it seemed... she was truly hopeful he would make it back to her camp safely.

* * *

Ike was nearing the foothills of a mountain range. He had been traveling for days, and was feeling the full brunt of his exhaustion. He took the occasional break here and there, stopping in whatever small village he passed through to get a drink at their pubs and whatnot, soaking in information about the two kingdoms. As for sleep, he hadn't done much of it. The way he looked at it, sleep wasn't something that came to him easily, so why bother? The sun was resting slightly over the mountain ranges behind him, meaning it was likely around one or two in the afternoon. Ike was walking through a rocky field, looking to the ground, ensuring that he wouldn't trip on any stones.

The tip of Ragnell would occasionally glance over the larger ones. Ike had still carried this weapon the great distance he traveled, yet the number of times he actually used it was none. In his home world, beyond the lands of Tellius, there weren't any people. He knew if he did find anyone, they would be incredibly hostile. However, these occurrences never happened, making his burden of carrying Ragnell all the more unnecessary in his mind. A part of him hated this sword, but he knew it had become a part of who he was. In that sense, maybe he loved it, even if he didn't like himself entirely.

His mind drifted to Corrin. He wondered what had brought her at odds with the two rival kingdoms. She certainly didn't appear to be the aggressive type; she was quite soft in her demeanor. He wouldn't want to pry though. He'd seen too much war, more than most would see in their lifetime. But would his heart know peace. His body was still very reckless, there was still that urge to keep fighting, to keep moving.

His heart may have been heavy, but is feet were light, and they had carried him far. The encampment Corrin was at was largely defenseless, it's location was well hidden, but if found by an imposing army, that camp would become a meat grinder . For a princess, she certainly didn't have any army. What royal family was she a part of, and why has she turned her back on them? Whatever the warring kingdoms were going through, Ike had a gut feeling that Corrin was at the center of it all. Whatever role she was playing was likely pivotal to the fate of the entire continent. He knew that role all too well…

He was torn from his thoughts when he saw what looked to be smoke, black in its color. He rounded a corner, seeing a village not too far away. There was a fire, and people were all running about. Some of them looked to be wielding weapons. These figures were grabbing the unarmed ones, bringing them closer to the village center. Even from here, he could make out yelling, and cries of distress.

"Bandits…" Ike whispered. He has dealt with scum like this before. He knew he had to help, so without a second thought, he sprinted full force toward the village.

* * *

"Please sir, we can't give you any more of our food." An older woman pleaded to a man holding a basket full of vegetables. "Winter is coming; we won't have enough to feed our children."

"Lookin' like you'll be eat'n them then, hehe." The bandit replied, pushing her out of his way.

"Giver here, laddie, it's only food son." Another bandit gawked, as he pried a box from a boy. "I said, giver here boy!" With a strong jolt, he pulled the box from the boy, who had fallen into a pile of mud. A young girl came to help him, but the bandit pushed her down as well.

"Bahahahaha, pathetic, weak villagers!" another cheered him on, holding a torch that he threw into a stable. The hay quickly set aflame, the whole coral burning with a fury. Children were being rounded up by a bandit holding an axe, tossing them into a corner; they coughed as they inhaled smoke from the burning buildings.

"Listen here ol' village master, it's not my fault you lot don't know the law of the land. I have men to feed, try to be reasonable." The chief bandit said, his arms crossed, standing in front of the main village inn.

"Your men have no authority here! You can't keep coming here, season after season, taking our food!" The village master pointed accusingly at the chief.

"Well, by the looks of it, yes we can, and can, we willin'… Hahahaha!" the chief mocked.

"Why you, I won't let you do this!" the village master took a swing at the chief, who simply dodged this, punching the old man in the stomach.

"Grandpa!" a young teenage boy cried. He ran to aid his grandfather, but was hit in the spine with a club.

The chief kneeled down to the old man, placing his hand on the old man's head, forcing it back down into the mud.

"That'll cost ya extra, old man…" he looked to a bandit standing next to him, then to the man's grandson. "Why don't ya watch us gut yer boy like a fish, Hmm?" the two bandits next to him burst out laughing. The old man tired to sit up, but chief pushed him back down with his boot.

"Bring 'm here boys, hehe!" the chief pulled out a short sword, "We'll give this welp a good ol' cuttin." The old man tried to plead, but was short breathed with the boot against his chest.

A bandit grabbed the boy by the hair, pulling him closer to the chief. A girl on the far end of the village watched on in fear.

"Brother, no!" she began running towards him, but a bandit grabbed her by the waist. She struggled to break free.

"Hehe, you a mighty pretty one, I thinkin of keepin ya." She let out several squeals, pushing against the man's chest. "Cry, cry honey, ain't no one gonna save ya." There was a wave of bluish energy. The man turned in time to see a certain mercenary thrust his sword forward. The bandit's cry of pain caught the attention of all the raiders.

The chief, who had his blade pointed to the boy turned to see as one of his men slid off the golden blade of Ragnell. All grew deadly silent. Ike met gazes with the chief.

"You bunch of cowards, preying upon the defenseless." Ike turned to face the chief. Bandits were circling around him.

"You mighty dumb to do that boy, killin' one of my men, do you know who it is you face?!" the chief cried out.

"Why does that matter?" Ike paused, locking his glare with several of the bandits, "You are all going to die here today." All the bandits let out breathy chuckles.

"Look around ya, boy…" Ike did just so, "Last I checked, you were outnumbered." The chief taunted.

"No matter, I already know how this ends." Ike retorted.

"And how is that, laddie?"

"With my sword in your stomach." Ike smirked.

The bandit chief's leer expression disappeared. He was now gritting his teeth. "You know, I was considerin' lettin ya live sell sword, but my mercy is about at its limits…" he smirked again. "But I'm feelin mighty generous, so if ya turn tail now, I won't have any hard feelin."

Ike scanned the faces of the bandits. There was around twenty or so…. They all brandished their weapons with barbaric intensity, blood thirsty at the battle ahead. Several of the villagers watched in suspense. The intense stare down between Ike and the leader was deafening to the ears. The chief's grin fell.

Finally, with a throaty chuckle Ike smirked, raising Ragnell behind him in a taunting fashion, "Let's dance…"

The four closest to Ike bolted toward him, holding their blades high above their heads. Ike back flipped behind them, he slid his thumb across the green gem of Ragnell, swinging it in a horizontal motion. A wave of blue flames shot out from Ragnell, slicing through their thin leather armor and into their stomachs.

All four of them collapsed, a fifth bandit with an axe ran up from behind Ike, bringing his axe down with both hands. Ike blocked this with Ragnell, heaving his force up to throw the bandit off balance.

Ike couldn't finish him, as another bandit with a short sword ran up, catching Ike before he could kill the axe wielder. Ike leaped back, dodging, and blocking several swings from the sword user. Ike let him make contact with his blade, throwing the bandit off balance; Ike lifted Ragnell high, bringing it straight down.

The bandit lifted his sword up, but Ragnell shattered straight through it, the golden blade connecting with the top of his skull. The bandit fell, lifeless. Two other sword users attacked Ike, as well as the previous axe user. A bandit on a roof top was shooting down arrows, Ike avoiding each shot, as well as a swing from the axe user.

"Arg!" A bandit with a metal club took a strong swing, but Ike caught his wrist, grabbing his other arm, the mercenary hoisted him up on his back. Ike used this man as a shield to block several shots from the archer.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhhh!" he cried as each arrow impacted against his back. Ike threw him off and into the two sword users, they pushed his lifeless body off, bolting back for Ike.

Ike blocked one bandits swing with Ragnell, socking the other hard in the face with his gauntlet. The bandit rived in pain, holding his face. Ike focused on the still active fighter. He swayed in and out of the way of several swings, gliding Ragnell across the ground to slice the man's feet. As he collapsed, Ike plunged his sword down. The other bandit looked over, his partner now dead.

"Come'er!" He shouted out. Ike dug his heels into the mud, blocking the man's powerful swing. The raider's blade cracked down the center, but Ragnell simply glistened. Ike grinded his blade along the bandit's; sparks flew out as Ike spun around into a kneeling stance, swinging Ragnell with one hand across the bandits mid torso.

Ike stood, an arrow barely missing him. He looked up to the archer, who was now on a higher roof. He shot out another arrow, Ike rolled out of its range.

" _I need to take care of that archer_." Ike whispered.

Ike ducked behind a barrel.

'THUD!' An arrow impacted against it. Ike looked over the barrel; the archer was nocking another arrow. Ike pondered, but was interrupted by the axe user from before.

"Arg!" He brought his axe down, Ike rolled away, as the axe split the barrel in two. "Get over here, boyo!" the bandit cried.

The bandit swung again, Ike and him now engaged in a lock. Ike and the bandit starred intensely at each other. The raider smelled horrid, and his scarring face wasn't a pretty sight. Ike peered over his shoulder; the archer knocked an arrow and was aiming for Ike

"Hmmm…." Ike grimaced, heaving up with all his strength, the axe user was thrown off balance long enough for Ike to glance at the archer. He let the arrow fly, and as it was inches away from hitting Ike, he had caught it mid air. He spun around, tossing the arrow back at the archer. It hit him square in his chest, yelping in pain, the archer fell off the other side of the roof and out of sight.

The axe user having regained his balance charged Ike. "Ahhhhh!" he shouted. Behind him were several spear brandishing bandits. Ike tossed Ragnell high into the sky. 'Yune, grant me strength…'

Ike leapt high into the sky, catching Ragnell mid air. "Aether!" Ike fell back to earth, the blade casting a massive blue beam. All the bandits in front of Ike were hit by the blue flames; each one flew in a different direction collapsing onto the soil lifeless.

Three more tried to charge at Ike from behind, but Ike spun on his heel, his sword quickly cutting them all down immediately. Ike turned to face the chief, who had two more bandits beside himself.

"Looks like it's just us now?" Ike taunted.

"You think you're so tuff, kid! You have no idea who you're messing with!" He grabbed a spear, one that's blade was crackling with electricity.

"Great, a Levin Spear… just what I need." Ike mumbled. The bandit hit the blade against the ground, a beam of light shooting out from the tip. Ike dodged this, pressing his finger against Ragnell's jewel, Ike shot out a fiery beam from his blade.

The bandit rolled, dodging the inferno beam. One of his men was hit, flying back through the wall of the building behind him. "You cocky little freak!" the chief spat out.

Ike charged, avoiding another beam from the spear. Ike swung Ragnell upward, the heavy blade almost disarming the chief. The chief spun around, a current of electricity tracing the path of the spearhead. Ike went prone, rolling forward as the man stabbed at Ike on the ground.

The last bandit ran at Ike with his sword high above his head, Ike simply caught him in a chokehold, tossing him into the chief's next assault with his spear's range attack. The chief growled in anger, burning rage taking him over, he sprinted at Ike

Ike twisted around the chief, holding Ragnell with one hand; he used his other to guide his blade in a stabbing motion, right through the man's iron armor, and into his stomach.

The bandit stood there, wide eyed, mouth open. He peered down to the golden blade in his stomach. Ike was smirking.

"See, I told you." The man grunted slightly, Ike patted him on the head as he pushed him off his blade. The man lay on the ground for several moments letting out several weak breaths, before they all ceased. Ike took a deep breath, looking around to the now tamed village, its fires put out by the villagers.

"You still got it, Ike." He mumbled to himself. The faint feeling of pride came over him. Even after all this time, he was still the warrior he was when he left his home. As this thought passed through his mind, a chill of fear come over him….

There was no avoiding word of this battle getting out. He hoped it wouldn't reach the ears of the lords of the two kingdoms.

* * *

 **Sooooo... I hope ya'll liked it. I had bit of trouble writing Ike and Corrin's interaction, it kind of comes off as robotic. Unfortunately, I wanted to use the dialogue of Ike's Amiibo, but I don't know just how well it fits in an actual conversation... oh well.**

 **In any case, R &R if you'd like. As I stated before, if you see any errors I missed, be sure to point them out.**

 **As said before, the cover image is by Hanisu93 on Deviantart, be sure to go show her some support.**

 **I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish this story, but I'll probably start working on the second chapter soon.**

 **:)**


	2. Inner Demons

**Same as for the last chapter, R &R if you'd like, if you spot any errors be sure to point them out.**

 **Spoilers for Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are in this chapter...**

* * *

Ike was sitting at a dining table. The room was mostly empty; after hours of showing their gratitude towards Ike, the villagers all returned to their homes to make repairs, and clean up after the attack this afternoon. The room was dimly lit; a woman with several logs in hand was tossing them into a small fire pit in the center of the room. In the kitchen, Ike could hear a ruckus, assuming that the villagers were preparing a meal. The village master was walking down a flight of stairs, up to the table Ike sat at.

"I know you've probably heard it enough by now, but we couldn't ever thank you enough for what you have done for us." The old man clapped his hand together.

"It's no issue really; I've had to deal with men of their kind on a weekly basis." Ike leaned back in his spruce wood chair.

"Seeing as how you handled them, I don't doubt this…" the village master took a seat in front of Ike, "If you wouldn't mind me asking hero, what is it you do?"

The mercenary considered the repercussions of divulging information about his past, but he realized, Tellius may be in another world entirely. And even if he kept his past hidden, the battle today would sound all too extraordinary, one mere sell sword easily besting twenty one bandits all on his own.

Ike shrugged, peering into the old man's grey eyes. "I'm a mercenary; I used to be the leader of a mercenary group in a land far from here. After two wars, my mercenary group disbanded. Now I am here." man was wide eyed in astonishment, clapping his hand together.

"Oh how incredible… how truly, most absolutely incredible!" Ike frowned, thinking he didn't deserve such praise.

"Oh wonderful, yes, truly, most incredibly wonderful!" The man grinned. "We can never thank you enough for ridding us of those foul bandits. Year after year, season after season, they come to raid our village, and now, they are finally gone." Ike looked over, perplexed.

"You've had to deal with these men before?" Ike's asked.

"Oh yes, but not just us. Our neighbor villages, even the port town of Windfall has had to deal with these men." Ike remained silent. "It truly is tragic, we of the port towns and border villages always have it the hardest. Even in peace time, the Lords of our realms struggle to assist us in times of need. Now with this new war… Things might be a little harder."

The man smiled at a thought. "Well, it would have been, had it not been because of you mister mercenary."

"Do you mind telling me more about the two kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido?" Ike asked

The old man pondered for a moment. "Well, the kingdom of Nohr, a dark and cruel land, ruled by the harsh King Garon. The bureaucracy behind this kingdom has always had its problems, but over the last twenty years or so, the corruption seems to have over taken this kingdom. Nohr is an unforgiving land, hard on its people, seemingly testing them at every corner." The man paused. "The royal children to Garon, the High Prince Xander, perhaps the finest blade of his people, Prince Leo, a swift clever tactician, Princess Camilla, a ruthless warrior on the battlefield, but kind hearted at her core, and the young Princess Elise, a slightly naïve girl but purely innocent young lady."

"And Hoshido?" Ike asked.

"Hoshido was lead by the late Queen Mikoto, however, she as well as many innocent Hoshidian people were killed in some sort of explosion in Hoshido's capital." The old man looked down to the tile below. "She was a good Queen, a very wise, peaceful queen. Her son Ryoma, the finest warrior of his land, perhaps all the land, is now the ruler of Hoshido in her stead. His sibling, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura, are kind hearted and brave children. They are the true essence of Hoshido's best."

Ike pondered for a moment. "And Hoshido's worst?"

"Well, Hoshido is a beautiful land… the kingdom is one of great peace. However, much like always, this great prosperity has lead to great depravity. Many are born spoiled, and unsympathetic to the plight Nohr faces constantly."

Ike simply nodded, letting the man continue.

"The one thing all the royal families share is the core of their bloodline." The old man stated. Ike rose an eyebrow in intrigue.

"What is that exactly?" Ike asked.

"They all descend from dragons. I don't know how it is where you come from, but you see, dragons are creatures of deity proportions. At the beginning of time, these dragons helped form the land, and aided mankind to become what they are now…" he paused, "but over time, the longer these beings remain in our world, they grow mad, a form of self destructive tendencies come over them…

In their time here on earth, they intermingled with the royal families, and thus, to this day, though the dragons are gone, their blood still runs through the veins of the royal families."

Ike was absorbing all this information, but one glaring thing still needed to be answered for him. "And what of Princess Corrin, where does she fit in all this?" Ike asked.

The man was surprised by this question. "Do you know Lady Corrin?" he asked.

"I met her briefly. She seems to be a good person… though I struggle to understand how a person of her stature could find herself in the crosshairs of the two kingdoms." Ike replied.

"Well, for years, no one knew of Princess Corrin… She was held up in a fortress her whole upbringing in Nohr… as such; she was raised among the royals of Nohr. I hear they were all very close. However, it came to light recently that she was in fact the daughter of Queen Mikoto, having been kidnapped at a tender young age by King Garon himself when he set a trap for the king of Hoshido."

Ike grimaced at the thought….

"Poor Queen Mikoto died in young Corrin's arms… it must have been all too much for the princess. Only mere hours after the event, Nohr and Hoshido assembled their armies at the border. Corrin had to decide, would she fight for her blood family, or those she has known all her life."

All this was more complicated than Ike had realized. His suspicions about Corrin's role in this war were right. He felt immeasurable sympathy for her... he knew what it was like to have a parent die in their arms.

"And I assume she refused to side against either family?" Ike asked.

"Yes, she did, the poor girl." The old man replied. "Her eldest brothers were quite unpleased I hear, going as far as to attack her to try and bring her home." He paused. "I do not know what she intends to do about this senseless war, but I know it'll be a task no one could ever do alone. Thankfully she has Princess Azura, a true voice of reason in light of a dark situation, though I don't know if she'll be enough."

Ike absorbed everything. He knew Corrin may have been in a bad spot in this war, but this whole situation was something he couldn't imagine being in himself, given even the things he had been through.

"These brothers of hers, Xander and Ryoma… you say they're strong?" Ike asked.

"Oh very, I've seen them both in person. They are fierce fighters. Up until today I thought they were the strongest warriors could ever get." The old man replied.

"Up until today?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, though you are a sell sword, the way you flawlessly took on those bandits, not a tang of fear, not one miss step in you footing, not one miss-swing… It was like watching the stuff of legends." The old man praised, "I was once a soldier for a small kingdom south of here long ago… a commander, I know what it takes to best men in battle…. But never in my life have I seen a warrior like you, mister…"

The old man paused, "Actually, what is your name young warrior?"

"Ike… Ike Greil."

* * *

 **-Several days later-**

* * *

Ike had traveled from village to town all across the land, both in Nohr and Hoshido. In that time, he had encountered more than just bandits. Pirates, mercenaries, even soldiers mistaking him for a rival kingdoms scout. With each victory, each saved village or town or caravan or boat at sea, Ike's reputation across the land had spread. Word of a blue haired mercenary wielding a large golden two hand sword had become word of mouth in almost any town. Much to his dismay, some of the people he had saved compensated him quite generously.

Ike wondered what is it he must of done to be dealt this hand again… he did indeed leave Tellius in search of work that would have been unavailable to him in Tellius… among other things, but why is it, no matter where he went, it was always the same thing, war.

The land he walked was always at war. His mind was at war with his heart, which told it to stop, no more fighting, no more running. Running from your past won't let you step any closer to being truly at peace. But he was still so restless. He thought he had made peace with things in his past… the killing of his father, the hundreds of souls he had sent to their graves, including the life of a Goddess. It was strange, but the further he ran from home, the more the guilt of it all ate him up inside.

But he knew of the skills he had, how lethal he was to those of the living. When he saw those in need, his mind and heart were no longer at war, his conflict with himself was fuel to pad out the flames of war. He could never turn his back on those in need... no matter how much he'll despise his hunger for a fight in the long run. He didn't enjoy killing, but the thrill of a good fight; he hadn't felt that in a long time. Zelgius was the last man who truly gave him that. All that anticipation leading up to both their battles, to first avenge his father, then to become that of an equal to him, it was all to surreal.

Ike was entering the port town of Windfall; the town was very busy; ships were being loaded with goods, hard working dock workers blurting out orders here and there. It was a mildly large town, a windmill was at the center of it all, several shops and stalls littered the pathways. The town was on a hill, the port on the lowest portion, while the mighty windmill was at the top portion. The stone walls were mildly decorated, and had no signs of wear.

There looked to be a lot of guards, woman gossiping, a man in green wearing a hat strolling up a pathway, an old man standing next to a tree. There were a group of four young kids, who each looked to be around eight or nine years of age. They were walking single file, chanting to the old man.

"We are the Killer Termites, we don't go to school and we don't listen to no one!" their leader stated, and the three others all said 'Yeah!' in unison. Ike chuckled, walking over to them to shoo them away from the old man.

"Go on children, go play somewhere else."

"No can do, sir, we're the Killer Termites, we listen to no one!" the smallest boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what makes you think we're gonna listen to you!" a second one added. Ike chuckled again.

"Even those with authority have to take orders sometimes, boys…" Ike scolded the boys

They huffed, complying with the mercenary, marching away from him and the old man in single file up the hill and through an alleyway. The old man walked up to Ike, taking his hand, shaking it in appreciation. "Oh thank you sir, you don't know how troublesome those kids can be."

Ike chuckled, freeing his hand. "Well, kids will be kids…. Do you know where the closest inn is at here."

"Oh, just up the hill, close to the windmill. It's integrated with a pub at the bottom floor, so it may tend to get noisy." He replied.

"No issue for me, I could use a drink." Ike thanked him, making his way up the hill.

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

* * *

Ike entered the bar, greeted with the cheers and hollering of the drunkards about it. He looked around for a moment, he noticed an empty chair by the main counter, the bartender turning just in time as Ike took a seat at one of the barstools. He walked over; throwing the towel he was holding over his shoulder.

"What can I get you, pal." He had a grey mustache and was fairly upper middle aged.

"You guy's carry any mead?" Ike leaned forward.

"Sure thing, buddy, sure you don't want any rum instead?" The bartender stood straight up.

"No thanks, I'm not going to be here long."

"Alright pal, comin' right up." Ike nodded, as the bartender went and grabbed a tankard. As Ike watched him fill it to the brim, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a group of women, one short redheaded girl, a brunette, another red head, and a blonde.

"Hey there, handsome you not from town?" Ike shook his head.

"Just passing through." They each giggled.

"You wantin' any of us to give you a good time?" The two girls behind the blonde giggled. Ike shook his head again.

"No thanks ladies, I'm not going to be here long." The four looked to each other, whispering before looking back to him.

"I'm sure if you spend a few minutes with us, you'd never want to leave." Ike chuckled internally.

"Unlikely..." They each rolled their eyes walking away from the mercenary.

"Whatever, it's your loss." The red head said.

Ike turned back in his stool. He wasn't lying; he was completely incapable of staying in one place. He felt a slight stir in his stomach. He left Crimea when the princess offered him a spot as a royal, he left Tellius when all his adventures were complete and peace had been brought to the land. He could never recall staying in one place. He wasn't one to live peacefully.

The bartender returned, placing the tankard in front of Ike. The mercenary placed a coin on the counter, the bartender pocketed it. Ike motioned for him to lean in.

"What's the word of the town?" Ike asked.

The bartender leaned back, taking a towel to clean out a tankard. "What's not word of the town, what with that war going on… I hear that Princess who turned tailed encountered both her brothers in some port town." He sat the cup down out of sight. "Not to mention that mercenary going around saving all the towns around the two kingdoms."

"Do the royal's know of him?" Ike asked, taking a swig of his mead.

"Yeah, they've been concerned he'll somehow get involved in this war…" he spit into a can, "I'm sure that would make them tuck their tails in-between their behinds."

"Hmmm…" Ike took another swig. "But Princess Corrin is still struggling with this war?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry?" the bartender asked.

"Oh, nothing …" Ike finished his mead in one quick gulp. "I'd like a room…" Ike noticed a case of cigars, he loved cigars. "And one of those."

"Absolutely, big guy, coming right up."

* * *

The full moon was peaking over the tree line. The sound of wind, crickets, and a flowing river helped soothe the soul of this restless mercenary. He liked the forest; it was warm, calm, and peaceful. However, in his mind, an inner turmoil was brewing. Nights like this always brought back painful memories, and as hard as he may try, Ike could never tame these thoughts. This night, one that many would call beautiful, reminded him of another fateful night, many years ago. He peered into the dense woods beyond the road he walked. He knew nothing was there, yet he thought he heard the sound of sword fighting.

He stopped in his tracks. Remaining still, he listened closer.

' _I could have sworn I heard something._ ' He took a deep breath. ' _Ike, you got over this long ago. You've avenged him, you don't need to…._ ' He heard it again, the sound of blades clashing, a yell, a grunt. Ike shot up, his inner instincts taking over. He ran into the forest, away from the road.

The moonlight cast lightly over the tree line, Ike's jogging grew to a sprint as he thought he was drawing closer. As he ran, a memory clouded his mind, a phrase he remembered saying to himself in his most frightened state.

' _Father, it's been long, where are you._ ' It echoed so loud in his mind that Ike did not know if he had said it. The sound grew louder, the grunting was clearer than ever. He recognized it.

"Father…" He whispered. 'Ike… Stay back!' It was the voice of his father. He stopped, breathing heavily as he looked over his surroundings.

He made it to a clearing in the forest, and to his sadness, there was nothing. All that surrounded him was the same forest, the full moon above, and his thoughts. He looked around, the stage he currently stood upon looked completely identical to that fateful night. There were no more sounds, no more cries, nothing. It was so quiet. He turned to head back for the road, but there, in the tree line, stood an army… they were waiting for him, the faces of all the men he had killed. His father and Zelgius stood at the front, his face was pale and hand almost bone. The mercenary's father rose is hand out to Ike, all the dead warriors behind him following suit.

" _Welcome Ike…. Welcome… Son..._ "

Ike awoke, breathing heavily, the bed he laid in drenched in sweat. The room was dimly lit by the open window to a full moon night…. He sighed, grabbing his chest.

"It was nothing… nothing at all…"

* * *

Ike stood near the window, watching the sunrise peak up from the ocean. Looking around his room, he sighed, walking over to a chest at the bed's end. Opening it, he pulled out his paladin shoulder armor, shin guards, gauntlets, gloves, a number of belts, buckles and satchels. He placed them all on the bed, moving to his wardrobe closet, he pulled out all his leather padding, work boots, and cape.

He sighed, as he began to mount up. He fit the leather padding's over his tank top, using several of the belts and buckles to fasten them tightly around his torso, stomach, and waist. He wrapped one strap around his right leg, and then tied a small satchel to it.

Taking off his casual footwear, he pulled his work boots on, placing his leg on the chest, and he grabbed his shin guards, tying them each to his boots. He fitted his paladin to his shoulder, fitting his gloves on his hands. The gauntlets fit neatly over them. He tied several more satchels to his belts, checking them to see if they were full of herbs or not. Many of them were empty, but seeing as were he was going, it wouldn't be a problem. His leg satchel was full of gold, and another on his chest had flint and steel. He grabbed his cape, tying around and clipping it to his collar. He looked to the mirror on the wall, looking himself over. He grabbed the headband off his dresser, looking back into his reflection; he scrutinized his own image, pondering as he wrapped the green headband around his head.

' _You can't keep running, Ike… in your heart of hearts, you know there are those who still need you._ '

He signed, looking into his own gaze one more time. He turned to the left; next to the wardrobe was a weapons rack. The only blade on it was the holy blade Ragnell, the sister blade to Alondite, both blessed by the goddess Ashera, and the old blade of his father Gawain. It had seen many adventures in its time; Ike wielded it for two wars. He killed a mad king with it, and the killer of his father, and was the blade he used to strike down Ashera. Its goddess was dead, its sister blade lost somewhere in time, and its original owner dead. He lifted it up, holding it close to his face. He took another deep breath. When he was wandering the wastelands beyond Tellius, this blade was always in his grasp. He had to carry it everywhere, something this heavy, for hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles.

He didn't know if this burden was a test of will and strength, or a metaphor of his heavy heart, all the things he carried with him. He glanced over to the mirror again… the image of that tall strong man… who was he? What was he to do in this situation? Corrin was in a very desperate situation… but he couldn't just go off and help her. He didn't know if he could bare anymore lives on his shoulders, to command another group of people, to have the fate of their lives in his hands. But what about Corrin, she was on her own. She may have the support of her friends, but she was the one who had to lead them into battle, the one who would forever bare their lives in her soul; what if she had to face her brothers again, or someone or something stronger.

Ike couldn't just stand by, but he didn't want to fight this war for her. He thought of Zelgius, about when he faced him for a third time during the Mad Kings War, how Zelgius had spared him, letting him live knowing that one day he would grow stronger, to put the pieces in place for a great warrior. He truly was Ike's final teacher.

Perhaps, Ike would have to do the same for Corrin, to be that guiding hand. Ike turned to face the mirror full on, standing tall.

"I have to help Corrin."

* * *

 **I really liked writing this chapter. I used some tidbits of stories I wrote before but have since removed.**

 **As always, R &R if you'd like, or not, your choice.**

 **I don't think the next chapter will be as long as these first two based on my lay out of the plot, but I could be wrong, I may add things to it to boost it.**

 **If you spot any error be sure to let me know, it means a lot, and I don't mind putting more work into these chapters.**

 **There maybe a P.O.V change at parts of the next few chapters, just fyi.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guy/gals/others liked this chapter.**


	3. Ike Returns

**Same thing as with every chapter. R &R if ya want, point out the errors if you can so they can be terminated or something.**

 **:/**

* * *

Ike wandered back up the familiar hill, into the massive fortified encampment near Fort Ozaki, being greeted by several familiar faces along the way. When he made it to the top of the steps the old woman who offered him food last time he was here waved from a good distance away. He gladly waved back. Not much had changed; a few more tents were set up here or there, and it seemed there was a little more fortification, what with the slight increase in soldiers and armaments. Ike felt strangely good being back here, the soldier he had met before happened to be on patrol in the same part of the encampment as he was before, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the mercenary.

"Mister Traveler!" he called over. Ike turned to face him as the soldier ran up.

"Well met… by the way, my name is Ike." Ike shook hands with the soldier when he stopped in front of him.

"My apologies, Ike, I do believe I should reveal myself as Kazama." He smiled to the mercenary. "So how have things been?"

"Quite busy I'm afraid, how about things here?" Ike asked.

"Not all too well, we've had many new recruits, but our opposition is strong." Kazama replied. "I'll take it you're here to see Lady Corrin?" Ike nodded in reply. "Well, hopefully she's not busy at the moment; I'll go let her know you're here. It was nice meeting you again, Ike."

With that, Kazama began walking toward the Lady's tent. Ike crossed his arms, walked into the camp a little further toward the makeshift shops that were set up. Several soldiers and towns people nodded or said a simple 'hello' when they passed Ike. He'd nod his head in acknowledgement. It wasn't a emotion he ever really felt often, but he was genuinely happy to be back in this here camp again.

* * *

"I suppose if we were to send a diversion team behind this here hill, we could outflank our enemy?" Corrin pointed to an area on a map laid out on a table. Several soldiers were standing around her.

"I'm worried about spreading our forces so thin. What if the enemy anticipates a flank from that area?" one commander asked, several others nodding in agreement. In the time since she went out on her own, Corrin managed to hire several commanders to her ranks. Unfortunately for her, they all had their doubts on Corrin's command over the troops. It also seemed like they had their own agenda for joining Corrin's forces as well.

"Then they would have spread their forces just like us. We can't afford to meet the opposition head on with all our forces down here in the valley, we'd be outnumbered, and outmatched." She replied.

Several men and woman in tactician robes either nodded or shook their heads. This meeting had been going in circles for nearly three hours, and it didn't seem like it was going anywhere. She was beginning to get a bit more frustrated than she liked, shaking her head when the commanders and tacticians were breaking out into low mumbles.

This offensive was planned so that Corrin's forces could seize a supply route between Nohr and Hoshido, and hopefully stomp out a ruthless duke who had control of the area. It was rather important for her men to capture this area, but by the looks of it, she was going to likely have to lead the men herself, which frustrated her, what with all the things she had to do to try and win over her siblings to her cause. She saw Kazama wander into the tent, he gestured for Corrin to come closer.

"Soldier, what are you doing in here? This is a closed meeting for the commanders of this army alone!" One commander in Nohr like armor called out.

"I'm delivering a message to Lady Corrin." Kazama simply stated. He turned his attention to the Princess. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Corrin; I just thought you'd like to know Ike has returned to the camp. I think he might like to see you." Corrin lit up at that name, her frustration from the meeting being all but forgotten.

"Oh wonderful, I'll go see him now. Thank you, Kazama." She began to follow him out of the tent.

"Lady Corrin, what about this meeting?" another commander asked. She turned to face the group.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to postpone the assault. We're all too indecisive for me to invest any men or money into this battle for now." She stated firmly. She didn't wait for anyone to try and debate her decision, instead she just walked down the pathway and out of the tent. She could hear several faint mumbles of frustration.

* * *

Corrin walked out of the tent, scanning the central pathway until she saw the blue hair mercenary. She began to stroll up to him, it had been at least a good week or two since they last met, and she'd been through a lot in that time. She'd also heard rumors of villages being saved all around the land, both in Nohr and Hoshido. Many of the rumors were quite extraordinary; one man verses sometimes two dozen or more men. Regardless, she was indeed happy to see Ike return in one piece, stopping an arms reach away when she made it up to him, he smiled kindly to her.

"Ike, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Corrin! Here I am again, summoned to your camp. Odd, but I'm glad to see you again." He stated.

Corrin smiled when she heard this. "I'm glad to see again to, Ike. I was worried we would never meet again. What have you been up too, it's been a while since we last met?"

"I've been traveling this land. I've found this world was filled with worthy opponents. I've heard tales of strong tribal leaders and royal families with special powers." His mouth sank down to a frown. "Of course, I encountered the usual scum too- pirates, bandits, and the like. I fought them all but they proved unworthy of my attention."

Corrin's suspicions had been confirmed, it was indeed Ike who had been saving all those villages and towns. She felt her heart begin to race, being in the presence of a strong warrior like Ike, how was she standing in the shadow of someone so strong. The strongest warriors she knew were Xander and Ryoma, but if the rumors were true, Ike was more than an equal to them.

Ike crossed his arms again, mumbling to himself, " _What I wouldn't give for a good brawl._ " He spoke up, "Where I came from, such battles were nonstop. I miss the challenge. Not the most heroic of motivations… But I am a mercenary, after all." He stared into Corrin's gaze with those ocean blue eyes. She did feel both at ease at such a gaze, and also slightly nervous.

"Hey do you like a good fight, Corrin? Do you strive for peace or is conflict with strong foes what you enjoy?" he asked.

Corrin carefully considered what she would answer with. In reality, she hardly found any pleasure when having to raise her blade. She did have to admit though, there were times when she could see herself enjoying a good spar. She supposed situations like her training with Xander, or putting a ruthless barbaric murderer down felt good at times, but all in all, she didn't like to have to fight. She began to consider maybe what Ike wanted to hear, in which she had no idea on how to answer. She'd have to try and go for the middle ground she guessed.

"In war no, I'm far more concerned about taking as little lives as possible, but in some cases, yes I do find myself enjoying a good fight. I strive for peace, but I can't deny, duels really gets the heart going." She honestly answered.

He smiled, "Ah, I like it. Still, a love of battle is unusual among royals. But I could tell when we first met that you were formidable. You'd make a worthy rival if times were different."

Corrin really didn't know how to interpret Ike. Sure, a part of him was heroic, but she began to wonder how the gears turned in a man like him. She couldn't tell if he was simply being honest, or just testing her to gain an understanding on how her mind worked perhaps. Given the rumor that Ike was a veteran of war, he could more than likely read Corrin like an open book.

"Well, given how things are now, I feel like we're two peas in a pod, I'm sure you and I will get along very well." She smiled with a mixture of kindness, and nervousness. She hoped he couldn't tell.

He chuckled to himself. "Thanks again for welcoming me into your castle." Ike reached into his satchel, "Here, take this. It will help your cause." It was another piece of armor, only slightly different from the other.

Corrin gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Ike. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"I look forward to our next meeting. I have a feeling that we will cross blades. And then we will see which of us is truly stronger." Ike nodded to her.

"You're leaving again?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back soon. There are a few things I need to organize before we meet again." Ike replied.

Corrin felt a slight side of disappointment that Ike was indeed leaving again, but she was hopeful that he was going to keep his word.

"Okay, well." She extended a hand to Ike, "Be safe out there."

Ike gladly shook her hand, which was quite small in comparison to his. "I will, and thank you again, Corrin."

* * *

 **-A few hours later-**

* * *

Ike wandered into a large town. He had heard it had a large presence of mercenaries. Ike did indeed want to test Corrin's strength, but he also wanted to test her men's too. His plan was to hire a few men to fight alongside him; they would test Corrin's soldiers, while Ike would test Corrin. He'd thought about Corrin's reactions to his questions. He purposefully was acting slightly out of character to gain an understanding of maybe how her mind worked. However, in all honesty, Ike did indeed enjoy a good fight, even if he didn't take pleasure in killing. He could tell Corrin had been tip toeing around the question...

She was without a doubt a good person. Strangely, Ike was very glad to see her, which he did indeed state, but he didn't entirely know why. He hadn't know her that long, yet he had grown to like her quite well. He supposed it was simply nothing. She was kind, and was hopefully a good warrior, what was there not to like?

He strolled across a plaza to a nearby pub he had heard a group of mercenaries frequented. The mercenary entered the bar; scanning the booths for the possible group he was looking for. A waitress was strolling past him.

"Can't I get you anything handsome?" she asked.

"Some mead and pipe tobacco would be nice." He replied. She nodded, wandering away for a minute before returning with the mead, the tobacco, and a box of matches. Ike signaled for her to stay for a second. "I'm looking for the Argel Mercenaries."

"Oh, they're over there, in that booth in the corner. You can always find them there... I like to imagine that they're always here to see me... A girl can dream I suppose." She pointed to the group. They were all drinking, quietly conversing with each other. Ike thanked her, placing his tobacco within his personal pipe before lighting it as he wandered over. When he stood next to the table, all the mercenaries looked over to him.

"Are you all the Argel Mercenaries?" Ike asked.

One man rose his hand slightly. "That would be us, I'm Argel. These are my men." The mercenary was a fairly built man, not as bulky as Ike, but he was strong, being quite toned. He had thin facial hair, and long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His clothing was largely white, with the occasional black spot here or there to contrast against the majority of his attire.

"You men think I could join you for a drink." Ike gestured to a seat. All the men nodded, one scooting over so Ike could seat himself.

"You look… familiar…" one of them stated, "blue hair, green band, gold sword…" he mumbled.

"Wait, are you that mercenary going from town to town saving people?" another asked, Argel looked over to Ike, who was taking a swig of his mead.

"That would be me yes." Ike drew from his pipe, "I've come here on a business offer."

"Business offer, you've about put us out of work!" One of the men blurted.

"You be quiet…" Argel scolded, "Apologies sir, he meant you no harm… but he does indeed state the truth. Ever since you've showed up, there's been less and less jobs on the market, so I have to ask, what is it you had in mind?" Argel took a drink from his own mead.

"I'd like to hire you lot for something… it's not a life or death mission, but it is important." Ike puffed in his pipe for a moment. "One thing I'd like to know is how strong are you lot?"

A few of the men laughed. "Well, most of us used to be soldiers. All of us were proficient in a skill when we served." Argel answered. "We're all strong men; we know what it takes to be a warrior."

"Mmmm, good…" Ike nodded to himself, "Then you'll be up for a rather testy task."

"Which is what exactly?" Argel asked.

"I need to test a group of warriors… soldiers fighting for a cause." "Ike puffed on his pipe again, "I don't intend on killing them, I just want to test their strength and will in fighting." Ike flicked the discharge of the pipe.

"That's quite the unusual request, but I ain't arguing the point." Argel looked to his men, who all seemed confused. "My only question now is, who is it we're testing?"

"Princess Corrin and her renegade of soldiers." Ike bluntly answered.

"You mean that Princess who turned tail to Nohr and Hoshido?" one mercenary asked. Ike simply nodded. "I don't want to sound like I'm chickening out, but I don't really think our band should get involved with her and this war." He stated toward Argel.

"What is in it for us?" Argel asked, taking his fellow soldiers point into consideration.

"I'll ensure a good compensation, plus, if all things go well, I'll be out of the picture. You boys will be able to return to work, since I won't likely be able to adventure around as much." Ike replied.

There were whispers among the mercenaries; Argel began stroking his chin while in thought. After about a minute of debate, Argel looked to Ike.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. It'll be a pleasure working with someone of your stature…" Argel's expression went leer. "Though, I still don't know your name."

"I'm Ike; I was once the leader of the Greil Mercenaries." Ike proudly stated, taking a large draw from his pipe.

* * *

Corrin wandered into the camp yard again, having heard that Ike was visiting again. She hurried toward him, happy to see the mercenary in one piece and having kept his word on returning. There he stood, in the same area, crossed armed, scowling as he usually was. Ike noticed the princess walking up to him.

"Ike, you've returned!"Corrin gleefully stated.

"We meet again, Corrin. I hoped we would, but this meeting should not take place here." He smiled very faintly, "Because now we will face each other in battle to see which of us is stronger."

Corrin was taken aback, ' _Well, that certainly is a weird way of saying he's happy to see me_ ' she thought to herself.

"Our battle will be outside this camp, out in the wild. Now, take all the time you want to prepare yourself. But don't forget to gather your courage. You'll need it when battling me." Ike paused, his scowl sinking lower, "Where I come from, I faced the mightiest around in constant battle. We didn't crave brutality, only true test's of one's skills. So in this sense, when you and I fight, only one will emerge the victor… Yet in another, we both win."

This confused Corrin… 'How would we both win, I don't see how…' she came to a slight realization on what it could have meant.

"Now, Corrin, get ready for battle, then join me beyond these walls." Ike smiled reassuringly.

"Ummm…" Corrin having still just taken in all this information, struggled to come up with a proper response, "It's been nice seeing you too, Ike." Her eyes darted around for a few moments, still soaking in all this information, she did eventually smile. "I'll meet you out there soon; it may take me a day or so to organize the troops."

"Take all the time you need… until then, goodbye, Corrin." Ike turned to leaved, his large red cape flapping in the wind.

' _Well, this has certainly been a strange turn of events_.' Corrin thought to herself.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll have been enjoying the story so far.**

 **I have to say, its kinda difficult writing around Ike lines from Fates, he was just so out of character in that came with some of the things he said.**

 **Anyway, as always, R &R if ya want, or not.**

 **Go ahead and make fun of me, or something, if you want, that's okay I guess.**

 **If you spot any errors, be sure to point them out...**

 **Also, if you have a hard time picturing Argel, he looks similar to Hanzo from Overwatch, though a little less muscular.**

 **Luv's Ya'll :)**


	4. Hero Battle: Radiant Hero Ike

**Hey boys and girls and anyone in between, here is the chapter I think we all have been waiting to get to. I love writing combat, but I somewhat struggle not to repeat similar words or phrases. If you can think of a better way to construct a sentence or action, be sure to let me know. Also, the dialogue from Ike, with the exception of one phrase, are from the Ike Amiibo from Fire Emblem Fates, so sorry if its a little OOC for Ike...**

 **Trust me, I've played Radiant Dawn, so I know how I.S kinda messed up with Ike in Fates.**

 **As always, if you want, R &R, and if you see any error I might have missed, be sure to point them out.**

 **:)**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Corrin? It seems like he's setting us up for a trap." Takumi stood crossed armed against a stud of the war tent; his bow leaned up next to him. "How do you even know this guys not some assassin sent to kill you like before?" he continued.

"I agree my sweet, Corrin. You don't know this man's intentions, nor do you know who he really is." Camilla said with a sorrow look in her eyes.

"He has been saving countless people across the land, in both kingdoms." Corrin was suiting up into her armor, grabbing a small pouch with her dragon stone inside. "The rumors that have been going around say he's a veteran of war… two wars…" Corrin looked over towards Takumi and Camilla. "Everyone who he's saved say he's a good man, a hero no less."

"Corrin, have you personally seen him save any villages?" Takumi interjected. Corrin shook her head. "How can we possible know he is who he says he is?" he paused. "We can't just go into some open field to fight a guy and his buddies we know nothing about… all I smell is a trap."

Camilla and Elise nodded in agreement, but Corrin wasn't discouraged. "Takumi, I understand your concern… you just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Takumi shook his head in frustration. "What about trusting him!?"

Azura and the other siblings grew uneasy at the points Takumi was making. They all were beginning to agree with the archer, having doubt in Corrin's judgment. Corrin couldn't blame them, she was the only one who had met Ike, but it was that very reason she didn't falter in her decision. Corrin summoned her Yato blade to her hand, looking into the reflection of herself in the blade.

"I know he's a man we can trust… Ike's not one who would betray that." Corrin let the Yato sink to her side.

"How could you know that, Corrin? You don't know him, and I mean 'really' know him?" Takumi stood up from the wall.

"I just do, Takumi… somehow, I just know…" Corrin solemnly stated, Azura fainltly smiled walking up next to Corrin.

"I may have my concerns like Takumi... but if you trust him, Corrin, then I will too. My strength is yours." She placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder. Corrin nodded in thanks, warmly smiling to Azura.

"I-I do too s-sister, I'll try m-my best out there." Sakura stepped closer to the center of the room. Her retainers, Hana and Subaki stepped up behind her.

"If Lady Sakura believes you, then my katana skills are yours, Lady Corrin!" Hana gleefully stated.

"You'll be needing my perfection if you wish to come out of this battle alive, Lady Corrin. You can leave all the fighting to me." Subaki bragged, which caught the attention of Hana.

"Don't listen to him, Lady Corrin. If either of us is going to be the show of our groups strength, it will be me!"She pouted.

"Oh I wouldn't want to trust her mediocre skills, Lady Corrin. You'd best stick by me." Subaki smugly stated with a smirk on his face.

"Mediocre!" Hana exclaimed, her and Subaki braking out into an argument before Sakura called out for them.

"Would both of you stop! N-not everything has t-to be a competition with you two!" Sakura exclaimed.

Both their faces grew red from embarrassment, Hana bowing to Corrin and Sakura in apology. "Forgive me, Lady Corrin… We get carried away sometimes." She recomposed herself when she stood up.

Corrin shaking off the awkward feeling from watching the argument bowed slightly in return. "No worries… oh and Subaki, it's simply a test of strength, we're not going out there to kill them." Corrin reaffirmed.

Takumi and Camilla were still on the fence, but they shook their heads in frustration before walking closer to the center of the room, Takumi grabbing his bow. "Fine, Corrin. You have my bow, but if we get ambushed, I won't be very thrilled."

"I hold the same sentiment, so I'll make sure no harm comes to you my precious, Corrin." Camilla smiled seductively as she usually does. Corrin was grinning when she saw the group that was assembled around her.

"Thank you everyone, I know that no matter what, I have all of you." She brandished Yato firmly, "Let's go show them what our kingdoms are made of."

* * *

"We meet again! Ha! Ready to cross blades?" Ike stood in the center of a small bridge over a river, his golden sword Ragnell was hanging off his hip. He took a moment to look at Corrin's grew. They all looked both formidable and ready for a tough fight.

"Yes, Ike, we're ready." Corrin simply stated.

Ike nodded, "Then come at me with everything you've got, and more. I'll warn you, I'm no pushover, so you'd better give it your best!" Ike exclaimed to everyone on the bridge. The mercenaries Ike had brought were already assembled to their positions.

"I'll give you a good minute or two before we begin." Ike began to walk off the bridge, "Good luck…" he stated with his back turned.

After about two minutes, Ike had stopped a good distance north east of the bridge, plunging his sword into the ground before crossing his arms. Corrin pondered for a moment. She wanted to personally see just how strong Ike was, and she was sure he felt the same. There were a few mercenaries on his side, but maybe she could sneak around them and head straight for Ike.

"Okay…" she whispered, turning to face her crew, "Alright, listen guys, I'm going to face Ike. You guys deal with his men." Corrin commanded, but judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't agree to Corrin's plan.

"Are you crazy, you can't take on him on your own!" Takumi blurted.

"Corrin darling, what are you thinking?" Camilla added. A few of the others added to this disagreement as well before Corrin finally interjected.

"Listen, all of you, this is something I need to do!" Corrin affirmed, "Please, just trust me on this!" many of her men looked distraught at the idea, Camilla most of all.

"But Corrin… why must you face him alone?" she asked.

Corrin thought for a moment, peering over to Ike in the way distance. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to prove… something… she didn't know what, or who she was proving to, but she knew what she wanted, what she needed to do.

"All of you just promise me that no matter what, you won't interfere." She looked into the faces of her men; they all looked very distraught at the idea, "Promise me!" She commanded. They all reluctantly nodded. "Thank you guys…" she took a deep breath, "Okay everyone, let roll!"

Corrin hopped over the railing, just barely missing the river below. She landed on the soft sand of the beach next to the river, racing along it up in the direction of Ike.

Ike watched as Corrin approached, looking over to the few mercenaries closest to him. "Leave her to me… I don't want anyone interfering." He commanded firmly. The mercenary nodded, running towards the others to relay the order from Ike.

Ike stood crossed armed, following Corrin's movement with a sharp gaze. Across the river, he could see Corrin's crew and Argel's mercenaries already engaged in a fierce battle. He took a moment to let his surroundings sink in, the gentle breeze that softly kissed the back of his neck, the flow of the river as it's clear blue water maneuvered around a rock in the center. It was almost sunset, the golden radiance of the sun reflecting off the tall wheat grass. Moments like these, the calm before a battle, they gave the mercenary peace of mind. Much like the sunset behind him, moments like these were always different, the feelings it brought upon him, the anticipation of a good fight. He had to admit, he had missed it somewhat.

Corrin had finally made it up to the mercenary, taking a moment to catch her breath as she brandished her Yato blade. Ike watched her for moment, eyeing her up and down. She had a good battle stance, assuring a good reaction time whenever she was involved in a fight.

"Hmph…" Ike voiced. "You answered the call of battle. So I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Ike pulled Ragnell from the ground, standing tall in a battle stance. He was the first to attack, running toward Corrin, he swung Ragnell with one hand in a downward swing.

Corrin swiftly dodged this, leaping to the side, she took a stab at Ike, who effortlessly parried her attack with Ragnell. Ike moved closer to Corrin, raising his sword up to take a similar strike as before. Corrin took the same course of action, leaping to the side away from the blade but she was taken by surprise when Ike had changed the angle of his swing from a vertical one to an angled horizontal swing. She barely anticipated the impact against her Yato, its face smacked hard against her chest, being sent back a few feet.

She briefly balanced on one foot to keep herself from falling down, when she felt her center of gravity beginning to give way, and upon seeing the mercenary charge at her again, she used her fall to her advantage, spinning 360 degree's into a crouch, Yato's blade following in a similar path.

The blade had almost hit against Ike's right leg, to which he simply stepped over. Corrin rolled to the left, taking a similar assault to his left leg which he effortlessly blocked. He stabbed at the ground she sat; Corrin rolled forward spinning with a stabbing motion into a standing stance. The blade missed Ike's waist, Ike used his free hand to grab Corrin's wrist. She went wide eyed as Ike pulled her into him, preparing to toss her behind him.

He tossed her like a doll, being almost a good eight or more feet above the ground. Corrin called upon her dragon blood to summon a pair of wings to break her fall, she hovered slightly above the ground before dropping down, her wings disappearing with a strange splash of water.

Ike raised an eyebrow. He knew that Corrin and her family had the blood of dragons, but he did not know they could possibly turn into dragons. It mattered not to him; he'd fought plenty of dragon laguz back home. Corrin and Ike watched each other for a moment, Corrin panting heavily; she bolted quickly for Ike, leaping high to strike just above him. Ragnell defected the Yato, Ike swung with a load 'Whoosh!' Corrin had utilized her powers again, hovering out of Ike's reach. Corrin dove for Ike with a strong swing, the two blades impact cast out several sparks, Corrin landed just in front of Ike, she didn't wait, she leaped forward, Ike blocked her blade, but she had scrunched herself up into a ball, pressing her feet against Ike's torso, she vaulted off of the mercenary.

He had been pushed back, but he managed to catch his balance before falling. He corrected his swords position in relation to himself, watching as Corrin charged for another assault. She took many swift, precise swings and stabs, but Ike blocked each and every one. She had over extended one of her swings, Ike wrapping his arm around her waist, again tossing her away.

She landed, but had almost fallen. Ike didn't let up, he rubbed his finger across Ragnell's jewel, swinging with a wide arch; Ragnell cast a large wave of bluish energy. Corrin despite being very tired from her last assault swiftly leaped away, unaffected from the attack.

She panted, trying to catch her breath as best she could. Corrin began to truly realize just how outmatched she was. No matter what she did Ike could see it coming from a mile away. She had trained with Xander for a long time, and he was unmatched in Nohr, but Ike was something else. He hardly faltered; any miss-step was corrected immediately. She didn't know how she could possibly win this fight, feeling a side of intimidation when looking into the mercenary's frame. What was she thinking, she thought just how arrogant she must have been to try and take Ike head on. She didn't want to risk hurting Ike… she may not have known him that much, but she considered him her friend. Not like she could, the way she saw it, she had no chance of beating Ike.

Ike seemed to have read her mind, seeing the distress in her demeanor. "You don't think you can win against me, so you won't. Going into battle with that kind of doubt, you'll lose for sure. Just think of me as an enemy soldier to be cut down." He stated firmly.

He had been watching her closely this whole fight, and even now, his sharp glare studied her every movement. He took note of her stance right now. She stood firmly in place, staring intensely into the mercenary's own eyes. He noted in his mind, that she was far too concerned about her form… she didn't struggle with the steps to this deadly dance, but he could tell even right now, her mind would drift to how the angle her blade was pointing, were her feet perfectly spaced, to lean into her stance or not, he could see this all pass through her mind. He knew this because he could remember himself having very similar feelings.

He began to realize what Zelgius must have seen when they had fought all those times in the Mad King's War. He could see the potential in Corrin, the possibility to be an absolute equal to himself, maybe even stronger given her dragon bloodline. As it was now, he realized he had stretched this fight longer than it should have been, he had seen so many openings that he didn't take. He wanted to watch her, to see just how fast she was, and she was indeed fast.

He felt a side of pride in her at the thought of just how strong she already was, and how strong she could be. Xander had taught her well, but he figured her short comings were probably the same as his. Ike wanted to see more.

The mercenary tossed Ragnell high into the sky, leaping up to catch it. Corrin watched in awe as Ragnell's handle neatly glided into Ike's grip, but as Ike fell back to Earth, she had immediately came back to her senses, dodging immediately. Ike back flipped, pulling Ragnell to his side, his slid forward with frightening speed. Corrin leaped over Ike, striking at his back. Ike swung Ragnell behind him to block the Yato. The blades briefly locked as Ike twisted around to face Corrin, they both swung at each other several times, parrying off one another each time. Their blades locked low, about ankle height, Corrin struggled to compete with Ike's strength, letting Ike break the lock, she spun around him, about to strike at his back.

Ike prepared to block this, but Corrin had changed the angle of her attack, almost catching Ike. He was pleasantly surprised, but he quickly composed himself, dodging and blocking several more lightning quick attacks from Corrin. The princess used her wings to toss herself back several feet away from Ike, her face had changed completely into a draconic form, antlers crowning her head, her hand expanded into a massive maw that was coalescing water within a ball of electricity. After a few seconds, the ball shot out from the maw. Ike slashed at it with Ragnell, his holy sword absorbed the energy. He spun around, slamming his sword against the ground to cast the energy back at Corrin, who had leaped away far with the assistance of her wings.

Ike could tell she had experienced many deadly battles. He found himself pleasantly enjoying this duel; it was like a dance to him. His feet went here, her feet went there. His hands would move like so, her hands would move like that. It was truly something he had almost forgotten about, what it was like to face a formidable foe.

Now he truly understood Zelgius, why he longed for swift opponents, why he had let Ike grow stronger. Ike knew Corrin was letting up, her strength was giving in. Even with the blood of dragons, exhaustion from this duel had worn the princess down. But he couldn't beat her; he needed to let her win.

Ike swung hard with Ragnell, Corrin blocked this with the Yato, but was sent flying again. She had landed several feet away, the Yato slipped from her grip. Ike knew it was now or never. As she began to reach for the Yato, Ike proceeded to perform Aether, tossing his blade in similar fashion as before, leaping to grab it mid air.

Corrin readied herself, waiting for Ike to land, she leaped back and out of his reach. Ike prepared his quick draw, flying forward in another coordinated attack, but Corrin didn't leap behind this time, she instead waited, leaning just barely out of Ragnell's reach, she spun around, tripping Ike when her leg hit the back of his. Wasting no time, Corrin rolled forward, Ike quickly got to his feet, grabbing Ragnell, he swung in a large horizontal arch, Corrin had rolled under this, coming up under Ike's reach, the blade of the Yato stopping a mere centimeter from Ike's throat.

Both their capes bellowed in the wind, it was so silent. The pedals from sakura trees painted the foreground past the hill, the sunset now cast a brilliant orange glow.

"I gave it my all... Still you won." Ike quietly told her.

* * *

"You're pretty tough, Corrin, you and your crew." Ike's and Corrin's men were gathered on the bridge again while the pair stood near the river just away from them. "That's just what I expected, so…"Ike smiled. "I've decided to join you."

Corrin lit up upon hearing this, "Join us?"

"Yes, I'll lend my sword to your cause." Ike reaffirmed.

Corrin could hardly contain herself, "I can't believe it!" she gleefully exclaimed.

"Hmm? I don't see why it should surprise you. I'm always on the lookout for experience that will sharpen my steel." He took on a slightly lower smile. "And I suspect you're walking a difficult path. I could be useful."

"You're just on the search for tough enemies to battle, aren't you?" Corrin teased, hearkening back to Ike's rather uncharacteristic conversation from before. Thankfully for her, Ike had burst into a hearty laugh, which made her smile.

"All right, you got me!" Ike rose his hands as if he had been caught committing a crime, still lightly chuckling, "But either way, I still offer you my service."

"Thank you, we all could learn much from a courageous warrior like you." Corrin reached to shake hands with Ike, which he gladly took.

"Good to be working with you. I'll do my best to keep you alive."

* * *

 **Yay, Ike is now part of the team! Oh happy day!**

 **anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter if you made it this far, and are hopefully enjoying the story I guess.**

 **Sorry if Ike and Corrin may come off as OOC in some parts, I don't know what to tell ya'll.**

 **The Dialogue during Ike and Corrin's fight is not used by the amiibo, but is actually from Radiant Dawn. Hopefully we'll get more of those :)**

 **As always, R &R if ya want, or not, that's fine I guess.**

 **Also, if you spot any errors I missed, be sure to point them out so I can terminate them or something... T1000 style.**

 **Luv's ya's**

 **:)**


	5. Just Lunch

**Hey Fellas and Fellets, a new chapter... yay I guess.**

 **A few things: I want to thank ya'll who have reviewed/followed/favorited the story so far, it truly means a lot. I have taken a lot of your issues into consideration. With that, between chapters, I may go back to earlier chapters to revise them, which I have already somewhat done. Sometimes, even if there isn't really anything wrong with a chapter, I may go back and edit in new content to a chapter, so if you reread a chapter and it appears different than you remember it, that will more than likely be the reason.**

 **in anycase, thank you guys for ya support, as long as a review is honest and fair, I don't mind if they're harsh, as long as its not a personal attack, or rude for the sake of being rude... other than that I don't mind. So please, if you have a legit issue with something, be sure to let me know.**

 **Also, sorry if Ike or Corrin may come off as a bit OOC at times... the first few chapters were a little hard to work around since I wanted to include the Amiibo conversations... but future chapters may still tend to have it at times.**

 **lastly, the pace of the story may get wonky from this point on... many time leaps and such...**

 **In any case... enjoy**

* * *

Ike patrolled the outscurts of the camp near Fort Ozaki, his hand lazily rested on the pummel of Ragnell as it hung from Ike's waist. The camp had taken on a different style and location. The once Hoshidian look was replaced with a mix of several ethnic groups, and now the camp was located along the rivers flowing on the other side of the Fort Ozaki. the mountain that once sat behind the camp was now in front of it, as well as the rolling fields outside, being replaced with ocean water and several islands.

Corrin's reasoning was simple; they had been attacked without end recently by invisible warriors, bandits and pirates alike. Ike could hardly believe it when he laid eyes on the Vallite Warriors, but they were indeed almost invisible, only recognizable by the purple aura that surrounded their figures. And they were no push over's, boasting quite formidable skills in combat against Corrin's men. After about the fifth attack, Corrin suggested that the camp should move locations, much to everyone's dismay. Ike felt it was a smart move on her part, as they haven't been attacked as of late, so it seems Corrin made the right call.

He supposed the invisible soldiers had already thrown him off enough, so the army's sudden change in location was just the icing on the cake for him. Since then, not much had happened; Corrin had continued to take Ike and her men on several missions for her cause, which was something Corrin hardly let anyone in on. Ike had assumed that the end goal was to unite the kingdoms, and to regain her sibling's trust, which was partially true, but there was something else, something Corrin wasn't telling anyone, not even her siblings.

Ike had caught on quite quickly, but anytime he had asked, Corrin insisted that she couldn't tell Ike, or something terrible would happen to them, and that Ike needed to trust her. He was admittedly annoyed by this, but he didn't make it obvious to her, she likely had enough on her plate.

As Ike strolled the parameter, he would occasionally pass a group of merchants or soldiers, who would wave or say hello when they passed, Ike would nod his head in acknowledgement. His cape bellowed in the wind, the sound of its flap on occasion would lull his deep thoughts; his boots loud steps ensured a commanding presence simply by walking. He would gaze out to the waterfront, watching the waves of water crash against the shore in the distance. Ike had made it to the end of the path; his only option was to walk down a pathway of makeshift stairs to circle around to the other side of the perimeter past the camp. As he began stepping down he saw Gunter, one of Corrin's retainers wandering up to him.

"Mr. Greil…" Gunter stood directly in front of the mercenary to block his path which forced Ike to stop in place. Ike nodded, waiting for the older man to continue, "Lady Corrin would like to see you." He simply stated, "She's currently in her private quarters, don't keep her waiting to long." The man commanded sternly.

Ike didn't really appreciate being hounded, but he could understand the reasoning behind Gunter's firm commands. He had practically raised Corrin, so he likely was very protective of her. Ike simply nodded again, maneuvering around the soldier down the steps and onto the right bailey of the fortified camp. He strolled past several small stalls and shops, across bridges that sat atop the water below, all the way to the end of the camp. In the far corner of the camp was Corrin's private quarters, the large familiar tent he's seen since her arrived here. It took Ike another good minute or two; eventually he began walking up the steep hill that led to the makeshift patio. Ike stood in front of Corrin's tent, politely flapping the heavy canvas like material to signal that he was there. He heard a little ruckus before he saw Corrin open the flap of the tent.

"Ike, come on in!" she smiled to the mercenary, wandering back into the room over to a table that sat near the center. Ike followed suit, shutting the flap behind him before walking over to the table. He crossed his arms, looking around momentarily before locking gazes with Corrin. She wasn't wearing her armor as she usually did, instead she was wearing a dress similar to Azura's, which was white with strands of blue and gold. She often wore it casually, or whenever there was a need to appear proper in the face of dignitaries.

"What is it you needed, Corrin, is something amiss?" Ike asked.

Corrin shook her head, taking a seat in a chair by the table. "Oh no, I just wanted to spend a little time with you." It was just now that Ike realized there was food on the table, along with a hot pot of tea.

"So nothing is wrong?" he asked again.

"Nope… just lunch…" Corrin smiled to Ike, gesturing to the chair across from her. Ike sighed, he had been anticipating something more, but he let the irking feeling go. He untied Ragnell from his belt, laying it against the wall before taking a seat in front of Corrin.

"I thought it might be nice to, you know, have a good meal, talk, maybe get to know each other. We hardly have had that chance since you joined us. I feel like you spoke more before then." Corrin poured a cup of tea before handing it to Ike.

Ike took it, taking a small sip. It was good, but he didn't really care for tea. "Well…" he sipped his tea again, reaching to grab some of the hot food on the table, "I'm not one for conversation. "

Corrin reached for food as well, placing a few buns on a small plate in front of her, "I've heard that. Everyone says they can hardly get a word from you, that is, if they're brave enough to make it past that scowl of yours." Corrin laughed.

Ike shrugged, "I don't mean to frown, it's just the way I look. There's hardly a lot to smile about."

Corrin's smile somewhat sank, "I don't know about that… in my opinion, I think even just a little smile, can make a big difference." Her smile returned.

"Hmmph..." Ike took a bite into his food, chewing for a moment before swallowing, "I guess I'm just not capable most of the time."

"Well..." Corrin thought of subjects to ask Ike, "Why not tell me about your home, surely you could find something to smile about there." Corrin sipped her tea.

Ike shrugged, "I don't know about that. My home had been through many era's of peace, but the two wars truly reveled the fragile state the nations had begun to sink to."

"How is it there now?" Corrin asked.

Ike thought for a moment before answering, "Peace had returned to the land, I suppose that's a good thing after two brutal wars."

"I think that should be something to smile about, right?" Corrin asked, but Ike didn't reply. He merely shrugged again before taking a bite into another bun.

Corrin and Ike sat for about a minute in complete silence, only the sound of things happening outside Corrin's private quarters, muffled by the thing material filled the room. It began to grow a little too awkward for Corrin, who shuffled in place on occasion, while Ike seemed unaware of Corrin's vexation. Corrin took another sip before breaking the silence.

"Ike…" he looked over to her, "Do you have any family?" she nervously asked.

He peered into his small cup, "Just a sister now…" he sipped some more tea, "Her name is Mist."

"And your mother and father, what were their names?" Corrin leaned her elbows on the table.

Ike thought for a moment, his eyes shut as he reminisced at the memory of his parents. "My mother's name was Elena… My… father was named Greil."

Corrin took notice of Ike's discomfort, "Ike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

Ike raised a hand, "It's fine, and I've long gotten over it." Corrin tilted her head, perplexed.

"Gotten over what?" she asked.

"I hardly remember my mother; she died when I was just a boy. As for my father, well…" Ike glanced over to Corrin, "He was killed… having died in my arms."

Corrin was gobsmasked, memories of her own mother dying in her arms came to mind. Her head sank down slightly at the memory. "Ike, I….."

"I know Corrin, but as I've said, I long put it behind me." He reached for the tea pot to pour more for himself and Corrin. "However…" he placed it back down, gaining Corrin's full on gaze, "I know what you're going though, Corrin. I might not be the best at comforting someone, but I'll lend my ear for you whenever you may feel the grief is too much."

Corrin smiled faintly. "Thank you, Ike…" she took her refilled cup, "I just…" she carefully chose her words, "How do you put it behind you?"

"Let me tell you something I told a friend of mine…" Corrin perked up to listen, "I was always grateful for how he had helped me through a terrible time, but we have to occasionally accept that we will have to deal with hard times. I've had pain, I've had suffering, and I have gotten up and moved on. I don't try to forget what has happened to me, I just accept it… and neither that nor anything else will ever stop me." Ike finished.

Corrin faintly smiled, "You're a strong man, Ike." Ike chuckled, he had heard that before, but if only Corrin truly knew the inner conflict within him. He had put the death of his father behind him sure… but the souls of all the men he killed still haunted him. He thought it best to not let Corrin in on that part of himself.

"Ike, I have another question." Ike waited for her to continue. "I… know I may be prying too much, but…" she bit her lip, "Why did you leave your home? I mean… peace had returned, you had a sister… I'm sorry if I'm poking my nose too far into your business, but I don't understand why you would leave all that behind."

Ike took a deep sigh, glancing over to Ragnell before meeting gazes with Corrin. "It was hardly your conventional war. It… was a bit more complicated than that, but…" Ike was lost in thought for a moment. "I know this may sound, hyperbolic, but after what I've been through, I don't think men like me can know peace…"

"I don't understand…" Corrin grimaced.

"Perhaps I'll explain another time… but all that matters now is that I'm here." Ike put on a small smile, which warmed Corrin's heart somewhat. It was rare to see those eyes of his soften, but when it happened, it gave her a nice feeling. "I know I'm hard to converse with, Corrin… and to be honest, I don't really like being forced to talk…" Corrin felt a side of awkwardness come over her, she cringed internally, "However, I do enjoy speaking with you, Corrin. I know you have a heart of gold… I wouldn't say this to anyone else, but I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Corrin's face must have been crimson, she felt her cheeks warm up somewhat. "O-of course, Ike… I always look forward to times when you and I can talk." She grinned. "How does dinner sound?" She halfheartedly joked, though she was also kind of serious.

Ike chuckled, "Well, I can't really turn down a good meal..." he flexed his arm, "I don't think these boy's can either."

' _Remain cool, Corrin_ '… she thought to herself. "Gotta keep a growing boy well fed." She teased, which fatefully earned a laugh from Ike.

* * *

 **-A few days later-**

* * *

Ike and Corrin were heading into Windfall, their plan was to catch a ship to a small island where a duke lived. Corrin wanted to win him over, in hopes that he would offer his men to Corrin's cause. She has grown quite good at these political meetings, even if she didn't enjoy them. Before Corrin had left with Ike, she had put her army under the control of her siblings, who were adamant that she shouldn't leave alone with only Ike.

Corrin however insisted that she would be safe, and that Ike's skill with a blade would be more than sufficient. In truth, she didn't want to have a whole platoon of men traveling with her just so she can win over some duke, it seemed like a waste of resources and time; they were better serving the army than this menial task.

In classic Ike fashion, he had barely spoken in the time he and Corrin left for Windfall. Every now and then Corrin would comment on the scenery, he would make some low one word reply, then return to several more minutes of silence. Corrin didn't mind, she had all but gotten used to Ike's rather, introverted personality… at least that's what she thought it was.

To break up the silence, she asked Ike to tell her more about his home. He told stories of people known as the Laguz, shape shifting beings like herself in a way… their respective kingdoms, and the strongest of them all, a dragon Laguz named Dheginsea, who Ike said was almost as strong as a god. Corrin didn't understand how Ike could know how strong a god was, and even asked him when she grew too curious, but he simply stated that he would explain another time.

Ike having broken out of his mold somewhat, asked Corrin about herself, what she liked, her favorite memories, what it was like growing up in Nohr… the stories lasted longer than he imagined, as Corrin seemed to have no end in how long she could speak, and though he hardly said a word after that, he did indeed listen. In the time he had got to know Corrin, Ike had gotten more outspoken then he usually was, but only with her. He wasn't as blunt, or harsh as he usually was, but sometimes his old ways of doing things would take over.

After a few more hours of travel, the mercenary and the princess arrived at Windfall, it hadn't changed since Ike had last visited. They stood in the middle of the road looking ahead to the docks at the bottom of the hill.

"I guess we should see which ship is leaving for the island." Ike said. Corrin nodded in agreement.

Ike paced over to a sailor, who was yelling up to his crew members. "Careful with that one, Jenkins, it's got a lot of valuables in it!" He yelled up. He noticed Ike and Corrin walking over to him, turning to face them. "Why hello there travelers, what can I do ya for?"

"We were wondering if you know any ships heading for Aquilonia." A few crew members peered down, but continued their work.

"Well, we're not heading for that hell hole, but we are heading for its neighbor. Do you two need a ride?" the man asked.

"It would be useful, thanks." Ike reached for his gold, but the man raised his hand.

"No need sir, this one is on me, my ship could use a man like you." Ike noticed that he was peering to Ragnell.

"Thank you, so you're the captain?" Ike asked.

"Yes sir, Captain Orca." He lifted his hand in greeting.

"Ike Greil, and this is my partner in crime, Corrin." She waved.

"Oh wonderful, it may be a few hours, but we should be headin' out this afternoon." Orca stated.

"Need any help?" Ike asked which earned a chuckled from Orca.

"We could always use another hand!" Ike nodded, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to Corrin.

"I'm going to head into town to get a few supplies." She stated. Ike nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here…" he handed her his gold sack, "Take this, be sparring though, this is all I've got."

"Okay, I'm not getting much." She bowed her head, walking back down the dock.

"Oh, Corrin…" she looked back to Ike. He paced over to her. "Can you take Ragnell?" She looked like she was given a million gold coins as her face lit with excitement.

"Sure thing, Ike, I can do that!" Ike chuckled.

"Alright, careful though, it's very heavy." Ike lifted Ragnell with one hand.

"Oh, Ike, I've wielded two hand swords before." She grabbed Ragnell with one hand, when Ike let go, she practically collapsed, yelping as she hit the floorboards.

"Oh shoot, Corrin, are you alright?" Ike helped her back up; she had both hands on Ragnell.

"Yeppers, Ike… I am A-okay…" she giggled nervously, walking back down the dock, clearly struggling to carry Ragnell. Ike watched, slightly timid for the young princess.

"Hahaha, that's quite the woman you've got there." Orca cheered.

"What exactly did you mean?" Ike asked.

"Oh nothing pal, ain't nothing to be ashamed of, she's perhaps one of the most fair woman I've seen in this port, and I've seen many." Orca stated.

Ike scoffed, "I think you're taking things the wrong way..."

* * *

 **-Three Hours Later-**

* * *

The passengers were boarding, climbing up a rope net. Most were woman and children; others looked to be simple hardworking men. The crew members were lifting the last of their goods up, several on the deck taking them below, or handing them over to their respective owners. Ike was on the dock, repeatedly looking down the pier to see if Corrin was anywhere in sight. It was difficult to see past the crowds of people.

"Mr. Greil, I won't leave without you, so go look for your friend." Orca called down, grabbing an elder man's hand and helping him onto the boat. Ike nodded, shuffling through the crowd till he was at the town's main gate.

"Corrin!" He called out, looking around the shops and concession stalls. Ike saw the Killer Termites turn a corner. "Hey kids, did you see a friend of mine pass through here."

"Oh yeah bud, she your friend bud, huh, is that it, bud?" the leader razed. The other boys laughed.

"Uh, yeah, so do you um, sports know where she is?" He repeated.

"What's the matter bud, you having trouble speakin'?" the leader razed again.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Listen here, boy, I don't have time for this..." Ike's friendly tone was gone, replaced by one he used to taunt enemies. The three boys behind the leader grew nervous, but the head kid stood tall.

"Alright, alright bud, you've earned our information…" he pointed up the pathway they came, "… She is up by the windmill." Ike nodded.

"Thanks, sluggers." Ike tried being hip and cool, even pointing to the boys, but he ended up cringing at himself, added only by their laughter.

"Man bud, you're something else." The leader said, him and his posse strolling away single file.

Ike walked up the pathway, turning the corner of a red brick building, seeing Corrin walking his way, a newer, larger satchel, likely filled with whatever goods she got, on her left shoulder. She still appeared to be struggling with Ragnell, but Ike was happy nothing happened to her, or his sword. Corrin noticed the mercenary, quickening her pace; she almost tossed Ragnell into Ike's hand.

"Good heavens, Ike, how on Earth do you carry that thing?" she was rotating her arms, Ike hearing distinctive popping noises from her sockets.

"You get used to it after a while." Ike replied.

"And yet you carry that everywhere?" Corrin was out of breath, her hands on her knees.

"Unfortunately, but it's a burden I have to deal with." Ike hoisted Ragnell on his shoulder. "Do you need me to carry you?" Ike teased, which made Corrin frown at him, standing to her full height, giving Ike a coy smile.

"Nope, I am all good." She said.

"Alright well, the ship is about to part. Orca is waiting on us." Ike gestured behind himself, "We should get going."

"No problemo, Ike, let's go…" she walked a few steps ahead of him, and then stalled, hunching over to catch her breath. Ike laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"See you at the finish line." He teased. She pulled out her dragonstone, tossing it at the mercenary.

* * *

"…Anchors away!" Orca called out. His crew members, out of experience complied, pulling on two levers on both sides of the ship to lift up the anchors. Corrin and Ike were just entering the dock.

"Blast, Corrin, we need to hurry!" he called back.

"I- I thought you said…" she huffed, "… you said they were waiting on us."

Ike saw that the ladders were still down. "No time to ask questions, Corrin, come on!" he made it to the ladder, tossing Ragnell up to the deck. As he was climbing up, he noticed Corrin was hunched over on the dock, still catching her breath.

Ike grumbled, leaping down, he ran over to the princess. "Let's go, dragon lady." He lifted her up bridal style, running over to the ladder, climbing up to the ship with Corrin in arms. When they were on the ship, he looked up to Orca, who shrugged to the mercenary when Ike gave an accusing expression. He looked back to Corrin, who was now brandishing a harsh glare. Ike leaned back, distancing himself from Corrin.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Ike legitimately sounded scared.

"Oh, I don't know, I thought I heard the term 'dragon lady'… escape your maw." She had cornered Ike against the railing.

Ike thought for a moment, shrugging to Corrin. "Uh, sorry about that…" Corrin huffed, her lips forming a winning smirk. "…dragon lady." She looked back; Ike was leaning with one arm on the railing, leering at the princess.

* * *

 **-One Day Later-**

* * *

Ike was below deck, peering up to the ceiling as the boat rocked back and forth. He was in his hammock, which swayed in motion with the ship. He smacked his lips, closing his eyes, he heard a knocking. He peered over to the entrance. Corrin was there.

"What ya doing there, Radiant boy?" she had her hands behind her back, swaying in a cute fashion as she walked over.

"I prefer the term, Radiant man." he rebutted, which earned a hearty giggle from Corrin.

"Okay, Radiant man, I have to ask you something." He looked over, sitting up.

"Uh-oh, who did you kill now?" he teased. Ike was surprised by how much he had been talking in the last few days. Sure, for most of the journey, he was quiet as always, but whenever he and Corrin spoke, they'd tease each other passive aggressively, or have generally funny conversations. It was a relationship he didn't have with anyone besides his good friend Soren… who he dearly missed.

"Oh, no one…" she coyly smiled.

"Alright well, what do you got?" Ike leaned back.

Before Corrin could speak, Orca had called down below to the mercenary and princess. "Master Greil, Lady Corrin, please come quick!" he yelled down below deck

The mercenary and princess bolted on deck, up the set of stairs next to Captain Orca, who was peeking through a telescope. After several moments, he turned his attention to Corrin and Ike, pointing out to the ocean.

"Look out there!" he cried. Ike peered over the ships rear, Corrin looking over his shoulder. In the distance, around a kilometer away, there was another boat, smaller in size to Orca's ship. It was more of a frigate sized boat, while Orca's could possibly be around the size of a capital ship. The distant boat had a black flag, meaning only one thing.

"Pirates." Corrin stated, making eye contact with the mercenary when he turned to nod. One of the crew members pointed out to the horizon.

"Wait, what's that over there?" he yelled out. Orca peered through his telescope, almost dropping it when he realized what his crew member pointed to. Corrin caught it before it slipped through his fingers, lifting it up to her eyes to scan the horizon.

"Ike, there's another ship way out there, maybe a few minutes behind the other." Corrin handed the telescope back to Orca, who was in a frantic conversation with his crew members, trying to calm the panicking passengers.

"Does it have a black flag?" Ike asked, grabbing the now dropped telescope.

"Yep, it looks to be a little larger too." Corrin replied. Orca rushed over to Corrin's side.

"What are we going to do…" he gestured to the crew and passengers. "We aren't fighters, how can we defend ourselves from a boarding party?"

Corrin placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll think of something." Corrin pointed to a crew member. "You there, get the woman and children below deck." The man nodded, rushing onto the lower deck.

"Lady Corrin, I don't think you heard me correct. None of my men and passengers are fighters!" Orca pleaded.

"I understand that, Orca, but we don't really have much…" She felt Ike tap on her shoulder. Orca turned back to his crew, who all looked like they had seen death, or we about to. Ike pointed out to the closer ship.

"You two aren't related are you?" Ike asked, pointing Corrin to the captain of the frigate. The man had a long shaggy beard, greasy hair, yellow teeth, and stained clothes. Corrin nudged Ike, who chuckled, taking the opportunity to scan the pirate vessel. She noticed a single lifeboat.

"Master Greil, what are we to do? Even if we stop the first assault, the other ship isn't far behind." Ike thought for a moment, drawing a blank, he looked to Corrin for support. Her index finger was to her chin, looking back to Orca's sails, then out to the distant ship. Ike smiled.

"Corrin, I see those gears turning, what have you got?" Ike's voice resonated with pride.

She turned to face her companion, a confidant grin on her face. "Alright Ike, here's the plan."

* * *

The frigate was closing in to the passenger ship, whom had long slowed their pace to half-mast. The various pirates crowded at the front, with the captain standing by the helm. He picked at his teeth, leaning over to the closest pirate.

"What in the great Davy Jones are they doin'?" He asked, which earned a shrug from the fellow pirate. The captain scoffed. "Whatever, by tonight's endin', we'll be havin' a whole loot for yar selves." The frigate was less than a hundred meters from the ferry. Many of the crew members were readying the landing party.

Aside from the creaking wood, and crashing ocean, the air was completely silent. This garnered the attention of the captain and his closest swabby.

"Yer think they abandoned ship?" the pirate asked, earning a smack to the head from the captain.

"Don't be dunce, where are Earth would they'n swim off too?" he scolded.

Back on the ferry, Ike and Corrin we leaning behind the rear railing. Corrin was on Ike's back, peering through a small slit in the wood. The frigate was less than fifty meters now. Ike ensured Ragnell was good and secure around his belt, peering back to Corrin. She squinted, counting under her breath.

"Ike…." She readied. The pirate ship was only ten meters. "…Now!" Ike sprang into action, leaping over the railing and onto the pirate ship, the young princess leaped off his back, cutting down the two closest pirates. She gestured to Orca, who was once again by his helm.

"Now boys, anchors away!" the crew complied, heaving the two iron weights back above deck. Orca gestured to the crew by the sails. "Full sail ahead men!" the two white sails dropped down to their full length, allowing the ferry to speed off away from the frigate.

Ike was hacking away at the closest crew members with a wide sword swing. None of them wore any armor, so any direct hit was a death sentence. Corrin rolled behind Ike, blocking two swings from two different pirates trying to attack the mercenary. The mercenary who had been dueling with three, spun around to face the two, Corrin rushed ahead of Ike to pierce, and stab at the three previous pirates. Ike was making quick work of the pirates, moving from one to the other in a matter of moments, whilst the princess raced across deck, dodging and rolling under swings of pirates, who in their distraction of Corrin, were cut down by Ike.

Corrin had made it to the stairs; the captains second in command running down with a cutlass high above his head, the silver haired maiden side stepped from his downward swing, smacking him across the face with the flat of her sword. The man flipped over the railing, falling into the rushing ocean water. Corrin was now on the main deck, face to face with the captain.

"Yer think yer a clever one ay, well I'm gonna prove ya wrong wench!" The captain pulled out his cutlass, racing up to Corrin with a horizontal swing, she easily blocked this with her Yato blade, the two blades grind against each other as Corrin broke the lock, almost catching the captain in the back.

Ike was heaving a man off the ground, tossing him into a group of other pirates, who all went overboard as a result. A pirate on the mast was taking aim at Corrin with a bow. Ike noticed, sending out a blue wave of energy at the foe, who went flying from the mast, falling on top of a group of crew members lifeless. Ike heaved Ragnell behind his back, blocking a swing from a stray pirate, turning to face him, leaping back from a swing as he swung Ragnell up, cutting the man from the waist up.

Corrin was still sword fighting with the captain, their duel looking akin to a fencing match. The captain jabbed at the princess with his fist, hitting the princess in the chest, causing her to fall to the floor. Corrin shook her head, noticing the captain race at her. She glanced at her dragonstone, smirking as she slid it across the ground. The unaware captain stepped on it, yelping as he fell towards the princess, who held her sword in front of herself, the captain piercing clean through. He remained there for a moment, glancing down to the sword now thrust through his chest. His left eye twitched, before collapsing onto the ground. Corrin let out a sigh in relief, getting to her feet and rushing over to the helm. When she stood by the mighty wheel, looking out to the distant waters, then down to the deck to see the lifeboat still hanging over the side of the frigate.

"Ike, the lifeboat!" she called out. Ike looked over to the left side of the ship; a small lifeboat was dangling over the railing end. The mercenary rushed forward, pushing aside any pirates who got in his way. As Ike was doing this, Corrin was turning the helm, the ship that was once heading south, was now turning north. Corrin peered ahead; the distant capital ship was now far closer.

Ike hacked at the two ropes holding up the lifeboat. Once free, it fell to the waters radiant warrior turned to see all the crew members dead. Tying Ragnell to his belt while smiling to himself, he raced up the stairs to Corrin, standing next to her as she guided the ship along the waters. The larger capital ship was less than a thousand feet now, Ike and Corrin could see the panicking crew members even from here.

"Corrin, I think we're good." Ike stared ahead intensely.

"Not yet, just one more moment..." Corrin was struggling to fight against the winds. Ike looked to her then ahead. Their frigate was less than one hundred meters, many of the pirates were leaping over board. The mercenary felt a bead of sweat drip from his brow. "…Ike, lets-" he didn't let her finish, instead lifting her up into his arms, jumping clean over the side of the ship. Ike and Corrin splashed deep into the water, both swimming up to the surface. The mercenary gasped for air, looking around the uneasy waters for Corrin. Meanwhile, the capital ship, unable to avoid the frigate, collided with the smaller ship. Wood, iron, rope, cloth, and the crew members went flying out in a violent crash. The three masts of the larger ship collapsed forward, crushing the decks below them, and the splitting the whole ship in two, then three.

Floor boards, and thick iron were sent flying dozens of feet away from the water. Several crew members were crushed by debris. The ocean surface became littered with wood, and cloth; oil lamps on board burst into flames, scorching any part of the ship that remained above the waters maw. The smoke blanketed the sky, casting a thick shadow all around. Ike looked around, scanning the water's surface for any sign of Corrin.

"C-Corrin, where are you, can you hear me!" Ike tried not to swallow sea water as he called out for the princess.

"Ike, I'm over here!" Ike turned, seeing the princess struggle to keep above the surface. He quickly swam over to her, folding her arms around his neck.

"Hold tight alright." She nodded in compliance. Ike scanned the water's surface again, noticing the distant lifeboat. Wasting no time, he swam forward.

After several minutes of swimming, Ike and Corrin made it to the lifeboat, the mercenary hoisted Corrin in first, attempting to climb up himself. He struggled, but Corrin grabbed his hands, heaving him onto the boat. The mercenary collapsed on top of Corrin, who became slightly flustered as the mercenary pushed himself off her. Ike grabbed the two oars and began rowing back toward Orca's ship, which was halted about a mile away, having completely stopped to wait for the princess and the mercenary. Corrin began squeezing the water out from her hair. Ike gazed over her shoulder; the two ships had begun sinking below the water's surface. He looked back to Corrin, who smiled at Ike's glare.

"Got to say, Corrin, you are full of surprises." Ike proudly stated.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Ike." She smiled brightly to Ike. The two chuckled. "Do you think there's any risk of them getting out of that mess?" Corrin asked.

Ike was about to answer, when both him and Corrin noticed several dorsal fins in the water, swimming toward the wreckage.

Ike smirked to the princess. "Nope, not anymore."

* * *

 **The pirate raid part was actually once part of a story I had previously written but have since removed... So, yeah...**

 **Also, I guess Ike and Corrin's conversation at lunch could be a pre-C support conversation, if there was such a thing.**

 **As always, if ya enjoyed, be sure to R &R, follow, fave, report [Please don't report :( ], whatever you want (except report)**

 **As I stated above, sorry if Ike and Corrin, especially Ike, are a bit OOC in this chapter. I just wanted to give the story a bit of back and forth humor, but the more serious chapters will more than likely be in line with how Ike really is in the Tellius Series.**

 **And also as I stated before... the next few chapters are gonna be a change of pace for the story, so just a heads up. :)**


	6. C Support

**I'm sure the title says it all...**

 **as always, R &R if ya want... or not ... :)**

* * *

 **C Support**

* * *

"Uuuf" Ike groaned.

"S-sorry, Ike… I guess I was moving too fast." Corrin was holding a small piece of cloth. "Looks like it went a bit deeper than we thought." She continued to clean off a wound Ike had in his right shoulder.

"Guess so…" Ike blankly stared ahead.

"I'm sorry about this, Ike. If I had been paying more attention to my surroundings, you wouldn't have had to take that arrow." Corrin laid the wet rag down, switching to a dry one.

"Don't worry about it, Corrin. Your life is more important than my shoulder." Ike winced somewhat at Corrin padding at the wound. She put the dry rag down as well, grabbing gauze to rap around Ike's shoulder.

"I'm just glad it didn't take your life… I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if you lost your life because of my own stupidity." She sighed.

"Corrin, don't beat yourself up over this." He was looking at her now. "What happened, happened, we can't change that, so now we just move on."

"I know, but… what if, Ike? What if I did get you killed?" Corrin pleaded

"Then so be it, as long as I'm here I won't let you die. There is too much riding on your survival." Ike's voice was stern in its tone.

"You're my friend, Ike. I don't think I could bare seeing something like that happen to you, especially if it was because of me… I've already lost so much." Corrin was wrapping much slower. "I know my job as a leader is to bare the hardship of all my men, but… sometimes I don't think I can take it. I… don't think I'm fit to be their leader, let alone their princess…"

Ike faintly smiled, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, Ike... it's just-" Corrin glared at him. "It isn't the first time I've gotten someone killed. My father..." she paused, "My mother... they sacrificed themselves to save me. But what was it worth, I can't even hold a candle to their leadership. Gods... everything has been happening so quickly these past few weeks, I... I haven't really had anytime to think about my mother." her voice grew uneven.

"Corrin, none of those things were your fault. Your parents gave their lives to save you, because they loved you, and they believed in you, just like everyone else here, giving their all to support your cause." Ike tried to comfort her, but she shook her head.

"I know that, but what if it had all been in vain?" she mumbled the last part, but Ike heard it clearly. They remained in silence for a moment, Ike peering around, noticing an etching in the side of a sakura tree.

"Corrin..." she looked up to him, "Does the carving you make in a tree ever disappear?" he asked.

"No, it's a scar that will always be there." she replied.

"Right, but the tree keeps growing..." Ike paused, "Eventually, when the tree has grown taller, and its branches grow wider and more brilliant in size, that scar, will become a smaller part of the whole." he faintly smiled. "You have already done such an amazing job, Corrin, and I think you always will. Regardless of how much others may believe in you, I won't falter in my trust for you, Corrin."

The young princess finished wrapping the gauze around Ike's shoulder, taking a step back so Ike could flex his arm to check how much flexibility he had. Ike proudly smiled to her. "Not bad, Corrin, not bad at all."

"You like it, it's my first..." she reached a hand out to help the mercenary stand to his full height. Ike looked down to the princess, who warmly smiled to him. "Thank you, Ike... I am, so grateful to have met someone like you." she bowed her head, staring with her pinkish eye's into the mercenaries. He simply nodded to her in slight bewilderment.

* * *

 **-Ike and Corrin Achieved C Support-**

* * *

 **There ya go boy's and gals and everyone else...**

 **Short chapter I know, but I guess the title speaks for itself.**

 **The bit about a scar on a tree becoming a smaller part of the whole is an old quote I believe. I heard it from a friend, and I stuck with me, but I don't actually know where it's from.**


	7. Back to the Island

**You know the drill by now. R &R if ya want, or don't, that's cool too.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank anyone again who has supported this story via Favs/Follows/Reviews, it means a lot.**

 **There is a paragraph near the end that you may recognize from an earlier chapter, I have moved it to this one, feeling it was better suited here.**

 **Anywho...**

* * *

Ike pushed the flap of his tent, taking a deep breath as he tied Ragnell to his belt. Over a week ago, he and Corrin had gone to Aquilonia to try and win the support of Duke Varan of the island, which they did indeed manage to do. Appeasing him wasn't hard; he was what some would call a cliché corrupt politician. All Corrin needed to do was promise good compensation for his aid; she had more than enough funds now.

However, Corrin had several other conditions for the Duke to meet in order for her to lend her part of the agreement, which was for Varan to put a stop to his oppressive laws against the people of his island. Ike warned Corrin that he may take advantage of her hospitality, but she still went through with her offer. He obviously agreed, and with that, Corrin began to pay for lackluster soldiers who were nothing to write home about.

They weren't bad men, just not the best warriors. In the week since, the majority of the men from the island were either wounded in battle, or fled their posts previously captured without so much of as a fight. Ike had begun to drill them intensely into shape, many of the men showed great gratitude towards Ike and Corrin, but Duke Varan of Aquilonia had obviously sent the bottom of the barrel when it came to soldiers.

Ike knew these kinds of men. In the eyes of the Duke, they weren't soldiers, they were cannon fodder. No, his real men were likely with him in his castle, guarding him as he would scarf his face full of food as his people struggled to make it one day without going hungry. It didn't take long for Corrin to pull her funding away from Varan, but the damage to her own morale had already been done. The Duke hadn't even tried to put an end to his harsh laws.

Corrin felt she had a moral duty to march her men towards the island, put an end to Duke Varan, and free his people… but Corrin knew the repercussions of such an assault. Corrin's cause was already on shaky ground, and no matter what Varan was doing to his own people, it was not probable cause to invade an entire island and remove its leader from power. Attacking them would only make Corrin look like an aggressor, so she'd lose support from all sides.

The men who were sent to Corrin had all decided to stay, promising to help Corrin all the way till the end. This more than likely they didn't even matter to the Duke, he was practically sending the men to their deaths. Ike had decided to take matters into his own hands. Corrin was in no place to do anything about this situation, so Ike was going to take care of it himself. He was about to step into a boat to take himself back to shore, but he heard Corrin calling for him.

"Ike… Ike…" she stopped just ahead of him, "Ike… ' _hoof_ '… I caught up." She took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm good… where are you going?"

Ike placed Ragnell into the boat, "I have a few things I need to take care of, I'll be back in a day or two." He turned to face Corrin, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I see… well, why don't I come with you, I could help." She cheerfully smiled.

Ike shook his head, "No, Corrin, you need to stay here. You have an army to lead, and you can't do that if you're off traveling with me." Ike's voice was rather stern, which caught the princess by surprise.

"O-okay, um…" she looked to the side, "You're right." She met gazes with Ike again. "Alright well, you be safe okay. Try to come back in one piece." She bowed slightly to Ike before turning to leave.

Ike felt a tinge of guilt come over him somewhat. "Corrin…" he called out, she turned to face him again her hair flopping to over her shoulder. Ike struggled to form the words he wanted to say, the occasional 'um' would escape his lips, but he was drawing a blank. "I'll uh… I'll see you when I get back."

She smiled, almost grinning as she turned back towards the camp. Ike sighed, stepping inside of the small row boat. He grabbed the oars, rowing away from the small pier outside Corrin's camp. It would take an hour or for I to row his way across the bay, but it would cut the time spent walking considerably, even if he's going to be a little more worn out.

* * *

Ike was for the third time in Windfall, which was much closer now due to the camps new location. Ike had been in deep thought the entire trip here. Perhaps he had been too harsh on Corrin, he had to admit, he was a little frustrated with her when it came to this whole Aquilonia thing. If she had heeded his warning, they might not have found themselves involved in this mess. But he remembered how new this all still was for her. He could think back to times when he had made just as foolish of decisions, or putting his trust in people who truly didn't deserve it. He hoped Corrin would learn from this experience though. Ike couldn't shake off the disappointed look on Corrin's face though. Perhaps he should apologize to her. Ike wandered into the familiar bar he had visited weeks ago, it hadn't changed. In the corner, he could see Argel and his men in their usual seats. Argel spotted the mercenary, grinning instantly, raising his glass to Ike. His men all turned to see Ike approaching them, they all hollered as the mercenary stood next to the table.

"Mr. Greil, so good to see you, how have you been?" one of them asked.

"Can't complain, nobody listens." Ike smiled, they all laughed out load.

"Well take a seat, I'm sure a river of mead ought to drown your troubles." Another slid a tankard of mead to Ike, who caught it before taking a drink from it.

"It is good to see you, …" Argel raised his glass to Ike, the two men tapped their glasses together before taking a drink from their tankards, "What's the occasion… you get bored of being a soldier again?" all the men laughed.

"Unfortunately, no… I'd hate to ask this of you boys again, but I may need you just for a day." Ike looked to each of them.

"Uh oh, that princess of yours screw up somehow?" the man on the way end joked. Ike raised an eyebrow, nodding with a grin as the men chuckled. He took another swig from his mead.

"What have you got for us now?" Argel leaned back into his seat.

"Nothing major, we're just going to be heading to Aquilonia to give the Duke a little talking too." Ike scanned the men's expressions. They seemed unfazed by this mission, several of them chuckling again before tapping their cups together.

"Whelp…" Argel leaned forward, "You can count me in. And these boys ain't staying here unless they're fine with a dock in their pay" he reached his cup out. Ike chuckled, tapping his drink against Argel's again.

* * *

 **-A Day Later-**

* * *

Ike and Argel's men stepped onto the docks of Aquilonia; the port was mildly busy for a town so depraved of goods. Ike looked to the top of the hill, Duke Varan's castle as perched imposingly on top. The mercenaries marched through the town, the blue haired mercenary carrying Ragnell in hand out in the open. Many of the town's people moved out of the way of Ike and the mercenaries, taking caution of the intense look in his eyes. Even the town guards steered clear of the mercenary. The sound of coughing from within the make shift housing could be heard, the stalls of food and goods were quite dour in appearance. When Argel passed by a young girl, he leaned down to place a few silver coins in her cup that she had been holding out. He gave he a warm smile before standing and resuming his march up the hill. All Ike could see was a depraved town, it's people were hungry, cold, and desperately afraid. This only fueled his anger he held to the Duke Varan.

After a few minutes of hiking up the mountain, Ike and his men stood in front of the large castle doors. Argel signaled two of his men to open them; they pulled with all their might, the large wooden doors slid open. Ike stepped into the large keep, ahead of him, on the throne was Duke Varan; a young lady was holding a plate full of fruits just in front of him. Four guards stood on each side of his throne, while many more stood throughout the keep. Varan sat up; a cold smirk grew across his face. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here." He coyly smiled. "To which do I owe the pleasure?"

The doors behind Ike slammed shut; Ike stopped several paces ahead of the Duke, Ragnell stabbed into the marble of the floor. Varan was unfazed.

"Oooohoohoo… look at this…. so that whelp of a princess is flexing her little fangs in my direction, eh." He laughed. "How awfully bold of her. How might this look to all the kingdoms. A supposed peace loving princess, sending her mercenary to suppress a rightful Duke of a wealthy nation?" he laughed coyly again. "How very surprising…"

Ike scowled, leaning his two hands on the pummel of Ragnell. "You didn't comply with Princess Corrin's demands. You agreed to stop with your oppressive tax laws and regulations on your people before Corrin started funding you. Instead you spat in the face of that agreement, taking her money to further your corrupt house."

"She was the one who was stupid enough to fund me before hand, whelp. Besides, what does it matter, she's pulled her funding, so now she has no involvement, in what happens here." He sat back against his seat. "But look at what she does, she sends her little beefed boy to sort it out himself." He laughed out loud, his voice echoed off the walls of his keep.

"You know, I'd heard so much about you." He grinned, "Oh, look… oh the hero of blue flames, oh he's so dreamy… the Radiant Hero can take on a whole army, he's got such big muscles, he fought in two wars, oh he's such a hero" He was putting on a feminine voice, dancing within his seat to act out his impersonation. "But look at you now…" his voice returned to normal. "Some pretty little princess bats her eyelashes at you a few times, and now, you're her lap dog, hounding out any bone she throws for you." He smirked winningly. "Is this the destiny for all 'legendary heroes'? To become lowly dogs to a stupid little princess who turns tale against her own home?" he paused. "How very amusing..."

"You done…" Ike simply asked. Varan's leer expression disappeared immediately. "I am not here on her orders, now we're playing by my rules… Corrin may be forgiving, but I'm not. If you continue with your actions, you'll become my enemy." Ike scanned the faces of all the guards in the room, "and I won't have any mercy on my enemies. So consider this your first and final warning." Ike hoist Ragnell onto his shoulder. "If I have to come back here, you'd better make peace with yourself."

The Duke's face had grown pale, despite all the power he may have had at his fingertips, he truly felt fear at this moment. Ike turned to leave; Argel smirked to Varan, winking as he followed behind Ike. Argel's men opened the large doors, Ike and Argel exited the keep, with the mercenaries pulling the doors shut behind them. The keep was completely silent for several minutes.

"Ley…" Varan finally broke the silence, having not taken his eyes off the spot of the floor Ragnell pierced through.

"Yes milord?" the maid asked.

"Go gather my law books, and call in meeting with my counsel." His eyes were still fixated on the hole Ragnell had caused in his marble floor.

* * *

- **A Day Later-**

* * *

"Welp… it wasn't much of a mission, so I don't think compensation is all that necessary." Argel and Ike were strolling just outside Windfall.

"Sorry if you felt like it was a waste of time, I just needed back up in case things went south." Ike looked over to the mercenary. Argel waved this statement off.

"Aw, don't worry about it, I understand. I would have done the same thing." He looked to Ike.

"In any case…" Ike reached a hand out, "Thank you for your help Argel, goodbye, until we meet again." Argel took it, giving a short but firm handshake before Ike began to walk away.

"Mr. Greil ?" Ike turned to face him, "What are your plans for after the war?" Argel asked, to which Ike simply shrugged. "Well, if you decide to look for work after the war is over, I'd be happy to extend a hand."

"I'll think about it…" Ike turned to leave again.

"It's just…" Argel continued, "You really should consider what you're going to do when peace returns to the land. Even though you're fighting for a noble cause, at the end of the day, legendary or not, we're just mercenaries."

Those last words struck at Ike like an arrow. He didn't know why, but those words sent a strange feeling of sadness through his heart. He looked back to Argel, nodding once before taking his leave.

'…at the end of the day, legendary or not, we're just mercenaries.'

* * *

 **-Several hours later-**

* * *

Ike stepped onto the pier, taking a sigh of relief at being back at the camp. It had been his home for the last few weeks, almost months. He couldn't recall a time he stayed in one place for so long. He looked around the night time pathways, all the tents for the soldiers were dark, the shops and stalls were devoid of movement as well. There wasn't anyone out here, save for the occasional soldier patrolling the perimeter, a small lantern in hand as they walked.

Ike strolled towards the Lady's tent, one of Corrin's retainers catching his eye. "Jakob…" he called.

The butler turned to face the mercenary, bowing as he stopped just ahead of him. "Ah, Mr. Greil, I see you have returned." Ike nodded.

"Do you know where Corrin is right now?" Ike asked.

"Lady Corrin had retired to her quarters for the night." Jakob emphasized the 'Lady' in his sentence. Ike hadn't noticed.

"Right… well… thank you, Jakob." Ike nodded to him, walking away in the direction of his tent. He supposed he could talk to Corrin in the morning. As he approached his tent, he noticed the hot springs nearby. A large tent was set up around a hot spring after it was discovered near the camp, having been added to the emcampment to improve the army's morale, but Ike had never gone in to relax. Now seemed like a good time to do so since no one was awake to disturb him.

He went to his tent to remove all his armor, heading over to the hot springs soon after. The mercenary entered the springs and into the dressing room, undressing completely and covering his waist with a towel, stretching as he walked out of the dressing's room. The steam from the hot springs fogged up his vision, but he could just make out the water's edge. He took a step right into the water, seating himself in it's warm essence, Ike let out a relaxed sigh as he sank into the water, it soothed his aching muscles.

"Hello, is someone else here?" Ike's eyes shot open at the feminine voice. He sat up, squinting through the steam to find the origin of the voice. On the opposite end of the pool, he could barely make out a figure in the water, though he could not clearly see them.

"Um… Hello?" he called out with his deep voice.

"Ike!" he immediately recognized the voice.

"Corrin!" his face instantly grew red from embarrassment. He quickly got up; the towel around his waist was drenched in water. "Blast, I'm sorry, Corrin, I didn't know you were in here!" He stepped out of the water. Ike could barely make her out, but judging by the splashing echoing from her side, she must have quickly sunk herself into the pool.

"I- I'm sorry, Ike… I'll take my-" Ike cut her off.

"No Corrin, you were here first, forgive me." Ike quickly jogged out of the room.

* * *

Ike sat in his tent, organizing his armor into a neat pile, trying anything to distract his mind from the embarrassing thoughts he was having. He really felt like a complete fool, being broken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching his tent.

"Ike…" the voice called from the other side.

"Yep." He called back. Corrin pulled the flap away, nervously smiling as she entered the tent. She sat crisscross in front of Ike.

"Um…" her face grew crimson. "I guess we should get the elephant out of the room." She nervously giggled, twirling her hair for a moment.

"Y-yeah…" Ike frowned. "Sorry about that. I swear on my father's grave that I didn't see anything."

"O-oh that's okay, Ike, I believe you." Corrin rocked a little in place.

"I'd heard you had retired to bed, so…" Ike placed the last piece of armor he had down.

"Yeah, um, about that… I told everyone that to get them off my back for a little while… I know that sounds childish, but I kind of wanted a little space away from my retainers and siblings." She laughed, "I love them all to death, but they can drive me up a wall sometimes."

Ike chuckled, "Oh I know, I remember having that problem with my mercenary group."

"Oh yeah?" Corrin giggled.

"Yeah… they were sometimes a handful even for me." He chuckled at the memory.

"Heh, they must have been real rapscallions then, if they were able to get on your nerves, huh?" Corrin shifting her gaze to Ike's.

"Yeah…" Ike nodded, "Anyway, again, sorry for walking in on you bathing. I'm glad I didn't invade too far in your privacy."

"It's okay, Ike. I'm glad I didn't see anything too." Her eyes widened at that statement. "I mean, I'm not s-saying that I wouldn't like-" she stopped herself, her face grew bright red as Ike's brows furrowed. "I d-didn't mean it like that! You know, I wouldn't like seeing… y-you kno…." She stopped again avoiding gazes with Ike, "I'm not saying you're not handsome, I-I mean you are it's just…" Her eyes shot wider than ever, she looked to Ike, who had the most perplexed look on his face, "Um… I think, I should go." Corrin practically shot out from the tent.

Ike sat in quiet for several moments, trying to work out exactly what she had meant. He merely shrugged, happy he got to apologize to Corrin for that awkward encounter. Still, he wondered what that was all about.

Lots of people, especially women, considered Ike to be handsome, which wasn't something he paid any mind to, and he never really took a person's image into consideration when he spoke to them, but he did have to admit, he kind of thought Corrin was very pretty. Perhaps he shouldn't feel so ashamed, it was probably obvious. He could think of lots of his old friends who were rather pretty or handsome, but he never cared beforehand.

' _So why do I now?_ ' he pondered.

* * *

 **The last paragraph was moved from Chapter 3 too here, I felt it was better suited here.**

 **As always, I appreciate reviews, fav, follows... reports {not really the reports part :( }**

 **If not, I hope you're enjoying the story if you've made it this far.**

 **:)**


	8. B Support

**Sorry about that wait between chapters, I have a lot of things going on in my life, but no one worry, I will finish this story.**

* * *

 **-B Support-**

* * *

"Hyah….. Hyahh!" Ike swung his blade in various angles, eyeing the level they started and finished closely. The loud swoosh Ragnell made as it sliced through the air was like soft thunder. He'd check his fighting stance without even looking, placing his feet here or there whenever he needed. The sound of restless crickets trickled the night, with a full pale moon blanketing the camp in a soft blue glow.

Ike stopped for a moment to catch his breath, his ear slightly twitched as he heard someone approaching from behind him. He turned to face them, seeing Corrin wander onto the cobblestone ground he trained on.

"Can't sleep?" she simply asked.

"I've always trained late at night, helps clear the mind." He responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you… I'll take my leave." Corrin slightly grimaced.

"No, no… you're fine, Corrin, what is it you needed." Ike leaned onto Ragnell.

"Well, to be honest, I was wondering if you'd allow me to train with you?" Corrin swayed with her hands behind her back before meeting her gaze with Ike.

"Oh?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"I've trained with Xander and Ryoma before, and they are the strongest men I've ever seen, at least that's what I thought before meeting you. I just thought it'd be nice to train as I did with them."

Ike smiled, nodding as he grabbed Ragnell's handle, "Alright, Corrin, I can accept that, I won't go easy though."

Corrin grinned, "Oh good, it would be a shame if you did anything else."

* * *

 **-One Hour Later-**

* * *

"Alright, Corrin I think that's enough for tonight." Ike watched as the young princess slumped to her knees, catching her breath from a long training segment.

"No, I-I'm good, Ike, just give me a moment and I'll be good." Corrin said in-between breaths.

"I don't think so, Corrin, you best head off to bed anyway, it's getting late, and you have an army to lead tomorrow."

Corrin reluctantly nodded, getting to her feet. "Maybe you're right; I suppose we've trained enough for tonight. It's certainly been fun... even if I ended up wearing myself out."

"Well, whenever you feel like testing your steel against my own, I'll always be willing, Corrin."

"Thanks Ike, I know as long as I train under you, I'll be better able to protect the ones I love." Corrin smiled warmly. Ike slightly chuckled, but Corrin swore she saw a flicker in distraught at her statement. "Ike, is everything okay?" she asked.

Ike took a moment to think, but he merely looked away. "I'm fine, Corrin. I just can't sleep is all."

"Ike, I know you're strong, the strongest I've ever met, but don't think for a moment that you can't talk to me about whatever may or may not be troubling you. After everything you've done for me, heck, even throwing our first battle so that you can help me grow stronger, I would be more than willing to listen."

Ike raised an eyebrow, "You knew about that?"

Corrin giggled, "Of course, there was no way I could have beat you, but I know with your help, I'll one day be a match for you!"

"Well, until then, Corrin, I'll make sure I teach you everything I know." Ike faintly grinned, before returning to his training.

"Ike..." he turned to face the princess again, "I want to help you. Please don't think you have to face things alone. You can trust me."

"I already do trust you, Corrin, but some things are better left unsaid." Ike voiced.

"Ike... please." Corrin placed her hand on his arm, he sighed to himself in vexation.

"Corrin, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but even with the greatest of training, with all the preparation you can muster, you can't always save everyone."

"I know that, Ike, but I can at least try." Corrin grimaced slightly. "Where is this coming from, Ike?"

"I, I know what it's like to lose a parent, Corrin. I had the greatest teacher a person could ever ask for, but in the end, I couldn't save him. The world quickly taught me that there is no clear cut path to victory. Sometimes, you need to get face down in the muck, do things that no one else wants, and these things never leave you." he closed his eyes. "Your means of winning are indeed noble, Corrin, but I hope you'll be ready when things don't go the ways you want them too."

"Ike, I... I understand. I am naive on so many things, and I already have a hard time baring some of the things I've already done... But what other choice do I have? I don't want to lose my faith in the good of people, and I want to be ready for whenever the going gets tough, and if fate has different plans in store, then I won't rest until that fate has been altered."

Ike faintly smiled. "You're a good person, Corrin, admittedly a little too naive, but... I suppose I wasn't too different."

"You're a good person too, Ike. I know there may be things in your past that you're not proud of, but I believe in my heart of hearts that you're a good man, perhaps the best man I know. Honestly, I'm glad you and I are so different in world views, whatever the common ground may be, I suppose that would be the right way moving forward."

"Heh, I don't know if I'm the best man you know, Corrin, but I'm humbled by your sentiment." Ike faintly smiled. "No matter which path you chose to follow, I'll be right over your shoulder."

"I know you will, Ike. It's like I said before, when we met. We're like two peas in a pod, we'll get along very well." she grinned to Ike, who simply chuckled to the young princess.

"I guess you were right on the money about that, Corrin."

* * *

 **-Ike and Corrin Achieved B Support-**

* * *

 **I'd say there is about two or three more chapters left to this story, just fyi. Anyway, I want to thank anyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed, it means a lot.**


	9. Uninterested Mercenary

Just outside the army's camp, the mercenary had sat himself upon a fallen tree trunk; in his hand were several sheets of paper, all categorizing a different thing for the army. Ike in his pursuit to aid Corrin in any way he could decided to tackle an issue the princess had been struggling with for some time… Budgeting. As his eyes scanned the various finances and numbers throughout the sheet, he would mark or cross off things he felt the army could cut back on or outright defund entirely. Ike was never really all that keen on doing the paper work back when he was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, almost always leaving such troubles to his friend Soren. However, he did have some experience in this rather mundane field, which wasn't saying a whole lot, but he at least was more capable than Corrin.

This was entirely the reason she entrusted the finances to Ike, after much convincing on his part. Initially, Ike regretted taking on such a task, often requiring the help of shopkeepers and businessmen within the camp to aid him, and Ike was hardly the one to ask for help. Almost always, he could see the strangers he asked were intimidated by his rather angry expression, something Ike could hardly help, but after some time, and repeated visits by the mercenary, some of the shopkeepers grew to know Ike, and vice versa. Eventually Ike had learned enough from them to take on finances on his own; it was still a rather tedious job, but one the mercenary did well.

He would visit storages for weapons, food and healthcare around camp, catalogue things the camp may or may not need and how much these expenditures would cost Corrin and the other nobles aiding her. He had just finished with such a task moments before seating himself on the log, and was nearly done with all the needed paper work for the week. When he finished looking over one page, double checking or sometimes triple checking, he'd lay them down next to him in a stack he had made, weighing them down with a rock so they wouldn't blow away… again.

A few weeks before, around the time he accepted this job, that's exactly what happened to him, much to his own embarrassment. As the mercenary was finishing up, he noticed a certain violet hair princess approaching him, seating herself next to him.

"Hello, there Mr. Greil" Camilla stated in her usual flirtatious tone. Ike simply nodded to her, continuing to look over the documents in his hand. "Oh my, you're not busy right now, are you Mr. Greil?"

Ike shrugged, "Just about." His tone was rather flat, which was usually how Ike spoke when near others.

"Oh, what a shame. It looks like I'll just have to park myself here for a while…" the princess scooted closer to the mercenary, "Right next to you."

Ike without looking over, again shrugged, "Alrighty." Was all that he responded with, much to the princess's frustration. She scooted closer to him, stretching her hands and arms in the air as she yawned. Ike's gaze didn't break from his pages, instead he grabbed his pencil to mark off another listing he took note of. Camilla was mildly confused; usually that method of her stretching would gain any man's attention.

In a last ditch effort, Camilla outright wrapped her arms around Ike's right bicep, pressing her body against his as best she could. "You know, Ike… I was thinking about taking a trip over to those hot springs we found by the mountain… care to join me?"

Ike shook his head, "No… I've still got work to do."

Camilla rolled her eyes, groaning out in frustration as she let go of the mercenary. "Oh goodness, Ike, you are so very dull, you know that?"

Ike finally peered over to her, eyes slightly more furrowed. "How so?"

"You turn down a girl when she offers to spend time with you in the hot springs? Most men would jump at the opportunity within a heartbeat." She explained.

Ike shrugged again, his lips curled at the tip. "I have more important things to do."

"Don't you think you should, relax a little?" Camilla leaned forward, peering up to the mercenary with a lustful glare in her eyes. Ike didn't even take a moment to consider her offer, simply shook his head, turning his attention back to his paperwork. Camilla again rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "How disappointing."

Ike simply shrugged at this response, much to Camilla's frustration. "Tell me something about yourself, Ike, and be honest, do you even have any form of interest in love."

Ike broke away from his paperwork, "What…"

"Aren't you interested in ever finding love?" She stated.

Ike raised an eyebrow, "Uh, how did we end up on this subject?"

"Well for starters, you seem to fail at recognizing a woman for her womanly features, and you seem to fail at recognizing when a girl has interest in you." She explained.

Ike peered around, working through his mind just what Camilla was talking about, and how she came up this these accusations towards him. "How did you come to this conclusion, exactly?"

"Ugh, have you not been paying attention to me for these last few minutes?" She asked, Ike shook his head in response, "When a girl offers you to go with her to a hot spring, or when a lady is touching you in such a soft manner, doesn't that ring the bell that she might have interest in you, Ike?"

Ike paused, thinking for a moment before responding, "What does going to the hot springs have to do with this again?"

Camilla's head sank, shaking in defeat. "You really are dull, Ike."The mercenary again paused, shrugging for the umpteenth time as he peered back to his paper. "You make it seem like you've never fallen in love with someone."

Ike shrugged, "Can't say I have."

Camilla's eyes grew wide with shock, "You mean to tell me that in all your time, in all your adventures, there has never been someone who has held a special place in your heart?!"

Ike looked over to her, nodding slightly before peering back to his paperwork.

"I… I uh…" she stood, "I think I'm going to go to the hot springs to relax myself, maybe I'll invite Elise and that cute little Sakura… whatever helps wash away this conversation."

"Alright, well… have fun I suppose." Ike simply stated.

As Camilla walked away, she placed her hand against her temple. Somehow the mere thought of someone never finding love was something of a crash course in her mind. Ike watched her leave for several moments before returning to his work, knowing he would be done before long.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

The mercenary entered the main military tent of the camp, a certain silver haired princess turned to face him when the sunlight from outside caught her attention as he opened the tent flap. As he walked over, he held out the stack of papers he had been working on.

"Alright, Corrin, thing should be good for the rest of the week, maybe longer if we're smart about our spending." Ike told her.

Corrin accepted the stack, placing it down on a table next to her. "Thank you again, Ike… you don't know how much of a life saver you are to me every time you do the budget."

Ike tilted his head, "It's no skin off my teeth, Corrin." He scratched the back of his head before turning his attention back to the princess, "If there isn't anything else you needed from me, I'll leave you be. Let me know if you need anything else, Corrin." Ike turned to leave, but Corrin reached over to grab Ike's wrist gaining his attention again.

"Wait, Ike…" she asked, "If you're looking to rest, I was just going to make myself some lunch. It won't be big, but if you're willing to wait, I'll make you some as well." Corrin held onto Ike's arm for several seconds before letting go, but the mercenary didn't seem to care or outright notice.

Ike thought for a second, before nodding to her. "Well, I do have other work I was planning on doing, so…" he raised his shoulders again, letting them sink back down after a brief moment.

"I'm sure they can wait, Ike, besides, when have you ever turned down a good meal?" She teased.

Ike chuckled, smiling slightly to her. "Eh, I guess you're right… As long as it has meat mixed in, I could wait a little while."

Corrin giggled, walking over to the pantry she had placed within this tent. "I suppose we'll have to make something with meat then."

Ike laughed, pacing up just behind the princess to help aid her in reaching for a box situated on the top shelf. Just outside the tent, the elder sister to Corrin was peering through the seam of the entrance. The sight of her younger sister and the mercenary perplexed her for several moments, but eventually, a small smile formed on her lips at the sight, she had to walk away so she could quietly giggle to herself.


	10. Protector

**I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far, I'm actually surprised by how much support this story had gotten. It means a lot. anyway, I know I said there would be like two of three more chapters left, but that might not be the case. The focus of the story, while yes being an adventure, is still largely centered around Corrin and Ike and their interactions. I assumed everyone knows Fire Emblem Fates story, so anything not touched upon in this story is really left up to interpretation.**

 **In any case, everyone's reviews and follows are appreciated. :)**

* * *

The night was cool and calm, the soft rustling of sakura trees caused their tiny pink pedals to flow like water in the wind. They would occasionally land on the mercenary, who leaned against a tree near Corrin's Private Quarters. He stared off into the dark night with hawk like precision, the slightest foreign movements catching his gaze even in the dark of night. Recently, Corrin's siblings had all joined with the young princess. All had been made clear not long before tonight, when they all put their trust into Corrin. They all quite literally made a leap of faith when they all jumped into the Bottomless Canyon. Once at the bottom, Corrin and Azura began to divulge all that they knew.

The true enemy of Nohr and Hoshido had become clear; it was a fell dragon by the name of Anankos. He had been the cause of all the invisible soldiers, and it was likely he was the one who truly instigated the war between Nohr and Hoshido, and the death of Corrin's mother. Not long after their first battle here in Valla, Corrin had the army set up camp to allow the two army's to rest. Despite this, the threat of the Valla warriors was still largely present.

Many raids of invisible soldiers attacked the camp. It seemed that there was no rest for Corrin and her forces. Of these raids, there was always a small group of them who solely focused on killing Corrin. Ike and her siblings protected her of course. Ryoma suggested that Corrin be protected tonight, but much of the army was exhausted after almost a day and a half of fighting. Ike however took it upon himself to protect Corrin, ensuring that no harm would come to her.

He had packed some pipe tobacco to keep him awake; the soothing of the smoke relaxed his nerves. It may not be good for his heath, but neither was a sword to the chest. He quickly came to respect Corrin's older brothers; Ryoma and Xander, both of them were very skilled swordsmen. He sparred with them both briefly, they proved very talented. Xander suffered from the same issues as Corrin, but he wasn't surprised. Ryoma was very fast and very proficient with his blade, but Ike knew if it came down to it, even if it was a bit arrogant, he could beat him in a one on one.

Corrin on the other hand had become quite the fighter as well, almost better than her brothers. She had trained with Ike for several weeks by now, and she was quickly picking up on Ike's skills. Ever since he joined her cause , whenever they fought in battle, she would pair up with Ike, together the two warriors moved like a mountain. He was impressed to say the least.

The night sky was a mix of stars and blue lit auras pulsating above the land, the floating islands of Valla's landscape occasionally peaked into view. Ike took another drag from his pipe, sighing as he continued to ponder over the information from earlier. This Anankos was practically a god to the people of Nohr and Hoshido, defeating him won't be so easy.

Ike was quickly broken from his thoughts as he heard a loud crash from within Corrin's tent. Without a second thought, Ike grabbed Ragnell, bursting through the front into Corrin's room.

"Corrin!?" he called out. He noticed Corrin getting up off the floor, dusting herself off as she groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, ow… I'll be feeling that in the morning." She said to herself.

Ike rushed over, placing Ragnell down for a moment to help Corrin. "Are you alright, what happened?" Ike asked.

"Sorry if I scared you, Ike. I had a bit of an oopsie moment just now." She gestured to a broken tea pot on the ground. "I was trying to make some tea to calm my nerves, but I kind of tripped over myself just now." Her face grew slightly flustered.

Ike let out a relaxed sigh, "No worries, Corrin. I'm glad you're okay." He helped her up, and then dusted her off a little. Satisfied, he reached down to pick up the broken glass, scooting a small bin closer to him to place the small pieces inside.

"Oh Ike, I can take care of that." Corrin placed her hand on his back as he leaned down to continue picking up the pieces of glass.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of this." Ike grabbed a small rag to soak up the tea. "What were you doing making tea this late anyway?"

Corrin sighed, "I'm having a hard time sleeping, and I thought a nice pot of tea would take my mind off things, but…" She stopped.

Ike placed the wet rag into the bin, looking back to Corrin. "It's alright Corrin; it's just a cup of tea."

"That's not it, Ike." She said in a frustrated tone.

Ike turned to face her. "Oh…" his expression sank. "What wrong then?"

Corrin didn't answer immediately; her scrunched expression became tighter. "Ike, aren't you sick of me always unloading all this self pity loathing onto you? I swear, all I ever seem to do with you is complain about myself."

"Have I ever complained about it?" he asked.

"Well, no but…" She replied.

"Then no, I don't mind Corrin. Trust me, if I did, I'd let you know right then and there." Ike gestured for her to sit on her bed. When she did, he sat next to her. "So, what's on your mind?"

Corrin remained silent for a while, sighing to herself as she formed the words she wanted to use. "Ike, I know this is a silly question, but are you ever afraid?"

"Of course, fear is a useful tool. Anyone who says otherwise is either lying or a fool." Ike answered. "It's okay to be afraid, but you shouldn't let it overtake you. Courage is an even more powerful tool. A world led by courage will always triumph."

"It's just so hard sometimes to be brave. I mean, look at what we're up against. Anankos is a god, how am I to lead my friends and family if I can't even find the courage to fight him?" she asked.

Ike took this to heart, he glanced over to Ragnell. "Corrin…" she looked over to him. "I think now is a good time to tell you a pretty big secret of mine."

"O-okay?" she nervously replied.

"You see that sword over there." He pointed to Ragnell, she peered over nodding. "That is not an ordinary blade. My sword, Ragnell, was blessed by the Goddess Ashera in my home world. It was once used along with its sister blade Alondite to seal the Goddess Yune within my worlds Fire Emblem, and it is the very same blade I used… To strike Ashera down." He looked over to Corrin, her expression flabbergast.

"Y-you… killed a god? Are you serious?" she asked. Ike simply nodded. "W-why?" she continued.

"That's a story for another time, but what I can tell you is this; I had no other choice, it was either her, or everyone and everything I loved. All the fighting I had been through, all the work I did, all the people I protected, they needed me to raise that blade, even if I wasn't strong enough to do it, to strike down a being that had given us so much. I know you might be scared of what may come when you face Anankos, but the strongest people are the ones who make the hardest decisions."

"But, I just don't know if I can do it Ike. I'm… not strong like you." Corrin's eyes sank down.

"Corrin, I couldn't do it on my own. I had my friends, and my sister, and you have your siblings and friends. They will be there for you Corrin no matter what, but they can't do it without you." Ike placed a hand on her shoulder, letting a rare warm smile seep from his demeanor.

"I- I see…" her expression lightened, "thank you, Ike. I know that you'll be there to help guide my hand." She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug, "I know I've probably said this before, but I'm so happy to have met you, Ike."

Ike was slightly surprised, he didn't like to touch or be touched, but he returned the gesture, "As am I, Corrin, but about you."

When Corrin broke from the embrace, she quickly got up and began walking to a cabinet, pulling out another tea pot. "I don't know about you, but I could still use a nice cup of tea. Do you want me to make you some?" she smiled to the mercenary.

He lightly chuckled. "That would be swell, Corrin."

* * *

- **Several Hours Later-**

* * *

Ike leaned in his chair as the morning sunrise peaked through the slit of Corrin's tent. He had stayed inside with her to keep a closer eye on her, and to help her relax her restless mind so she could sleep. He stretched for a moment, standing to walk over to the kettle to brew more tea for when Corrin wakes up. One of Corrin's retainers had come by to wake her, but Ike told them that she needed a little more sleep.

As he placed the leaves into the pot, he peered back to Corrin. She was scrunched into a ball on her side, a few locks of hair rest across her face. Ike placed the tea pot on the table as Corrin began to stir. Her eyes squinted in the sunlight that peaked though the tent. She sat up, yawning as she rubbed her eyes, looking over to the mercenary, who sat a plate of bean buns on the table.

"Morning Lady Corrin, did you sleep well?" Ike asked.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my title." She stretched her arms and body.

"Well, it was either that or dragon lady." Ike joked, which earned tired laugh from Corrin.

"Whatever you say, grumpy boy… Did you make that all for me?" she asked.

"I was hoping I could have some as well, but that's fine too." He jested.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I am kind of hungry." She brushed past him slightly. "But I guess you can have some." This earned a laugh from Ike.

* * *

- **Later-**

* * *

Ike grabbed his gear, placing them into his satchel as he and the army prepared to move out. He heard someone enter his tent, peering back to meet gazes with Ryoma.

"Mr. Greil… I see you're just about ready." Ryoma crossed his arms.

"I need only the most essential gear." Ike continued to pack his things.

"I would expect as much. Honestly I was going to ask if you were perhaps in need of rest, which reminds me, I would like to thank you Mr. Greil… for protecting Corrin."

"Well, she's got quite a lot riding on her survival, so I'll give my all to ensure that nothing happens to her." Ike turned to face the prince.

Ryoma smiled, "That means the world to hear that from you, Ike. I know I can trust you to always be there for her, and I'm sure she does too."

Ryoma bowed slightly, taking his leave. Ike nodded slightly, hoisting his satchel to his waist. As he left his tent, Ryoma's lasts words perplexed him. He didn't quite understand what he had meant. Regardless, he was going to help keep Corrin safe, even if it meant him losing his life in the process. He would do that for anyone of his friends.

* * *

- **Days Later-**

* * *

Ike wandered up the hill to Corrin's private quarters, Jakob having told him that she wanted to see him. He politely tapped against the flap, waiting for a response from her.

"Come in." she called from the other side. Ike complied, stepping into the tent, scanning it for a moment to find Corrin who was out of site. A moment later, she stepped out from behind one of the cabinets, she was fastening one of her wrist gauntlets, but other than that, she was only wearing her undergarments.

"Oh, Corrin, you should have told me you were dressing." Ike voiced in vexation.

"It's only my undergarments, Ike, it's not like I'm completely naked." She teased. "Besides, I thought we were past this."

"That was weeks ago, and I thought I told you I didn't see anything." He continued to look away. "Mind telling me what you needed?"

"Sure…" she pointed to the counter across from them, "Could you make us some lunch?"

"Are you serious?" Ike voiced in a stern tone.

"Well yeah, I was hoping we could have something to eat before we depart." She grabbed her torso armor, fitting it over her chest and began fastening its straps. "I'll help you when I'm done."

Ike sighed, wandering over to the counter to begin boiling some water to steam some bean buns. As he plopped the rolls into the pot, there was a knocking at the door. Corrin wandered behind the cabinet again to fetch more of her armor.

"Come in." she called out.

Odin stepped into the tent, "Lady Corrin, Lord Xander was wondering when the army will be departing?"

"Let him know it will be within the hour." She called out.

"Yes, of course Lady Corrin, I will let him know." Before Odin turned to leave, he noticed Ike standing by the boiling pot of water. "R-Radiant Hero, it's an honor to be in your presence!"

Ike turned to face him. "Thank you, Odin." He simply stated.

"My valiant hero of radiance, would you grant me, Odin Dark a moment to speak to you in private?!"

Ike pondered for a moment, peering over to Corrin who just walked back from behind the wall, most of her armor now on. She waved her hand to the exit to usher Ike. He sighed, but complied, following Odin out to the hillside near Corrin's tent.

"Oh mighty hero of legend, it is so humbling to finally be granted a moment for your time! I've been dreaming of this meeting of warriors for a lifetime!" Odin flung his hands about theatrically with every word.

"A lifetime, I haven't been here that long." Ike questioned.

"W-well, uh…" Odin looked around to see if anyone else was within ear shot. "Can you keep a secret my lord?" Ike nodded. "Gallant Hero of blue flames, though my name is indeed Odin Dark, I am, along with two of my most trusted companions, not from here, we much like you, hail from a whole other world. We were called to help fight this fell dragon by a mysterious man who sought us out."

"Really…" Ike was genuinely surprised.

"Yes, Radiant Hero, and in my world, during our own conflicts of the time, I, whom went by the name Owain, came into contact with your very own descendant, he too, carried that very blade you have there!" He whipped his hand thematically to Ragnell.

"D-Descendant?" Ike was completely taken aback.

"Yes, Radiant Hero! He bore that same look in his eyes, and was a warrior rightfully fitting of your legacy! Your legend spans over all the three continents of my land, so meeting him was something all warriors dreamed of!"

"That's…" Ike paused, taking in all this information, "interesting, Odin." Ike chuckled to himself. "I guess this life is never uneventful."

"Hear, hear mighty hero! If only my cousin was here to see you now, she'd about faint!" Odin bowed. "Thank you Radiant Hero, for blessing me with your time!"

Ike chuckled. "Thank you, Odin, but please, it's just Ike."

"O-oh, my apologies, Lord Ike, it has been an honor!" Odin corrected.

"Just Ike, Odin." Ike smiled.

"M-My bad, Ike…" Odin became slightly flustered.

"Don't worry about it, Odin, no harm done." Ike untied Ragnell from his belt. "Here, gallant hero of darkness, I bestow Ragnell to you for the time being, perhaps you could show these trusted companions for yours this here holy blade Ragnell, as a sign of respect, from one warrior to another."

"Y-You're entrusting, Ragnell… With me!" excited couldn't describe Odin's feelings right now.

"Yes, but I will need it back though." Ike smiled.

"Mighty Radiant Hero of Blue Flames, I Odin Dark, am truly honored to be graced with this opportunity you have given me, I shall not betray your trust!"

"Well, be careful it is heavy." Ike lifted Ragnell to Odin's hand.

"Fret not, Ike, I have lifted my fair share of two handed blades in my time!" Ike let go of Ragnell, Odin just about collapsed onto the floor, "NAGA!"

"You alright there, Odin?" Ike crossed his arms, smiling to himself.

"Y-Yes, Radiant Hero, just fine… T-thank you again!" Odin wandered back down the hill, Ragnell uneasy in his hands.

Ike laughed, turning to open the flap to Corrin's tent. She was setting the plates on the table, smiling when she saw Ike approaching.

"I see you have a fan?" she teased. Ike simply nodded, a slight smile eked out.

* * *

- **Later-**

* * *

The battlefield was in full force, the sound of war cries, and blades clashing together riddled all across. The floating island the army stood on would move from time to time, allowing the soldiers to move from one island to the next. Corrin and Ike were not far from each other. Ike swung Ragnell in a large horizontal swing, cutting down three Valla warriors with a single swift motion.

Corrin leapt in and out of soldiers, slashing them whenever an opportunity came. She utilized her dragonstone as well, occasionally morphing into her aquatic dragon form to trample sometimes lines of soldiers. On the other side of the battlefield were Corrin's siblings. She assured them that her and Ike could hold the line over here, and that they could route the enemy from behind. They would try to meet in the middle. Sakura was the only one who tagged along with Ike and Corrin, keeping a safe distance away from the Valla warriors so that she would not find herself in danger.

Ike locked with two spear fighters, heaving Ragnell up with mighty force to throw their weapons out of their hands. He took advantage of this opening he created, cutting down the two warriors with ease. He glanced back to Corrin; she leapt off an axe fighter's chest, extending a lance like arm to stab through him. While in mid air, she spun around to cut down two warriors running up behind her. The mercenary inwardly chuckled, quite impressed by the princess's display. His glare sharpened, as in the distance Ike could see a wyvern rider approaching, even from this distance, the mercenary could recognize that she had a wyrmslayer, a weapon designed to kill dragons.

Ike became immediately frantic, racing over to Corrin. The princess noticed Ike bolting to her, the distressed look in his eyes; she turned to see what he was looking at, her eyes shot open as the wyvern rider swooped her sword down at the princess. Corrin managed to leap out of the way, but she couldn't counter as the wyvern rider flew high into the sky. The mercenary sprinted with all his might, the rider was high up, so he couldn't attack them with his beam from his sword.

Ike was intercepted by three warriors, who blocked his path to Corrin. Ike felt his rage building, immediately engaging the Valla soldiers. Ike threw Ragnell high into the sky, preforming Aether. When he landed, he cast a massive blue beam into one of the Valla warriors. The warrior went flying, landing in a large purplish like explosion, indicating that he was no more. The second warrior thrust his spear at Ike several times, Ike swiftly dodge them, hitting the warriors spear with Ragnell. The warrior used this new momentum to spin around, Ike blocking his large swing with the flat of his blade. The lance shattered against the steel of Ragnell, Ike took advantage of the now defenseless warrior, stabbing Ragnell through the soldiers chest. When the body disappeared, Ike turned to face the last warrior. The wyvern rider was now flying at a slight tilt, she reached her sword down, its tip grinded against the ground, casting a mix of dirt and sparks as the wyvern sped toward Corrin, who leapt out of the way, but was sent flying when the rider pulled the blade out from the ground, which sent a slew of rubble out. Several small stones hit Corrin, but she was unfazed, still trying to make it back to her feet.

Ike locked with the last soldier, peering over his shoulder. Corrin just made it to her feet, but her back was turned to the rider, who was swooping down to make a similar assault as before. Ike's eyes shot open, his blood practically boiling. He gave out a battle cry as he released himself from the lock, the mercenary heaved his golden blade high, slamming Ragnell down into the warrior with enough force to make a crack in the cobblestone below. The mercenary turned to the princess, quickly rushing over to Corrin, the blade of the wyrmslayer barley feet from her. Ike didn't know what to do, and in sheer panic grabbed Corrin, tossing her to the side just as the pronged blade of the wyrmslayer slashed across his chest. He went flying a few feet, landing on his back.

"Ike!" Corrin screamed. He didn't respond. The princess felt a frozen like chill run down her spine, the sight of Ike collapsed on the ground sent a mix of fear and anger through her veins. Corrin's breathing became heavy; her eyes began to glow as she locked onto the wyvern rider. They were approaching again. Corrin began to ball up, her hands and feet scrunched as her draconic blood boiled with pure rage. She morphed into her dragon form, a loud bellowing roar shot out in all directions. Extending her wings, she flew up toward the rider, avoiding the wyrmslayer by about an inch. Once behind the rider, she lashed out at her, the clawed hand of the dragon princess slashed across the back of the rider, who fell off her mount and down to the earth below.

Corrin didn't let up, she swooped down from the sky, slamming her entire weight onto the riders prone body. The rider was dead almost immediately. Corrin began to roar in triumph, but was tackled by the wyvern itself. Corrin was knocked off her feet, she shook her neck and body, peering over to the wyvern with a deep growl. It too had regained its posture. The two draconic beings roared at each other, the wyvern charged Corrin, but the princess utilized her superior size and arms to latch onto the wyvern, grabbing its snout with her clawed hand. The wyvern struggled, the arm-less beast flailed its large jegs about, trying to free itself from the dragon's maw, but Corrin with a roar bit down into the beast's neck, shaking her head to tear deeper into her victim.

The wyvern flailed with more ferocity now, it's wings and legs flailing all about in a vain attempt to escape. Several seconds later, it let out a weak roar, before going limp. Corrin released the beast, roaring once again in triumph. A large purplish aura formed around Corrin as she morphed back into her human form. She pressed her hand on her chest, being almost out of breath, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. The thought of Ike gave her new strength, quickly making it to her feet to run over to the mercenary.

Sakura was by his side, using her staff to cast healing magic upon the mercenary. The staff glowed a soft greenish hue, the aura enveloped the mercenary before sinking into his very being. Sakura faintly smiled to herself, her magic already assisting Ike by stopping the bleeding. When Corrin made it over to them, she nearly fell on top of the mercenary from running so fast. She kneeled right next to him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Ike… Ike…" was all she could say. He groaned for a moment as he began to sit up, placing a hand just over the wound. He hissed to himself when it sent a sharp pain through his body.

"I'm alright, it didn't go that deep." Ike assured.

"H-He'll be okay, b-big sister." Sakura placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder. Corrin smiled in faint relief, a few tears welling up as she wrapped her arms around Ike's neck. After a moment, she broke the embrace, staring into Ike's eyes. She took on a more angry expression, slapping Ike across the face.

"Ooof.." Ike put a hand on his cheek.

"What were you thinking!" Corrin exclaimed. "You could have been killed!"

Ike rubbed his cheek, smirking to the distraught princess. "You're welcome."

Corrin didn't laugh, instead, she shook her head in frustration, again slapping Ike, before pulling him into a hug. She remained there for several moments, Ike smiled, looking over to Sakura, who sat quietly, watching the pair. "Thank you, Sakura… you did well." He nodded to the young Hoshidian princess. Corrin broke her embrace of Ike, smiling to her younger sister.

The young princess blushed, bowing her head slightly. "T-thank you as well, Mr. Greil… I-I'm glad you're okay." Corrin pulled her sister into an embrace, cradling her sister.

"Thank you, Sakura, thank you..." Corrin muttered into her sisters shoulder, hugging her sister tightly.

"You're w-welcome b-big sister." Sakura was madly blushing, but both Corrin and Ike knew she was happy to be having this moment with her older sister.

Ike inwardly chuckled; this moment reminded him of the times Mist and him were together. Seeing Corrin hug her sister made him miss his very much.

* * *

- **Later, back at the camp-**

* * *

Ike lay on Corrin's bed; his shirt was off, as Corrin padded at the wound with a wet rag. Corrin was sure to lightly do so, as to not add any discomfort to Ike. He would occasionally let out a pained groan, but he tried his best to hide it. The sound of the soft rag wiping across Ike's skin, and the soft creaking of wood as the bed very, very faintly moved was all that could be heard, and in the whole time they were here, not a word had been said. Ike thought he should break this silence.

"Whelp, here we are again." He simply stated, hearkening back to the other times when the princess would patch him up. Corrin did not reply, simply grabbing a dry rag to pad out the blood. Ike's brows furrowed, he took a deep breath. "Corrin, I'm sorry that I put myself in harm's way again, but I did it to save-"

"I get it, Ike… Thank you." She interrupted, which took the mercenary by surprise.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" he asked. She scoffed, shaking her head.

"W-What's wrong?" she continued to shake her head, "Ike, once again, because of me, you almost died!"

"But I didn't… look right in front of you. Do you see a dead body?" he asked.

"You almost were, Ike!" she slammed the rag into the basket next to the bed. "Please don't try to sugarcoat this, you were almost killed. And if my own stupidity wasn't enough, you're stupid enough to throw yourself in front of me, just to keep me alive because you think I have some sort of grand importance!"

"If that makes me stupid then so be it…" Ike's brows furrowed. "What's gotten into you, Corrin?"

She sat silent for a moment, her breathing grew heavier. As soon as tears formed, her face fell into her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Ike!" she wept, "I-I just can't do it, I c-can't watch you die! P-please, don't throw your life away, please don't!" She looked to him with a sad look in her eyes, "I don't want to see anything happen to you, even for me… I-I don't think I'd…"

Ike placed his hands on her shoulders. "Corrin, its okay, I understand." He reassured. "But Corrin, I wouldn't be throwing my life away. Let's say I did die protecting you… I wouldn't have it any other way. Corrin, you're more important than whatever fate may have in store for you. You're important to me, you're my friend, and I… couldn't live with myself if I let you die."

"Ike…" Corrin looked down to her lap, "I- I can't …"

"I know… don't fret, I know." He placed his hand on her cheek. It was the first time Ike had ever given such a soft gesture in his life. Corrin was taken slightly by surprise by this gesture, but the princess took advantage of this rare action, leaning into his palm, she placed her hand over his. The soft touch of the mercenary calmed the princess, her worries faded, and her heart grew warm. At this moment, the war, her siblings, all her troubles seemed so far away, she wished she could stay like this, right here, forever.

"Ike…" she looked back into his gaze. "Please, promise me that you won't throw your life away." her lips quivered. "Promise me."

Ike took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his head sunk down. "I… I promise." He looked back to Corrin, the two pulled each other into an embrace; Corrin's arms wrapped around his neck, Ike's were around her waist. Corrin's head rest on Ike's shoulder, she peered out the window… the pedals from a blossoming sakura tree danced and swirled by it. Night will soon be upon them, as an orange radiance beamed through the flap of the window. Corrin very faintly smiled, rocking lightly as she held onto the mercenary.

"Thank you, Ike…"

* * *

 **You know the drill (hopefully), if you spot any errors of any kind, be sure to let me know so I may fix them.**

 **Like I said up top, the B Support was changed a little, with it being longer and having a slightly different tone. And if you guys like the new Cover Image, be sure to go support Hanisu93 on Deviantart.**

 **Anyway, R &R if ya want, and if you're liking the story, why not drop a Follow, Favorite and Report (** _ **not the report please :[**_ **)**


	11. A Support

**Sorry again for that wait between chapters. Been busy with things.**

* * *

 **-A Support-**

* * *

Corrin stared out to the starlit sky; she watched the twinkle of their distant light. The soft radiance barely lit up the ground and mountains around her, overpowered by the full moon of this cool night. The moon gave off a bluish hue to Corrin's surroundings, the pinkish pedals of a sakura tree next to her softly glowed blue. She sighed, the steep cliffside she stood on sat just in front of a massive valley at the base. There were rivers and forests in the valley, the tree line danced along the river's edge, before both disappeared behind a nearby mountain range.

Corrin heard the grass behind her rustle slightly, but she didn't look to see who was approaching.

"Having trouble sleeping, Corrin?" The familiar mercenary approached from behind her, stopping just next to her before crossing his arms.

"I guess you can say that." Corrin replied.

"Anything on your mind?" Ike asked.

Corrin sighed, "No, I'm okay, Ike." She heard the mercenary chuckle to himself. "What…"

Ike shook his head, "Oh nothing, I just find it a little amusing just how stubborn you and I can be when it comes to seeking help, even after all this time we've known each other.."

Corrin smiled before shrugging. "Well, I'm sure we'll learn eventually. Though, I was in all honesty just out to gaze at stars."

Ike nodded, "It's a beautiful night." He glanced up to the blanket of stars.

"What about you, don't mercenaries need their beauty sleep from time to time?" she jested.

Ike laughed. "I was out training as I usually do." He sighed. "Besides, sleep doesn't come easy for me anymore."

"I would ask why, but I think the longer this war carries on, the more I start to understand why." Corrin looked over to Ike.

"Has that been an issue as of late?" Ike asked.

"A little, but I try not to let it keep me down." She replied.

Ike nodded. "You really have become a leader, huh?"

Corrin chuckled slightly. "If that's all it takes, then I guess I've been long past that point for a long time."

Ike watched as Corrin looked down to the valley below. "Corrin…" she looked over to him, "You've done an amazing job, I hope you know that."

Corrin smiled, "Well, I was blessed to have all my friends and family here to guide my hand… You especially."

"Oh…" Ike raised an eyebrow.

Corrin blushed slightly from Ike's glare. "W-well yeah, you've always been sure to give me honest advice whenever I needed it, not to mention all the training we've been through here. I don't know where I'd be if you never walked into my life."

"I'm sure you'd find a way. As you said, you do have all your siblings to help guide you." Ike looked out to the valley.

"I-I suppose… but my relationship with you feels different from all the others." Corrin crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

Corrin looked over to him, trying to form the word she wanted to say before giving up. "I don't know…"

Ike sighed, placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Corrin, there's clearly something on your mind."

Corrin remained silent for a few moments before sighing to herself. She looked over to the mercenary. "I-Ike…" she nervously bit her lip before continuing. "After the war is over… after peace has finally returned to the land… I was wondering, what was it you were going to do?"

Ike pondered for a minute. "Well, I suppose I'd go back to doing what I do best."

"Does that mean you'd leave?" Corrin asked.

"If peace truly is returned to the land, it would be hard for a mercenary to find work, so I suppose I'd have to at some point."

Corrin looked away from the blue haired swordsman. "I see…"

Ike frowned upon Corrin's change in demeanor. "I'm… sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"I understand why, it's just…" Corrin shook her head. "I really don't want to see you go."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then why leave, there's nothing stopping you from staying here?" Corrin asked.

Ike sighed. "I don't know. I've never been able to know peace. There's something… something I must do. My mind may be weary from war, but my heart knows there is something I still must do."

Corrin pondered for a moment. "I-I could come with you." Ike chuckled at this statement. "What, I could…"

"Corrin…" Ike placed a hand on her back, looking at her with a soft smile, "Your place is here, this is where your family is. After all you've done to make peace, you deserve to be with them when all is said and done. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Ike, I just…" she paused. "You're my friend."

"I know, Corrin, and whether we're right next to each other or entire worlds apart, you'll always be in my heart."

Corrin smiled, she stepped closer to Ike, placing a hand on his back. "As will you, Ike. I really don't want to see you go, but you'll always be with me. I could never forget the Radiant Hero who came to my aid in my time of need."

Ike shook his head. "Radiant Hero…" he stared out past the cliffside, "What kind of hero runs from peace?" he sighed, "Some legendary hero, huh…" he looked over to the young princess. "You must be pretty disappointed?"

Corrin smiled, rubbing Ike's back "No, I'm not. You may be known as a legendary hero to everyone else, and that title may follow you to the grave, but you're more than a legendary hero to me…" Ike raised an eyebrow, Corrin stepped slightly closer. "You're Ike Greil, my most special friend."

They both stared into each other's gazes for several moments, the princesses crimson eyes peering into the ocean blue gaze of the mercenary. Corrin was the first to break this gaze; she smiled nervously as she peered down to her feet. Ike looked to his side, grinning very slightly.

"Well…" Corrin looked around to the night sky, "I suppose I should head off to bed… I have an army to lead tomorrow."

Ike nodded. "I agree, they'll need their great leader."

Corrin giggled. "Well in any case, don't stay up to late, okay Ike." He nodded to her. Corrin began to wander away, before turning on her heel to pace back over to the mercenary. "Umm, Ike, could you... lean down a little for me please?"

"Um, sure…" Ike complied.

"Thank you." She whispered softly to the mercenary. The platinum haired princess stepped closer to Ike; she stood up on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around Ike's shoulders. Ike was slightly confused by the princess's sudden close proximity, her face was quite close to his. Before he could ponder any longer, he felt the soft embrace of Corrin's lips touch his cheek.

 _'Chu…'_

Corrin softly kissed Ike on the cheek. The mercenary was more than flustered; his face must have been as red as strawberries, having been completely taken by surprise by Corrin's rather, forward gesture.

When Corrin broke away, she had a faint blush, but a bright smile. "Goodnight, Ike… and thank you, for everything."

With that, the princess wandered away, waving to the mercenary as she headed back to her tent. Ike watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Ike's mouth was agape the whole time; he placed a hand on the area Corrin had kissed. He looked out past the cliffside, his hand falling to his side. The pink pedals of the nearby sakura tree danced around his feet, the cool radiance from the moonlight lit up the land beyond his reach. Ike pondered over many thoughts racing through his mind, a strange churning feeling tickling his stomach. After a few moments, the mercenary let out a large warm grin.

* * *

 **-Ike and Corrin Achieved A Support-**

* * *

 **I may come back in the future to reform some parts of this support conversation like I did for the B Support, but if I do, I'll be sure to let ya'll know before hand.**

 **As always, the support thus far has been appreciated, R &R if you want, and I hope if you've made it this far, you've enjoyed the story thus far. :)**


	12. Dance Your Troubles Away

**Hey Fellas, Gals and what not. Sorry about the wait between chapters again. I had a lot going on in April. But in any case. I'd like to quickly thank ya'll for the continued support. Also, for all the new followers and such, I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story thus far, and your feedback is appreciated.**

 **Anyway, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

A large ballroom was filled to the brim with the princess's friends and family, their joyous voices echoed off the walls and tall ceiling of the keep. The Armies had set up within a large abandoned fortress within Valla, Corrin sat in the center of a long table located on the far right side of the room, Takumi, Leo and Camilla sat several seats away from her. Corrin wore her dress that was similar to Azura's. At the center of the dance floor Xander and Hinoka were lightly dancing, swaying in slight rhythm to the music residing from the opposite side of the ball. Corrin's younger sisters also danced with one another, Elise gleefully held onto Sakura. Corrin smiled, happy to see her family in such good standing with one another despite being mortal enemies for so long.

Azura was speaking with several of the soldiers on the far side of the room; their conversation was drowned out by the music and noise. This whole event had been organized by Xander, though his intentions were not known. He did mention several days before that Hinoka was noticeably upset about something, but he didn't specify on what. There was a massive cuisine of Hoshidian and Nohr meals. The princess would occasionally reach to grab a small bit of food whilst repeatedly scanning the room, looking for any sign of her older brother Ryoma, who was not currently present.

He had been sitting with her for most of the party, she and him taking the time to finally catch up since she was last in Hoshido. Eventually, a certain mercenary had become the focus of their conversation, Corrin expressing her appreciation towards him for all he's done for her. Shortly after, Ryoma had excused himself from the table, before making his way out of the keep. She began to wonder where it was her brother could have gone.

* * *

Outside in the castle yard, the blue haired mercenary was patrolling around the border walls. He grasped his swords pommel as he peered out to the vast wilderness. He'd nod to the occasional guard that wandered past him. The music and voices from the ballroom echoed all the way out here. Many of the guards and merchants in the bailey were also in celebration, they grasped their goblets with glee and they hollered in drunken joy.

The mercenary didn't indulge; he thought it would impair his ability to protect the fort and the people inside of it. He heard the soft clicking of metal heels behind him. By now he recognized the sound, turning to face the High Prince of Hoshido as he approached.

"Mr. Greil…"

Ike nodded, "Ryoma…"

"How are thing going on out here?" the prince flatly asked.

"It's been uneventful thus far…" Ike looked out to the wilderness. "How's the party?"

"Oh, Hahaha…" Ryoma nodded slightly, "It's quite loud. I had to give myself a little space from all the noise." The prince smiled, "It is however nice to see my family so very happy."

Ike nodded, "I can understand that. I remember how the celebrations were after the wars ended in my homeland." Ike turned to the prince. "Is Corrin having fun?" Ryoma smirked slightly at this question, which made Ike raise an eyebrow.

"Well, she's been sitting for the majority of it. Her siblings have goaded her on occasion, but she refuses to do anything more. I suppose she wants to appear proper."

Ike chuckled, "I'm sure she'll break that soon enough."

"She's probably waiting for you." Ryoma added.

"Huh…" Ike looked over.

Ryoma chuckled heartedly, "Mr. Greil, a little word of advice…" he placed a hand on the mercenary's shoulder. "Never turn down a good thing." The prince smiled, before walking away from the mercenary back in the direction of the keep.

Ike pondered for several minutes, stroking his chin as he watched the distant prince wander back into the keep, not before waving for the mercenary over. Ike sighed, shaking his head as he began to make way towards the ball room. As Ike made way into the keep, the ballroom just down the foyer, Ike could see Corrin making her way out a side doorway on the left side of the room. Ryoma was speaking with Leo and Camilla, who now stood in the center of the room. Ryoma briefly watched Corrin exit the room before looking over to the mercenary.

Ike glanced down the foyer before making his way to the left most hallway of the foyer. It went around the ballroom and several training areas and kitchens. Ike followed it to the end, which became a sharp right turn that led out to the gardens. Ike had to walk past several large rooms and semi foyers before he made it outside. On the massive patio was a large garden, the occasional fountain sat at the center of the pathways. Ike followed them till he found a large sakura tree located near the ledge of the garden. At the base of the tree, the young silver haired princess stared out to the horizon. Even from this distance, the sound of the ballroom could be heard.

Ike took a deep breath before approaching the princess. He hadn't spoken to her in several days. It wasn't that they couldn't, they just didn't. Ike didn't know why, but every time they saw each other, they'd awkwardly smile to one another before carrying on with whatever they were doing. He knew his reasons, it all started the day after she and him spoke by the cliffside, and she kissed him on the cheek. Perhaps Ike was looking too much into it, perhaps it was just a friendly gesture, but every time he thought about it, he'd feel a slight knot in his stomach. For whatever reason, he began to look at Corrin in a different light, often scanning her over from head to toe, scolding himself mentally from his apparent behavior. He'd been keen on her beauty beforehand and their friendship had been quite strong since they first met, he just found it unusual with the way he began to see her. It all was so new, he'd never looked upon a person in such ways, not that he didn't already quite like Corrin.

The clicking of his heels alerted the princess to Ike's presence; she turned to face him, her crimson red eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Oh Ike, hey…" the mercenary stopped just next to her.

"It's a little hard to enjoy a party when you're not present for it you know, Corrin." Ike jested. She laughed.

"I know, I just came out here to clear my head." She smiled.

"Is something bothering you?" Ike asked.

"Ooohh…" she sighed. "It's the same old, same old… The war, my family, my friends. I can't help but worry about them. Seeing them all so filled with joy tonight reminded me of what dangers we potentially face, and how easily those moments of glee can be taken from us." She looked over to Ike. "I've missed you these last few days."

Ike nodded. "I'm… I'm sorry, I uhh… Well…" Ike struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"It's okay, Ike, I should be the one who's sorry." She interrupted.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you know… when I, ya know… kissed you." She blushed madly.

"Oh, well… uh…" Ike rubbed the back of his head. "That was nothing. I've been kissed in friendly gesture before, so I didn't mind."

She nervously laughed, "Heh, yeah… f _riendly gesture"_ she whispered, "Were any of them as forward as I was?"

"Ehhhhhh…" Ike shrugged, "Maybe not." He joked.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if it was…"

"Corrin, don't worry about it, if anything, I kind of enjoyed it. You don't have to apologize." Ike interrupted.

Corrin blushed with a slight grin."You uh, enjoyed it, huh?" she jested.

It was Ike's turn to become flustered, "I mean, yeah I guess. Not everyday someone receives that kind of gesture." He looked away. "So uh…I hear you haven't been dancing all that much tonight at the party?"

"No, I've mostly been eating and talking." She replied.

"I see, well… seeing as it's a ball, I suppose you should dance with at least one person." Ike stated.

Corrin laughed, "Eh, I guess you're right… As they say, when in doubt, just dance your troubles away."

Ike chuckled, "In that case, we should head back." Ike placed a hand around her shoulder, guiding her back in the direction of the ball room, she stepped just in front of him, her hand was against his chest.

"Wait…" Ike stopped, looking down to Corrin. "Let's dance out here."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure… it might be more fun in there." He asked.

Corrin smiled warmly, wrapping her hands within Ike's, she stood slightly on her tip toes, "I'm sure…" she whispered to the mercenary.

She sank back down, the mercenary chuckled, placing a hand against her waist. After a few moments, the two swayed in rhythm to nothing in particular, their feet and bodies moved in soft slow motions. Corrin had wrapped her arms around Ike's shoulders as best she could, Ike placing his free hand on the other side of her waist. The mercenary's feet would take a step back, the princess's would step forward, before repeating the motion in reverse. They'd occasionally change their stances, stepping in an angled motion before returning to the center. Since Ike was quite a bit taller than Corrin, she had to stand slightly on her toes. This didn't bother her, she had a bright grin on her face as her hands brushed Ike's shoulders as she peered up to him

Ike and Corrin laughed as the mercenary slowly spun Corrin around briefly, when she faced him again, he let her lean back from him, and his body followed the motion as his hand held against her back before she shot back up to a standing position. They both laughed as Corrin laid her head against his chest, Ike quietly chuckled. After several minutes of swaying in place, he felt the need to lay his cheek against her head. The pair continued their motions for some time. The moonlight cast its bluish hue onto the cobblestone they stood; their feet occasionally brushed the fallen pedals of sakura flowers out of the way as they fell from the nearby tree.

Both the princess and mercenary's eyes were closed. They hardly moved after several minutes, their very feint movements were hardly noticeable. One of Ike's hands ran up and down the princess's back, brushing past her hair several times. Corrin peered up to the mercenary. When their gazes met they looked into each other's eyes for several moments, Ike couldn't help but smile, Corrin grinned back before their heads fell back into place.

* * *

 **-Several Hours Later-**

* * *

Ike and Corrin wandered up the steps to Corrin's private quarters, the largest personal room found in the abandoned fortress, the mercenary one pace behind the princess. As Corrin approached the door, she sighed, looking back to Ike. He stopped just behind her as she turned to face him.

"I uh… I guess it's a little late. It might be a good idea for me to head off to bed." She stroked her hair.

Ike nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Heh, Yeah…" Corrin briefly laughed.

"Well uh, I hope you enjoyed the party. It might be a while before any of us can do this again." Ike rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did, thank you, Ike. I suppose we should also thank Xander seeing as it was him who organized the whole thing."

"I'll be sure to do just that…" Ike nodded. "Whelp… anyway, goodnight Corrin." He smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to head back down the steps.

"Oh Ike..." Corrin called out. He quickly turned to face the princess who had stepped closer to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I think I might have forgotten something." She stated.

"What's that?" he asked.

She smiled, stepping closer to the mercenary. "Goodnight…" she quickly pecked him on the check, turning to walk back into her quarters, her stride had a slight hop to it. When she made it inside the doorway, she peered back to Ike, faintly grinning as she shut the doors to her room.

Ike laughed out loud, sighing with a smile as he walked back down the steps. As the wandered to his tent across the castle yard, a smile staining his demeanor, he briefly felt a knot in his stomach as he thought back to something Argel had once said to him.

 _'…at the end of the day, legendary or not, we're just mercenaries.'_

With this sudden reality check, his heart quickly sank… memories of when he was in Tellius ran through his mind, the faces of all the men he's killed, his sweet younger sister who he had left behind, the goddess Yune, his whole past came running back into his mind. He quickly began to hearken back to the dreaded feelings that often kept him up throughout the night, he would never know peace. Or at the very least… deserve it.

* * *

 **Whelp, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always, be sure to R &R if you want, and it helps me when someone points out any errors I may have missed when proofreading. I have to often double or triple check to see if I made an error, and even then I've missed errors in the past, whether it be grammar, or anything really. So it helps when there is more than one set of eyes spotting these things.**

 **There is a chance I may come back to this chapter and rework it, so if you read it on a later date and the chapter is different than you remember, that may be why... I tend to go back to previous chapters to add or remove things. I sometimes add entire paragraphs of things, so just fyi.**

 **Also, to answer one of the review questions... Yes, the chapter where Ike and Corrin crash the boat together was inspired by Robin's tactic from Fire Emblem Awakening. Good eye mate.**

 **In anycase, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far, and I really do honestly** ** **appreciate** the support the story has had thus far... **

**:)**


	13. Argel The Mercenary

**A short chapter like the one before.**

 **As always, be sure to let me know if you spot any errors that I may have missed while proofreading.**

* * *

Ike and Ryoma were training within the courtyard; they practiced with simple wooden training swords. The army was still located in the abandoned fortress they had found several days prier. Corrin sat on the grass just next to the cobblestone ground they trained, watching intently as the two warriors clashed their blades with each other. The pair leaped in and away from each other, Ike swiftly catching Ryoma in the side with his blade. The two remained still for a moment, Ike growing a slight smirk and Ryoma shook his head with a hearty laugh.

"Oh, what's that make it now, five to three?" Ryoma asked.

"That would be correct." Ike hoisted the training blade against his shoulder.

"I must say, Ike… This certainly has been a challenge." Ryoma crossed his arms.

"Are you saying you're giving up?" Ike asked.

Ryoma laughed. "Oh no, I intend to get at least two victories over you today, no matter how long it takes me."

"We might be here for a while then." Corrin blurted. The two warriors laughed.

"You'll see dear sister, this will be the one. I will not lose this time!" Ryoma brandished his blade in front of himself.

"Alright Ryoma, if you insist…" Ike raised his blade. As the two began rushing to each other, a castle guard ran up to the sitting Corrin.

"Milady, sorry to bother you, a small force of men are awaiting you by the gate." He stated. Ike and Ryoma halted their training, Corrin nodded slightly to the guard.

"Are they here to join our forces, or are they looking to seize the fort?" she asked.

"Their force is too small for an assault; they're more than likely here to join our forces." He replied.

Corrin nodded her head, "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Yes, Milady…" the soldier wandered away. Ike and Ryoma looked to each other, Ike handing his wooden sword to Ryoma before pacing over to the princess as she stood.

"It's a little late to be joining the war now, don't you think?" Ike asked.

"Better late than never I suppose. We can always use more men." Corrin brushed her legs before looking up to him.

Ike sighed. "I'll accompany you over then. You can't always trust random men just because they say they want to help."

Corrin chuckled, gripping Ike's wrist whilst peering up to him. "Worried about me huh, maybe you should lead the way?" she jested, before walking in the direction of the gate. Ike watched her for a moment, peering back to a smirking Ryoma.

"Better get a move on Mr. Greil." He gestured with his hand for Ike to follow. Ike let out a defeated sigh, quickening his pace to catch up to the princess. As the two approached the gate, Ike and Corrin could make out a handful of men. At the head of them all, about three paces stood a certain mercenary Ike had come to know.

"Argel…" Ike stated with a flabbergast expression.

The mercenary met eyes with Ike, a warm smile etched his face. "Ah, Mr. Greil, long time no see."

As Ike approached, the two mercenaries extended their hands, the two taking each other's grip in a firm handshake.

"Indeed old friend. Who are all the new faces?" Ike asked, gesturing to the mercenaries behind Argel. Last time Ike had seen him, Argel had only a handful of men, ten to fifteen at most. Now Argel had a group that looked to be thirty to forty men.

"Ah yes…" Argel looked back to his men, "Let's just say there hasn't been any shortage of work in Hoshido and Nohr as of late, seeing as their royal families have been absent for some time."

"How bad has it gotten?" Corrin asked.

"Well, bandits and rogue mercenaries have tried to take advantage of the situation, but me and my forces routed nearly all of them into submission." Argel looked to the princess.

"With just this amount of men?" she asked.

Argel laughed, "Well no, I used to have more." He crossed his arms with a slight smirk. "Seeing as there is less and less to do back in the two kingdoms, I figured I could lend my hand to your cause, Milady."

"I see…" Corrin simply replied.

Ike chuckled, placing a hand on Argel's back. "You are most welcomed, Argel." He looked over to Corrin, "I can vouch for him and his men. They're all exceptional warriors."

Corrin pondered for a moment, looking to Argel, then his men, then too Ike. After several moments, she extended her hand out. "Well, if Ike has placed his trust in you, then you have mine."

Argel nodded with a smile, taking Corrin's hand. "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Ike and Argel walked along the fort walls, the pair both smoking from their own tobacco pipes. The long haired warrior let his hair loose from its tie; its black color waved along his spotted white and black clothing. As he smoked, he stroked his thin beard as he listened to Ike explaining the happenings over the last few weeks.

"…and with this whole situation with Anankos, I honestly think many of the odds are stacked against us." Ike finished.

Argel nodded, peering down to his pipe. "Most certainly… can't say I've ever had to go up against a god in my time."

Ike chuckled, "Whelp, I guess the Hoshidian's will be glad to have you back in their forces again."

Argel laughed out loud. "Who says I ever fought for them?"

"I thought you were an ex soldier?" Ike asked.

"Oh I was, just not for Hoshido or Nohr." Argel added.

"Huh, don't take this the wrong way, but I always thought you were Hoshidian." Ike took a drag from his pipe.

"None taken…" Argel stopped to take a puff as well, "I hailed from a country north of Hoshido. My realms customs are very similar to theirs. However, our weapons and government were structured differently. We also have had more sea faring wars then land based ones."

"Where did you fight?" Ike asked.

"Along the north boarder within a fort…" he paused. "Our northern neighbor was a lawless land filled with bandits and no central government. Their king was usurped by a simple common man. After years of infighting, the whole county fell."

"And you had to defend the border from raiding parties from said country?" Ike asked.

Argel nodded, "Let's just say, when I took command, those north of our boarder never threatened our country again."

"Sounds like you had quite the reputation; I can't see why you'd give that up to become a mercenary in a foreign land?" Ike took a drag from his pipe.

"It was a massive mess…" he paused, "I abandoned a lost fort along the coast near the end of our third sea bound war… my higher ups accused me of treason, and threatened to have me executed. Thankfully, a friend of mine within the government saved me from such a fate, but I was stripped of my rank and booted from the military."

Ike shook his head. "Politics…" he looked over to the long haired mercenary, "They always seem to be out of touch."

Argel laughed, "Yeah, I suppose I had it coming. Perhaps it was the god's way of punishing me for my sins."

Ike nodded in understanding, "I get what you mean…"

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

* * *

Corrin and her siblings watched as Takumi trained several soldiers in the art of archery. He'd sling an arrow to his bow, letting loss the projectile. It hit dead center. Many of the soldiers followed suit, but didn't get nearly the same dead eye shots as Takumi. Camilla clapped as the silver haired archer got another bull's eye.

"Are any of you even trying?" He goaded. "Take your time when aiming!"

The soldiers nervously nodded, following suit with another volley of arrows that didn't quite hit their marks. Corrin noticed Ike and Argel making their way down from the walls of the fort, pacing up to the royal sibling. Ike stopped just next to her.

"What's going on here?" Ike asked.

"Takumi is training some of the men… We need more archers on the battlefield." She replied.

Ike nodded, crossing his arms are he watched several of the soldiers nock their arrows. They each aimed for their targets, letting loose another volley. Unfortunately, they all still missed their marks, some of them even missing the targets entirely. Takumi groaned in vexation.

"Come one guys, you're not even that far from the targets! If you can't hit something from fifteen meters, how do you expect to hit something from further?"

Argel chuckled out loud, gaining the attention of all the royal siblings. He began to walk up to the men, taking one of the bows from a soldier, whilst taking an arrow as well.

"Watch closely, all of you." Everyone, including the royal siblings watched. "Nock your arrow as such, holding the arrow between your middle and ring finger. Use your index finger to balance the arrow straight forward" all the trainees followed suit. "Pull the bow back till it is parallel with the corner of your mouth." They did just so, "Don't hold your breath, aim with you dominant eye…" Argel took several steps back, till he was now thirty meters away, "Then…"

He let the arrow loose, zooming past several of the soldiers and Takumi as it hit the target with a loud thud. Argel had hit dead center. Several of the soldiers were in awe. One of them followed Argel's steps, letting loose an arrow that hit just a centimeter from the center. Several of the soldiers patted him on the back before following suit. Argel handed the bow back to the soldier he had taken it from, nodding to him with a warm smile.

As he walked away, Ike looked to the ground, shaking his head with hearty laughs. Corrin and the other sibling just watched as Argel approached Ike. When the long haired mercenary passed Takumi, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That should get them on the right track…" he nodded to the young prince.

"If you're as good with a blade as you are with bows, you certainly will be a valuable asset to this army." Xander called out to Argel.

The mercenary shrugged, "Well, I ain't any good with a sword, but you'll never meet a better fighter with a lance." He replied, Ike paced up to him, patting him on the back as the two began to wander away. The siblings began to converse with one another, but Corrin watched the two mercenaries. She was indeed impressed by Argel's skills. Still, she had no doubt in her mind that Ike was still they better of the two.

* * *

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Ike joked.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Greil… There isn't a price in this world that would make me turn against you." Argel chuckled.

Ike laughed, "Well, you never know…"

"I'm certain if I did though… someone close to you would come and get me later in life." Argel jested.

"I don't think you need to worry, I'm not close with a lot of people now day." Ike added.

"Oh go on then, you're telling me you're not close with that cute princess of yours?" Argel teased.

Ike paused, "Well, I am… it's just…" He paused again, "I… I don't know."

"I think you do know." Argel added.

"It doesn't matter. It's like you once said, at the end of the day, you and I are just mercenaries." Ike stated with a monotone voice.

Argel chuckled, "Hear, hear brother… I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough. Let's just hope there will be work for us after this war is over."

Ike halfheartedly chuckled. As he and Argel rounded the corner of the walls, he peered over to where Corrin was, again feeling a deep churning sensation; a wave of sudden sadness came over him…

 _'…at the end of the day, legendary or not, we're just mercenaries.'_

* * *

 **A bit of a short chapter, I know... this one was kinda always in my outline for the story, but I didn't know if I really wanted to add it. Well, it's here now so...**

 **As always, R &R if ya want, the support past and present is appreciated. **

**:)**


	14. Days Lost

**As always, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported the story thus far, it means a lot.**

 **And I'm sure ya'll know they drill by know about errors and such...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Azura, we'll find Anankos if we continue going this way, right?" Corrin peered back to the blue haired songstress.

"Yes, we should." Azura paused for a moment, briefly scanning their surroundings. "But I have a bad feeling about what is waiting for us up ahead."

Xander who was standing close to Azura nodded his head. "I agree, this area has a decidedly ominous atmosphere."

"Regardless of the obstacles we face, we have to fight on. We must reach Anankos and defeat him." Ryoma announced out to the surrounding group, several of which nodded in agreement to the high prince, one of them being Ike, who was trailing the group at large.

"Stay alert everyone, let's go!" Corrin called out.

After several more minutes of walking, Corrin's group largely remaining quiet the whole way, the light in the room suddenly went pitch black, startling many of the soldiers and nobles alike.

"What the… The light went out! What's going on?" Corrin began to realize that she had somehow gotten separated from her men; she wandered aimlessly through the dark. "What kind of trap is this?" she asked herself. After a few moments, Corrin felt a slight chill run up her spine, small beads of sweat rolled down her cheek at the sudden suspenseful atmosphere.

"Hello… Hey, is anyone here?" she paused waiting for any kind of response. "….What."

Out of seemingly nowhere, a dark aqua energy began to coalesce into the image of a person, first the left hand appeared, it waved across in front of the mass which took the shape of a woman dressed in white. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. Once the strange energy dissipated, Corrin quickly realize who it was her eyes were laid upon.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I could not be happier." For the first time in what seemed forever, Corrin stared into the eyes of her own mother, Queen Mikoto who began to pace up towards the princess before stopping a few feet away. "Corrin…" she giggled as she said her name.

"It can't be… I saw you die!" Corrin muttered to herself.

Mikoto grinned warmly. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"NO! I won't be fooled! You're not my mother- just another one of Anankos's tricks." Corrin yelled out to the former queen.

"Please, Corrin… you have to calm down. I've come to help you. You have to trust me. I won't cause you any harm." Mikoto pleaded.

Corrin shook her head vigorously, "Stop it! Stop using my mother's voice!" Corrin began to walk up to the queen. "I… I want to be able to believe in people… In all people, but this…" she paused as she stood just in front of the queen. "I will not believe in a puppet of Anankos!" Corrin raised her Yato blade high, bringing it down with a powerful swing. Just a mere inch from striking her mother down, she stopped her blade, perplexed.

"Why… why didn't you move? Why didn't you block my attack?" Corrin asked.

"Even if you don't believe in me… I still believe in you, my child." The queen simply replied.

"But this can't be… Are you truly my mother?" Corrin felt her heart beginning to sink.

"I am. Even as a puppet of Anankos, my spirit at least remains my own." The queen grinned warmly again to the young princess.

"I…" Corrin returned to a more neutral stance, "I believe you."

"Thank you, Corrin. I'm glad." She paused briefly, "My beloved child… I'm here to warn you. There is a maze ahead, filled with dangerous traps."

Corrin grimaced. "What should I do?"

"Listen closely. The blue doors will be safe. You can avoid the traps by using those doors. Please don't forget, I'm counting on you to defeat Anankos and free me."

Corrin nodded. "Don't worry, Mother…" With that, Mikoto seemed to dissipate away in a steam, smiling to her daughter. Corrin couldn't ponder on this for too long as she heard someone's voice echo out behind her, spinning on her heel. "What's that sound? Is that…" she listened more closely. "That's Azura's singing! It's coming from over there!"

Corrin quickly began to run in the direction she heard the voice coming from, and after several moments, the songstress came into view. Azura had a panicked look in her eyes, which softened upon seeing Corrin, who stopped just a pace from her.

"Corrin, thank goodness! Are you alright?" Azura smiled to her close friend.

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine." Corrin plainly replied.

"Is something wrong? You look so pale…" Azura asked.

Corrin smiled. "It's nothing, Azura. Don't worry. We need to stay focused and alert. This place is filled with traps, be careful."

Corrin saw many of her forces form up behind Azura; Ryoma and Xander ordered the men to take up positions with their support partners. Several small groups were formed, with the nobles having their retainers all flanking their masters. Corrin urged hers to defend Azura, seeing as she had no retainers to call her own. Ike pushed through to the front and up to Corrin; he untied Ragnell from his belt and brandished the blade by his side.

Corrin looked over the faces and positions of her troops, nodding to her older brothers when satisfied with their formations, she then looked over to Ike, who met gazes with the princess briefly. To her surprise, the mercenary lightly smiled to Corrin in reassurance. She was mildly taken aback for a moment, before he older brothers called out to her, shaking her from her thoughts. It was a shame to her, as she felt slightly at ease there for a few short seconds.

"You've reached the maze, Corrin. The doors here are all magically cursed. Opening the wrong door will trigger a dangerous spell, so choose wisely. The wrong choice will hurt everyone in the area. Remember, you want to open blue doors. It doesn't seem like the Vallite soldiers are aware of your presence yet. If you're careful, you might be able to get through the maze without a fight…"

Queen Mikoto's voice echoed through Corrin's mind, the young princess quickly understanding that her mother was communicating to her telepathically. With that, Corrin ordered her troops to move forward and into the dimly lit maze before them. Her forces moved in either twos or threes, Corrin and Ike were taking the lead, with her older brothers Xander, Ryoma and their retainers following behind. After a few moments Corrin stopped, Ike signaling back for all the forces to halt.

The young princess peered around a pillar she had stopped ahead, careful to try and not get spotted. There was a single Vallite soldier, so still in his stance that one would confuse him for being a statue if not for the dark aura emanating off of him. Corrin leaned back; she and Ike were pressed up against the pillar.

"Well, how many are there?" the mercenary asked.

"Just one, but there will probably be more." Corrin replied. Ike rolled around Corrin to take a look himself. "I think we should leave him, we'll alert all the Vallite soldiers if we don't.

"They're going to be alerted regardless once we get to Anankos. Best we take care of them here rather than later." Ike suggested. Corrin took a moment to contemplate, before nodding in agreement to the mercenary. "Alright, you want me to take this one out?" he asked.

Corrin nodded again, turning to her troops to signal them to take up their fighting positions. Once they were in place, Ike ran out from behind the pillar, quick in his motion to kill the warrior. The Vallite soldier was just a common infantry man, but he managed to dodge Ike's slash. When he tried to retaliate, Ike leaped back, swinging Ragnell to catch the warrior in the side of the face.

The Vallite was knocked to the ground, but was not dead. He did not express any pain, or discomfort despite losing a portion of his face. Ike as quick to strike the soldier down, stabbing the kneeling soldier through the chest with Ragnell, the expressionless warrior made no noise, simply dissipating away in a fog once Ike pulled this sword from his chest.

Ike peered back to Corrin, who nodded in return, the princess and mercenary both perked up upon hearing the rushed footsteps and flapping of wings from enemy soldiers. Near the entrance from which the troops had entered, two warriors entered a naginata warrior and a sword master. Takumi and Oboro were in the way back, the pair quickly engaged the two Vallite warriors.

Takumi fired an arrow into the lanceman, his arrow hitting against the warriors forehead. To his and Oboro's surprise, the warrior did not stop; he continued to rush at the pair, his naginata spinning around his body before clashing with Oboro's own naginata. The Vallite soldier spun around several times, swinging his lance in a large arch each time to strike Oboro in the back, to which she would swiftly dodge each time. Takumi pulled the magic string of his bow, two bolt like arrows forming in his grasp. He took a moment to take aim, letting the arrows loose; they both hit the Vallite warrior in the back. Finally, he collapsed to the floor, before dissipating in a fog like the others.

Takumi smirked, laughing internally before looking to his retainer. She had a sudden panicked look on her face. "Lord Takumi, look out!" she rushed up to him as fast as she could. Takumi turned, leaping back just in time to avoid a large swing from the sword master.

Oboro stepped in front of her lord, brandishing her lance in a fighter's stance. The two warriors clashed, with the sword master swiftly dodging all of Oboro's stabs and swings. The warrior spun around, kicking Oboro in the stomach, which sent the woman a few feet back.

"Oboro!" Takumi called out, rushing to her side. Once by her, he shot out several bolts from his bow, but the sword master dodged each one. As he neared the pair, a certain black haired mercenary leaped in front of him, wielding a sparking Levin Spear.

The sword master rushed Argel, who had planted the bottom of his lance on the ground so he could spin around the pole with a swift high kick. His foot met the side of the warrior's face, who went flying a few feet in recoil from Argel's attack. The mercenary didn't let up, rushing up to the warrior, swaying out of the way of two swings from his katana, blocking two more with his lance. When they locked for a moment, Argel guided the tip of the katana's blade, thrusting with a sudden force to send the sword away from the warriors grip. He spun the Levin Spear around him; the sparking blade stuck the side of the warrior's neck. Both Takumi and Oboro looked away, knowing full well what followed.

After a moment, the pair saw the heels of boots pace up to them. They both looked up to Argel, his hand outstretched. "Getting a little rusty there, prince?" he jested.

Takumi took his hand, the mercenary raising both of them to their feet. "Thank you, Argel." He simply replied.

He nodded. "No worries, but remember… Don't underestimate these warriors. They're not like the ones back home. They're a whole lot tougher."

Back at the front, Corrin, Ike and Azura all wandered up to two large doors, Corrin's men and retainers were in the process of killing the Vallite soldiers nearby. The Princess pondered for a moment, before walking up to the blue door, Ike just behind her. The pair heaved with all their might, pushing the door as wide as they could get it.

"Good choice. Well Done. Make your way to the next set of doors." Mikoto's voice echoed through Corrin's mind.

The door was narrow, which made it hard for more than two people to enter at a time. The following room was slightly better lit then the last, which let Corrin and Ike quickly see that there was another soldier nearby. As Corrin's forces filed in through the door, Xander gestured for his brother Leo to take care of the warrior in the corner, the younger prince nodded in agreement.

As his horse raced up, the lance wielding Vallite rushed up to the prince, showing not a single ounce of fear as he charged a horse. Leo simply cast out his Brynhildr, a large aura in the shape of a tree shooting up from underneath the Vallite. He was immediately killed.

As Argel and Takumi rushed into the room, several Vallite soldiers appeared out from the darkness by the walls, two of them were Vallite mechanist's, the other was another naginata warrior. Argel quickly rushed the Basara, engaging in a short clash of lances before Argel swiftly cut the warrior down with three slashes across the warrior's chest.

The close by Ryoma cast a bolt of electricity from his sword, which managed to strike one of the mechanist's. The contraption he was riding on broke apart into many pieces before the soldier dissipated. Camilla with her retainers by her side dodged a shot from the last mechanist's machine. Once she was above the Vallite, she made her wyvern stomp the warrior into the ground, repeating this action until the machine was destroyed and its rider was dead.

Camilla heard someone wolf whistle to her, meeting gazes with the on looking Argel. "Hot damn, Lady Camilla. You don't think I could hop on up there with you, maybe give her a ride?"

The princess giggled, "Let's make it out of this maze, and you'll get to ride her all you want."

"Hopefully there'll be more riding then just her to come…" he winked, which earned a hearty laugh from Camilla, and several hard looking stares from Xander and Camilla's retainers.

Ike having cut down another soldier, rushed up to Corrin and Azura's side. The two princesses waited by the next blue door. The mercenary and princess repeated the action of opening the door, pushing wide enough so that Corrin's men could fit through.

"Excellent, that was the right door. Listen carefully my child. The last door is different from all the rest. This time, the red door is the safe choice." Mikoto's voice echoed again.

Corrin and Ike waited for all the men to catch up before wandering through the door, Xander quickly rushing ahead with his sister Elise behind him. He raced up to the Vallite soldier in the far corner, trampling him with his horse before cutting him down with his blade. With the soldier's death, many more Vallite appeared out from the shadows. Ryoma engaged with one of the sword masters, just as Takumi and Leo engaged the other two warriors close by. Takumi having taken his first battle to heart, nocked two bolts with his bow, letting the bolts fly, both hitting the close by lance user in the chest. When the warrior showed signs of still being alive, Takumi unloaded another three rapid bolts into the downed warrior, sighing to himself once the soldier showed no signs of life left in him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to meet gazes with Argel.

"You think he's dead yet." He jested again.

"Better safe than sorry…" Takumi replied.

Argel laughed, "Well, you are right… but remember."

"What…"

"Never take your eyes off of the field." Argel shot out a bolt from his Levin spear; it went clean through a ninja Vallite who had managed to sneak up on the two. The warrior dissipated away, leaving Takumi to only shake his head in slight annoyance. "Don't worry kid, you're not dead yet."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Takumi blurted. Argel simply laughed, before rushing ahead to assist Ryoma and Xander in killing several sword masters nearby.

Two archers took aim at Azura, letting their arrows loose at the songstress. Ike rushed ahead, deflecting one arrow with Ragnell, whilst grabbing the other mid air and tossing it back at one of the archers. It hit square in the heart, but the Vallite was unfazed, knocking another arrow to shoot at Ike and Azura. Luckily, Corrin leapt out from behind a pillar, striking the Vallite across the back. She spun into a crouched position; her hand grew into a large maw that let loose a ball of electric water, which slammed against the remaining archer with great force. He was killed immediately.

Ike and Azura rushed up to the princess, Ike nodding with a slight smirk. "Thanks for the help there, princess."

She laughed, "No problem, sell sword." Corrin and Ike proceeded to wander up to the next set of doors, stopping just ahead of the red door. Corrin pondered again, looking over to the blue door, then back to the red. She peered down to her feet, before taking a few steps closer to the blue door. She gestured for Ike to help her, to which he willingly complied, and with all their might the pair pushed the last blue door open. The inside as very well lit, and Corrin could make out the shadows of several soldiers.

"But… How did you know I was lying?" Mikoto voiced.

"There was something in how you spoke that bothered me…" Corrin replied.

"If we all die together, we can stay together forever…" Mikoto pleaded

An Oni Chieftain rushed up from around the corner, his silver club brandished high above himself. Ike leaped in front of Corrin, blocking the mighty swing with Ragnell, Ike guiding the club away with his sword, pushing it out of the way as he grabbed the soldier's wrist, spinning the warrior around and knocked him into the wall, he swung Ragnell down across the back of the warrior. It was not dead, instead, turning on its heel with a strong swing from his club, Ike managing to just prevent it from hitting his body. Ike tossed his force up, opening the warrior up just enough so Ike could again slash at the soldier, this time across the torso. The Vallite vanished in a fog a moment later.

Ike turned to see Corrin and Azura engaged with one of the lance soldiers, Azura spinning out of the way from a large arching swing from him. Corrin rolled forward, thrusting her Yato blade through the Vallite's stomach. Just as the warrior raised his lance to strike at the unaware Corrin, Azura stabbed the warrior through the back, saving her fellow princess. Ike rushed up to the two princesses, pointing to two ninja Vallite's running up to the three. On the far side of the room Corrin could see her mother. She took a deep sigh, and then bolted towards the Queen, dodging the attacks from both Vallite ninja's.

"Corrin wait!" Azura called out. She and Ike raced forward, Ike blocking several needle like projectiles from hitting Azura. The pair were back to back, the songstress spun around Ike with a large arching swing from her lance, which struck both ninja's across the chest, and with the mercenary spinning around her, he let out a large beam from his sword that struck the ninja's in the same areas of their chests. They both vanished in a steam like fog.

"Corrin, we're coming!" Azura began to rush forward, but Ike grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Mr. Greil, let me go, she needs our help."

"No…" he pulled her closer till she stopped struggling. "This is her fight." Azura relaxed the two peering over in the direction of Corrin and Queen Mikoto. Corrin having stopped just ahead of her mother, took a breath to soak in the moment.

"You've come for me, haven't you, Corrin? When you were kidnapped, I was devastated. I always wanted to get back all that time we lost. And now I can, if you surrender, we can serve Anankos together… forever."

"Mother, you can't mean that…" Corrin could feel her heart in her stomach, but she knew what needed to be done. Mikoto brandished a silver bow, nocking the heavy arrow against its string before taking aim at her daughter. Corrin felt a stray tear roll down her cheek, the image of her own mother aiming down the sights of her bow at Corrin made the young princess feel sadness like she had never felt in her life.

The queen let the arrow loose, to which Corrin simply dodged, she rushed forward, and the queen quickly nocked another arrow, firing it again at the princess, who rolled quickly out of the way. Corrin leaped up from her prone position, watching as her mother nocked another arrow. As she took aim, Corrin leapt high with assistance from her wings, the queen missing her shot again. Corrin landed just a few feet away, she rushed forward with a quickened pace. Mikoto nocked another arrow, again taking aim, but as the arrow flew, Corrin spun around it, thrusting her sword up into the stomach area of her mother.

Corrin didn't hear a thing, no sound of the blade cutting through cloth and flesh, no sound of the stone her feet tapped against, or even the sound of the fighting still raging in the other rooms. She heard nothing.

" _Are we to be separated again, Corrin_?" Mikoto whispered.

* * *

All the Hoshidian royals huddled around their fallen mother, tears forming in all their eyes, including Ryoma.

"Mother!" Corrin called out, her face place against her mother's torso.

"I'm so sorry… for trying to deceive you…" Mikoto weakly stated.

"I know that Anankos is to blame, Mother. It was his power that brought you back… but it also controlled you." Corrin peered up to her mother.

"I've missed you so m-much!"

"Oh my dear Sakura, your smile is so beautiful, I'd nearly forgotten it." She paused looking to all the faces of her children, "Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka… I'm glad to see you all again."

"We're… happy to see you too…" Takumi struggled with the words.

"You were taken so suddenly, and so much has happened since then… We've hardly had any time to grieve." Ryoma paused. "Though… I don't know if all the time in the world would help us accept losing you."

"All I know is… I'm so happy to see you again." Hinoka rubbed her eyes with her gloves.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe. You've fought bravely to get this far. I'm proud to call all of you my children." Mikoto let several tears roll down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mother…" Ryoma warmly, but with a sad look in his eyes smiled.

Mikoto turned her head to face her daughter. "Corrin…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Thank you for… freeing me…" she paused, "I see… you are carrying the Yato. I always believed in you… believed that you would be able to defeat me." She placed a hand on Corrin's cheek.

"It's hard to feel good about living up to your expectations…" A few tears began to freely fall from Corrin's eyes.

"Don't cry, my child. Save those tear for when you… celebrate your victory with your friends." Mikoto grinned to her child.

Corrin wiped her eyes as best she could. "Okay, mother…"

"Listen, Corrin. I have something… very important to tell you. I was born here, in Valla. And you… You are part of the Vallite royal line."

Corrin's eyes went wide. "What?" she paused, "I'm Vallite royalty?"

"You are. Arete, the former queen of Valla, is my older sister. Because of the curse, I wasn't able to say anything about her before now…"

"I'm… completely at a loss for word." Corrin simply replied.

"I know this might be difficult to believe, especially right now, but it's important for you to remember… where you came from." Mikoto reassured Corrin.

The nearby Ike upon hearing those words reflected on himself for a moment, a sudden feeling of pain in his heart. He peered over to Corrin, who huddled closer to her mother.

"You must all go now. A powerful servant of Anankos awaits you, be careful. Do whatever you have to do, and survive. I'm so glad that we all could be together one last time…" With that, Queen Mikoto began to dissipate like the soldiers before, vanishing within a steam magic before her own children.

"Mother, don't die! You can't l-leave us again!" Sakura screamed out.

"Please don't go!" Takumi called out.

"Mother … rest in peace." Hinoka let all the tears roll out, grasping her sister Sakura and bringing her into supportive hug.

"Mother… I will keep making you proud." Ryoma stood, drying the few tears he had has he placed a hand on his younger brother to comfort him.

Corrin began to deeply reflect on her mother's last words to her. "So then, I'm Vallite royalty…" Corrin shook her head, "There's no time to think about this right now. We still need to defeat Anankos and win this war. For Hoshido and for Nohr." She paused. "Mother, I will do this for you. I will bring peace to this world."

Ike smiled to himself upon hearing Corrin say those words.

* * *

As the troops marched on, Corrin could be seen near the back of the roost, her strides slow. Many of the troops were many paces ahead of her, but one stopped when he took notice of the princess. Ike halted his pace entirely, waiting as Corrin slowly approached him. When she neared him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, the princess peering up to the mercenary's gaze.

"You alright there soldier?" Ike teased warmly.

Corrin let out a very faint laugh, looking down to her feet. "I'll be alright, sir…. It's just been… There's a lot I've had to take in."

"Corrin…" she looked back up to him. "It's okay to cry… Don't make me have to do it for you."

"You… Cry?" Corrin giggled somewhat, but her giggles soon became soft sobs, and after a few seconds, Corrin leaned her face into Ike's shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. Ike pulled her in closer, rubbing her back as he rocked in place with her. For several minutes they remained there, embracing each other closely. Eventually, Corrin peered back up to the mercenary, who warmly smiled as he looked down to Corrin. He laid his head against hers, rubbing a stray tear away from her cheek, whilst continuing to peer into her eyes.

"Better..." Ike asked.

Corrin giggled slightly, wiping her eyes, "Not in the slightest." This earned a laugh from Ike, who patted her on the back before breaking their embrace.

"Well, I suppose I'll be here when you need me… but until then, we need to end this war."

Corrin nodded her head in agreement. "I… I agree… Let's catch up with the others." Ike nodded, turning on his heel before making his way back towards the troops. "Oh and Ike…" he turned to face Corrin, "Thank you…." She quickly hugged him, before walking ahead.

He inwardly chuckled, following close behind the Princess of Valla.

* * *

 **As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, or the story as a whole, be sure to R &R and all that good stuff.**


	15. Blades Drawn

**Before the chapter, I wanted to quickly thank the recent reviews pointing out errors I made, I still need to go back an work on one of them, but the majority have been fixed I believe.**

 **Also, there have been several changes made to some of the chapters from before. Those chapters are:**

 **2) Inner Demons.**

 **3) Ike Returns**

 **5)Just Lunch  
**

 **7) Back to the Island.**

 **I'll explain below what changes were made. In any case, I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"This place is one giant maze… It's so frustrating." Corrin grimaced, looking ahead to the seemingly endless pathways and corridors.

"You're right… It might be easier if we split up to search the castle." Azura suggested.

Corrin took a moment to consider Azura's suggestion, "Agreed." Corrin looked back to all the men following close behind, "Everyone, we're going to split up! We'll regroup once someone has found the stairs leading up." She called out.

"Call out once you find the stairs. I'll sing to alert everyone else, and we'll all move forward together." Azura added.

Corrin wandered for several minutes, spotting a source of light on the far end of one area. As she approached, the light appeared to be slightly elevated, and as she drew even closer, she realized that she managed to find the stairs.

"Aha, I found them." She gleefully said to herself. "Hey, everyone, they're over-!" Before Corrin could finish, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

" **I am the forgotten dragon, the betrayed king, the entombed god…** "

Corrin looked about the room, "What in the world?"

" **In the name of the King of Valla, I sentence you to DEATH!"**

Just as Corrin turned around, she was suddenly struck by something. For several seconds, all she could see was blinding white light; she must have passed out for when she opened her eyes, she saw Gunter leaning down over her.

"Gunter…" She simply stated.

"You're coming to, thank goodness." He reassured the princess.

"I-I was attacked by an incredibly powerful magic." She quickly explained.

"I thought I sensed something. Listen, milady, the enemy must have escaped down the corridor. I'll chase after them- please wait here and recover." Gunter suggested.

Corrin shook her head, "No, Gunter, I'll go with you. It will be easier to capture them if we're together. There's something I need to check…"

Gunter seemed to think over this command by Corrin for a moment, "All right, we'll go together."

"I think that whoever attacked me just now was also the one who killed Scarlet." Corrin stated rather matter of factly.

"What?! Are you sure?" Gunter asked.

Corrin nodded her head again, "Yes…" she paused to repeat the words she heard earlier, _"I am the forgotten dragon, the betrayed king, the entombed god…_ " she paused again, "I heard those exact same words after Scarlet and I jumped from the bridge."

"Then… this same attacker is trying to catch you while you are separated from everyone. Did he or she somehow know that we'd split up?" Gunter paused. "Our original suspicion may be correct, Lady Corrin. Your attacker could be part of our group."

Corrin grimaced at the thought. "I know- you and Ryoma both said so before, but we can't be hasty. Scarlet would have hated for us to turn on each other for no reason."

Gunter nodded in agreement, "Scarlet… you're right, milady. The sight of her with that flower pinned to her chest just before the jump… I do not wish for you to meet the same fate, milady." As Corrin and Gunter walked up the steps to the rooms above, Corrin noticed Azura standing in the center of one corridor, looking to each side for a possible exit. As the silver haired princess approached, Azura turned to face the pair, somewhat surprised by Corrin and Gunter's presence.

"Is that you, Corrin?" she asked.

"Azura, I didn't realize you were near…" Corrin could not finish her statement, as Azura placed her hand over Corrin's forehead.

"Corrin, you look pale, you was well, Gunter. Is everything okay?" she asked with a concerning tone in her voice.

"What are you doing here, Lady Azura? The only way to get here is by coming down that corridor. I saw no other way…" He flatly asked.

Corrin took a few steps back from the both of them, "Gunter, don't tell me that you think… You believe Azura is the one who…"

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Azura interrupted. At that moment, two Vallite warriors seemed to teleport just behind Azura, both of them brandishing large katana's.

"We're under attack!" Corrin yelled out, she glanced over to the songstress, "Azura, alert everyone to gather here!"

"Right away!" she hastily replied.

"But, milady…" Gunter interjected.

"I'm sorry, Gunter. I know what you're thinking. But you know me. You know, above all else, what I have to do." Corrin solemnly replied.

"You can't stop believing in people?" Gunter asked grudgingly.

Corrin faintly smiled, "Correct, and I'm not going to start now by no longer trusting those closest to me." The princess turned to face the Vallite soldiers, "Now, let's face the enemy!"

Suddenly, a hooded figure warped into the room like the two other soldiers next to him, and down from the stairs behind the group came Ryoma, rushing to his sister's aid with all his might, stopping just next to Azura, covering her with one hand as he stared ahead intensely. Ike came running up as well, stopping just a half pace behind Corrin.

"Heh, heh, heh…" the figure quietly let out.

Corrin's eyes lit up, "I recognize you! You're the one who appeared in Hoshido and killed my mother!"

"Hahaha… do you have any idea how amazing this feels?" the figures voice was quite deep, "Not only have my own children come to fight me, but you've all grown so strong…" he paused, "There can be no greater challenge of my abilities than this." The figure threw the cloak he had been wearing to the side, replacing his image with an aging, but strong samurai. He smiled a sinister grin as he looked on at the four warriors before him.

"What are you saying?!" Corrin peered back to her brother, "Ryoma, is this…"

Ryoma looked on in utter shock, "It… It can't be… this must be another deception…" he paused for a moment, "Or could it really be… Father?"

The man smiled, "Well done, Ryoma- my eldest son. Once I was a king, but now I am a lowly servant to Anankos." The late king Sumeragi explained, "My fall did bother me, for a time… but no more! Not with opponents like you! I'm so happy, my children. Look how strong you've become; strong enough to fight your way here. This will be a glorious battle. Come! Some me what you're capable of-show me how much you've grown!"

Within a moment, Sumeragi teleported away, Corrin and her closest siblings still in complete shock at what they had just witnessed, taking a moment to recuperate back to their normal selves. Ike paced up to Corrin, placing a hand on her shoulder to help regain her attention.

"Corrin… Corrin… You alright, look at me." He pleaded.

The princess shook her head, peering up to Ike. "I'm… I'm alright…. It's just."

Ike chuckled, nodding his head with a tilt, "Heh, don't worry… I completely understand."

Corrin found it odd that she smiled at a moment like this, but she did anyway. She and Ike perked up when they noticed more of Corrin's men forming up behind her and Ryoma, and in the distance, Corrin could hear more troops gathering throughout the keep. Much like before, Corrin's men organized themselves into small groups of two or three other soldiers, the nobles had their retainers flanking them on the sides. It didn't take long for the princess and her men to form up. Corrin looked back to her older brother, who nodded to the princess, and then she glanced to Ike, who didn't make any kind of gesture to the princess, likely readying his mind in anticipation for the battle ahead. Much like their mother before, Sumeragi was communicating telepathically, this time however, he spoke to all the Hoshidian royals as well, not just Corrin.

"I would not be a dutiful father if I did not test you capabilities. Before we can fight, you must prove you can even reach me. There are three Dragon Veins; once you've activated them all, you can cross. I look forward to seeing what you can bring to the battlefield."

At that moment, Corrin and her men heard a lot grinding sound, the kind you would hear when rubbing two hollow stones together, and with a sudden slam, two large stone doors began to open, reveling a small room of sorts. Corrin and her forces entered the two rooms, the princess and her siblings nearby noticing two more closed doorways on each side of the small room. As the last of the men enter each room, the two massive stone doors behind them slammed shut, both groups recoiling slightly as they felt the whole room begin to move. After a few seconds, the rooms halted, only one of the stone doors began to open. Corrin and Ike looked back to Ryoma and Azura, the two pairs nodded to each other before the mercenary and princess both entered.

Almost immediately, Ike and Corrin were met with an array of enemies; sword masters, lanceman, and several mages. Ike did not wait, quickly engaging the closest pair with his mighty golden sword. The two sword masters lunged at Ike with their thin bladed swords, but Ike slammed at them with a much greater force, causing one of the men's swords to shatter, the other slightly cracked in areas. Both men were sent flying, but they were not dead, so Corrin leapt over the mercenary to cut down the men before they had the chance to recover. Ike rushed to the princess's side, the pair was back to back, and all the warriors in the room began to surround them.

"I got your back, Corrin." Ike reassured, brandishing Ragnell in front of himself at three sword masters.

"As do I for you, Ike… We'll be alright." She leaned down, eyeing the two closest warriors next to her. A few meters behind them, she could see the Dragon Vein her father had referenced.

In the northern most room, Xander and all of the siblings and retainers exited with him into the top corridor, the two closest soldiers were naginata users. Argel smirked over to Takumi, who groaned under his breath as he nocked two bolts with his bow. Argel raced up to the Vallite, distracting them enough so that they wouldn't attack Takumi as he aimed. With his Levin Spear, Argel spun around several times, swiftly deflecting stabs and swings from the two Vallite's. As Argel locked with them both, they pushed him back close against the wall. Argel struggled against the might of the two men at once, as he felt his hands beginning to slowly slide down the pole of his lance. Just as Argel began to feel the last of his strength beginning to wane, Takumi shot one of the warriors in the back of the head. The warrior immediately collapsed, his lance dropping to the floor, giving Argel the chance to spin around the remaining warrior, swinging the blade of his spear up in a diagonal motion that caught the Vallite by the chin just as he turn around.

Takumi looked away, briefly seeing the brutal damage done that quickly followed. As he peered back up, Argel nodded to him with a proud grin, Takumi couldn't help but smile back. Nearby, Xander was engaged with four ninja's, pulling his horse out of the way of several well aimed needle strikes that barely missed his horse. Xander bolted forward, swinging his blade in a large arching thrust on the right side then following through to the left, both swings catching two of the ninja's in the torso's before they were sent flying by the trampling horse. Xander raised his sword high, pointing it at a nearby ninja before casting a bolt of dark energy towards said ninja, who upon being hid with the dark dart, flew back several feet. Takumi took notice of the Dragon Vein nearby, which to his dismay was being guarded by a lanceman.

Azura and Ryoma waited until the room stopped like before, this time the doors opposite from the ones Corrin and Ike exited opened. The high prince, songstress and veteran warrior all exited the sliding room, being greeted by a slew of mages and archers alike. Ryoma wasted no time at all, brandishing his blade in front of himself so he could cast out several bolts of lightning. It struck the nearest mage, who quickly dissipated upon dying. Gunter raced forward, his horse in full gallop and lance pointed far ahead of him. The blade of his lance easily pierced through the thin cloth of the next mage, said warrior being carried several meters before sliding off the tip as soon as the horse halted its movement. Gunter now found himself in the middle of several mages, who each cast their own spells at the mounted knight. He and his horse managed to dodge several, but with a large explosion just in front of his horse, who wailed in fright, sent its rider falling to the ground. The horse galloped away, leaving Gunter completely open for another attack from the mages.

As one of them took aim, Ryoma appeared, cutting the warrior down with two swift motions from his blade, one to the throat, the other to the chest. He leaped into a roll to dodge a retaliating assault from the other mage, and when he was back in a crouched stance, shot out two bolts of lightning from his blade, both hitting their mark. Azura quickly rushed up to the downed knight.

"Gunter, are you alright?" she asked.

He coughed as he stood, "I'm certainly not as young as I used to be…" he gestured for his horse to return to him. Azura smiled, peering over the knight's shoulder see the Dragon Vein located along the wall.

"Ryoma, I'm going to go for the Dragon Vein, cover me." She called over. Ryoma nodded to her, the now remounted Gunter raced by to block the approaching archers from getting past him and the Hoshidian prince.

Ike and Corrin continued to cut down many of the nearby foes, Corrin extending a lance like arm into the stone so that she could spin around it to kick an approaching Vallite. Ike grabbed a nearby sword master by the wrist just as he was taking a swing at the mercenary, who then hoisted the soldier on his back for a moment, tossing him into a mage a few feet away. The force of an entire man slamming against the mage killed him immediately, the soldier above him however quickly recovered, bolting back towards the mercenary as if nothing had happened. Corrin rolled around Ike into a kneeling stance, extending her hand outward as it grew into a massive maw that shot out a ball of energy that impacted against the two closest Vallite. Ike heard two more racing up behind him and Corrin.

"Corrin…" Ike regained her attention, he reached down to the still kneeling princess, "Ready?" she nodded, then Ike grabbed Corrin entirely, tossing her over and behind the two Vallite, she used her wings to help give her more distance between the warriors. As she landed, she cut across in a wide horizontal motion, the slash cutting against their backsides. Both men fell to the floor before dissipating away in a steamy fog. As Corrin stood, she turned to the Dragon Vein, peering back to Ike for a moment. Two more Vallite had approached him.

"Go ahead Corrin, I'll take these two." He called back, still eyeing the Vallite's.

She nodded, sprinting over to the tile she felt the most energy emanating from. She could feel her blood boiling; similar as to when she was in her full dragon form. Tapping into the power that slept inside her, she unleashed a powerful fireball that shot out towards the other side of the room. It seemingly went through the wall, Corrin and Ike not knowing that it had just impacted against a massive chain holding the room Sumeragi was in still.

"Well done-that's one activated. Onward to the other two…" the Hoshidian king's voice echoed out. Corrin peered over to the blue haired mercenary; he'd just managed to dispatch the two warriors blocking their path. When she ran over to him, they simply nodded to each other, making their way over towards the doorway to wait for the rooms to slide into place again.

In the northern most corridor, Argel was helping guide Takumi over to the nearby Dragon Vein, several more ninja's blocked their path as they appeared out from a dark corridor, but Argel and Takumi made short work of them, Takumi landing two clean head shots on a pair of them, and in classic Argel fashion, he cut down the remaining ninja with a swift motion only rivaled by Ryoma. As the two approached the Vein, the lanceman charged at Argel, stabbing forth with a low lunge from his naginata. Argel effortlessly leapt away from this, the two men began circling one another, both waiting for the other to make any sort of assault. This carried on for several moments, with the Vallite finally being the one to make the first move. Argel quickly braced himself, but as the Vallite began to charge at Argel, a certain wyvern pounced upon him, the warrior caught within its maw for a moment before being tossed aside. The lavender haired rider stuck downwards with her mighty axe at the Vallite, killing him without a second thought.

Argel relaxed, groaning slightly in annoyance at the loss of a fight. "Um… Thank you, Lady Camilla." He reluctantly said.

She brushed aside several strands of hair, a winning seductive smirk etching her lips. "Don't look so dour, honey… it doesn't look good on you."

Argel chuckled, shaking his head. Takumi taking this advantage ran over to the spot he felt the most power emanating from, calling upon his most ancient bloodline to cast yet another ball of energy outward. Like the one before, it traveled across the room till it impacted against another massive chain, shattering the old metal into dust.

"You've grown so much since I've been gone. Go, one more Dragon Vein remains." Sumeragi's voice echoed again. Out from the dark corridor, several more Vallite soldiers appeared, forcing Takumi and the others to quickly engage before they could make it back to the sliding rooms.

In the southern most room, Gunter and Ryoma were quickly dispatching the archers, Ryoma killing them from a distance with his sword, and Gunter both ramming them with his lance, and following up with a throw from his spear he carried along with him. When Ryoma peered back to Azura, he saw several Oni Savages racing up from behind her. His eyes went wide with fear and without a second thought he bolted as quickly as he could to catch up to them. As Azura approached the Dragon Vein, she heard several loud footsteps behind her. When she turned to see who it was, one of the Oni's were bringing their large axe head down, she almost fell back onto the floor, but as the axe head inched closer to her, the warrior was struck by a sudden wave of bluish energy. The two remaining turned just in time to see a certain mercenary racing up to them, who threw Ragnell high up in the air. When he caught it; he fell back to earth with a mighty slam against the stone floor.

The two warriors managed to dodge the beam that was shot out from the golden sword, taking the opportunity to rush the crouching mercenary. Out from behind Ike leapt Corrin, who reached out with a long lance from her hand which managed to pierce the side of one Oni Savage. Unfortunately he was completely unfazed, grabbing Corrin's lance arm and pulling her in with a force that sent her practically flying towards him. The princess, while shocked, managed to maneuver in air just in time to dodge the swing from the Oni's axe, landing behind him. As she raised her sword to strike him down, the Oni back handed her with his gloved hand across the face, a move that sent Corrin rolling a few feet.

Ike was not having it, feeling a sudden rage burn through him; he raced towards the Oni in front of Corrin, but was caught by the second just before he could get to her side. Ike blocked his axe with the face of Ragnell, but the Oni proved to be too strong for even Ike to overwhelm. Instead, he let the Oni break the brief lock they had, Ike guiding Ragnell down to the Oni's legs, using the flat of his blade to trip the Oni to the floor. Just as the Savage impacted against the stone, Ike brought Ragnell down with a high over arching swing, Ragnell nearly cutting the Oni in half.

Corrin rolled out of the way of another powerful swing from the Oni's axe, the blade of it embedding itself several inches within the stone. The Savage was proving to be quite the brute, shrugging off many of Corrin's stabs from her lance and Yato blade. She was unable to get a good strike on him; even right now as she tried to slash at his back, he simple blocked her blade with his wrist armor, kicking Corrin in the stomach. She went flying a few feet; her Yato blade was thrown from her hand as she hit the nearby wall. The Oni managed to pull his blade from the ground before making his way over to Corrin. The princess could feel her draconic blood beginning to boil, and as the Oni raised his axe up, Corrin extended a hand out; it grew into a massive jaw. The Oni leapt to the side, expecting a ball of aquatic energy to shoot out, instead… The princess bit down on the top of the Oni's body, flailing him in the air for a moment before slamming his body against the wall like a ragdoll. He hit the wall with such great force, the wall cracked all around. When the princess let go, the Oni Savage was imbedded within the stone for several moments before dissipating.

Corrin huffed for a second, grasping her chest to catch her breath. When she looked over to Ike, his eyes were wide with a mix of amazement and shock. After a moment, he shrugged it off, walking over to the princess to help stand her up.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He joked; Corrin simply laughted, Ryoma just managing to make it over to the pair, out of breath.

Ryoma and Ike simply nodded to each other, then the three looked over to Azura, who after dusting herself off paced over to the spot where the Dragon Vein should have been. After a few moments, the familiar ball of energy shot out, hurtling its way to the last chain that held Sumeragi's chamber. The four could hear the room slide over towards the north most part of the keep.

"And that is the third Dragon Vein. Well done, my children. Come, meet your father in battle." Sumeragi echoed again.

As Corrin, Ike and Azura processed this declaration, Ryoma bolted in the direction of the chamber room, Gunter who had been making his way over to the four simply watched as the high prince raced past him. Corrin and her companions began to follow suit, but Ryoma was already many paces ahead of them. As the prince approached the mighty doors that led to the chamber, they suddenly slide open, as if by fate. Ryoma felt his heart begin to race as he saw the man he called father simply standing in the middle of the room. In the way distance, beyond the doors leading to the northern corridor, he could hear the Nohr nobles and his siblings engaging with Sumeragi's remaining forces.

Ryoma took a deep breath, steadying himself before taking his first steps into the chamber. As he entered, the stone doors began to shut, Corrin and Ike just rounding the corner in time to see the image of Ryoma disappear behind the blackened stone. Corrin reached out with her hand.

"Ryoma!" as she raced forward, the doors completely shut, Corrin almost tripping into the wall as she stopped her momentum. "Ryoma! Big Brother!" she called out again.

Ike upon catching up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she brushed aside. "Corrin, there's nothing you can do now…" He placed a firm hand around her waist.

"We have to help him, that's my brother in there, Ike!" She pleaded.

"And that is your father as well, the former King of Hoshido. This is a battle Ryoma must fight alone." Ike firmly urged, the princess relaxed for a moment, "This is the king's final test… And Ryoma knows this. As the future king, he must do this alone."

In the chamber, Ryoma simply walked up just a short pace away from his father, who smiled as he looked upon the high prince with fatherly pride. "Ryoma, my eldest son… My pride…" he paused, "I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best, you will be getting mine!"

Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment. "My father… was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him!" the prince drew Raijinto, wielding it in standard samurai fashion.

Sumeragi drew two large katana's from their sheaths, crossing them in front of himself. For a solid minute the two samurai stared intensely at each other, they began to circle one another. Ryoma would step over his strides, watching his father's every movement. They remained in this standstill for what seemed minutes, and it likely was, but Ryoma remembered to remain calm and composed, patiently waiting for an opportunity to strike.

After several more moments of circling each other, Sumeragi was the first to make a move, leaping forward with both blades extended outward. Ryoma leaped back to give himself more distance, as Sumeragi first slashed with his left blade in an attempt to strike at Ryoma's chest, the prince effortlessly blocked this, the right blade of the king aimed for his back, Ryoma swiftly blocking this too as he twisted his arms behind his back. Sumeragi stabbed with the right blade, the prince dodged this as well as a quick horizontal slash from the left, followed immediately by the right, then the right again, then a sweeping upward slash from the left. Ryoma would either avoid the slashes or parry them with his blade.

Sumeragi leapt clean over the prince, striking twice with both blades in lightning fast motion. Ryoma managed to parry both, spinning around in time to dodge and deflect several more strikes from his father. The prince rolled around to Sumeragi's side, attempting to slash at his waist, the king simply struck the blade away with one of his katana's, lunging at the prince with the other. Ryoma managed to roll away in time, a mere inch away from being stabbed in the gut. As he tried to put more space between himself and his father, he back flipped into a standing position, dodging and deflecting more of Sumeragi's attacks.

The battle raged on, with Sumeragi being the far more aggressive in his attacks. Ryoma managed to keep up an impressive defense, but the prince soon felt exhaustion beginning to overtake him. He knew he needed to end this soon. As Sumeragi approached, Ryoma steadied his blade, blocking the right, then the left, his back side, using his shin guards to defect another assault. When he saw an opening, he slashed forward at his father, who locked with the prince with both blades.

For several seconds, the two pushed against one another, Ryoma realizing his father was still largely stronger than him; perhaps he could use this. Ryoma feigned a loss in the lock, breaking away so quickly that Sumeragi stumbled forward for a moment, Ryoma having been given the opening he was waiting for, slash high in a horizontal, then a diagonal, then again in a horizontal arch. All three cut across the king's torso…

The king quickly collapsed onto the floor, grasping at his chest before lying completely on the stone. "My thirst for battle… is not yet…" he weakly muttered out.

* * *

Much like their mother before, the Hoshidian family huddled around their father, Ryoma in particular held onto his father's hand. Out of respect, the rest of the army gave the royals a much needed moment alone with their father.

"You've all… become so strong." The king weakly stated.

"Father!" Ryoma grasped his father's hand ever more tightly.

"How could this happen… How could our father…" Hinoka began to shake her head in disbelief.

Takumi shot up with a sudden idea he had, "Sakura, quickly, heal him!"

"Oh, r-right!" the young princess reached out this her healing magic, but much to their dismay, it had no affect on the dying Hoshidian king.

"No effect, damn it, why is this not working?!" Ryoma shouted in frustration.

Sumeragi smiled. "Why… why are you crying? You've met and surpassed my hope for you…" he took Ryoma's and Sakura's hands, "As warriors on the battlefield… and as the royalty of Hoshido. I couldn't have wished for anything better. Be proud, be proud of who you've become." He paused to look into Takumi and Hinoka's eyes, "And… know that I am."

Ryoma could only remain silent, the emotions he felt at this moment were hard to suppress, but he somehow managed to do just that… though he wondered how long he could keep it hidden.

"I will… Father." Takumi solemnly stated.

"Corrin, I must apologize to you." Sumeragi peered over to said princess.

"Why, Father?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you that day…" the king looked to be on the verge of tears himself, "Your life could have been so different if only I'd been stronger."

"Father… don't apologize!" Corrin grasped his hand, "They're faint, but I still have memories of my childhood with you." She paused to reminisce for a moment, "I remember watching you swing your sword… feeling safe when you patted me on the head with you big, warm hand…" she weakly smiled, "I knew that you loved me, and you gave your life trying to protect me."

"Hah, such a forgiving young lady." He paused to return the kind smile towards his daughter, "Corrin, did you find Mikoto?"

"Yes, we did…"

"That's good." He nodded his head, "Though I loved her dearly, my time with her was so brief… I'll never forget the day we first met. She'd traveled alone to Hoshido from Valla. When I saw her, standing by the lake… I knew immediately that I was in love." he paused to reminisce some more, "Sometime later, after Anankos had taken over Valla, Mikoto fled to Hoshido. She brought with her a newborn child. That child was you, Corrin." The Hoshidian king groaned in pain, "Ugh… what a disgrace. I'm nothing more than a Vallite puppet now. At least I can spend my last moments with all of you." He grinned a bright, but weak smile, "All of my children, all grown up… I'm so glad we could all meet again."

Corrin and her siblings all looked to each other, then back to Sumeragi, "Father…" Corrin simply stated.

At that moment, the King of Hoshido began to dissipate away, much like their mother before, "Now I can die without regrets. After all… I believe that all of you… can win this war…"

"I'll do my best." Corrin nodded to her father.

Ryoma shook his head in a mix of pure rage and sadness, "No…"

After several moments, the king was gone…. Leaving all the Hoshidian royals to do is embrace each other in their best efforts in comforting themselves. Corrin tried her best to fight the tears, but she truly struggled. Many of the troops began to wander into the room, Argel, Leo, and Oboro pacing over to Takumi… Camilla and Elise over to Sakura and Hinoka… Azura and Xander over to Ryoma. All the royals and their retainers quickly gave their condolences to the Hoshidian's.

Corrin was trying to slip away from the main group, her eyes peeled to the floor below as she tried to fight back the dread she felt. As she almost made way out of sight, she was caught by Ike, who softly grabbed Corrin and pulled her into an embrace, he mercenary tried to comfort her as best he could. The princess didn't even attempt to struggle, embracing Ike in return as tightly as she could.

"Ike…" he looked down to her, "I… I've lost both my parents… twice…"she paused, "Twice…" she repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. "When does it end?" her face fell into his torso.

Ike pondered for several moments, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer as he peered down to the princess. "I'm sorry, Corrin… I really am…"

Corrin sank back into his embrace, "I just want it all to end… the pain… I don't think I can lose another family member again."

"You won't, Corrin. We're at the end… We're going to beat this Anankos…" he lifted her chin up, "And once we do, you're never… going to lose another loved one to a senseless war again."

Corrin very faintly smiled, standing tall on her toes to wrap her arms around the mercenary. She didn't say a word, instead pecking the mercenary on the cheek. The mercenary wasn't taken aback, nor did he feel any sort of discomfort, he instead pulled Corrin into a tighter hug when she leaned back down, rocking in place with her until they heard the troops begin to march on… even then, the pair didn't move for some time. Corrin couldn't escape the grief she felt at this time… but being here in the warm embrace of the man she admired most… it was something she never wanted to let go of.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, no... I don't plan on doing a chapter of the throne room battle. Why... I feel it would be too repetitive, considering it would be just another chapter like this one and Days Lost. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to that particular chapter, but in case you are wondering, there is going to be one more chapter where a battle is the focus. I don't want to say how many chapters are left though...  
**

 **As stated above, several changes were made to old chapters, which I will highlight here:**

 **2)Inner Demons- Pretty minor extentions to some paragraphs.**

 **3)Ike Returns- Argel is given a proper description on what he looks like, so if you have wondered what I've pictured Argel looking like this whole time, the description has been added. Maybe expanded again sometime, I don't know.**

 **5)Just Lunch- The Pirate battle is slightly altered, a little more descriptive in areas, and the paragraphs have been condensed a little bit more.**

 **7)Back to the Island- The Duke now has a name. For the longest time, I couldn't come up with one, so I just used 'the duke' as a placeholder. Well now he has one. Also, some of the lines have been altered, and the arrival to the island has been expanded. I may still go back to this chapter to improve it.**

 **The major thing I've pointed out before, I do tend to go back from time to time to fix problems within chapters, albeit things like; redundant lines, OOCness in character lines or actions, repetitive descriptions of actions... you get the picture... I'll be sure to let everyone know of changes after they happen as the story goes along.**

 **In any case, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter... sadly we are approaching the end, but I'm sure ya'll are excited to get to the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

 **Do not fret... it is coming**


	16. Hear My Cry

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for that wait between chapters everyone. My life got a bit crazy, and it still is, so I've had to do this chapter piece by little piece over the few months (yes it was that nuts for me). I finally managed to finish this one though, as I'm sure you all have been looking forward to it.**

 **And to those who may worry about this story becoming abandoned, or going on some sort of hiatus... Do not fret, I shall not do any such thing, I promise.**

 **Since this chapter is so long, and I haven't had the time to really, really proofread it all the way, there maybe several typos and such, so please, if you see them, please let me know so that I may be able to edit them out or correct them. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Several changes have been made to the story... I will highlight them at the bottom...**

 **Thank you all so much so waiting so long for a new chapter, and for continuing to support this story... I really means the world to me!**

* * *

Corrin and her forces have managed to route all the Vallite Troops with the Vallite throne room, a massive keep with a ceiling so high, it became invisible behind a blanket of darkness. Pools of water lay throughout the keep, frozen from Corrin and her sibling draconic powers to prevent any more Vallite warriors from appearing. Just before them, by the throne, there was a massive head of a Buddhist like structure embedded within the walls of the keep. Suddenly, a dark aura began to encircle the large face, pulling itself into through its golden like stone. As the waves of darkness began to circle it in greater mass, the energy abruptly stopped, only for there to be a sudden white flash of light. All of the members of the army covered their eyes, but it was in vain, the light was too intense. When it dissipated Corrin, her two oldest brothers and Azura stood mere feet away from the mask, which was now being supported by a massive reptilian neck.

"So… this is Anankos." Corrin felt a sharp chill run down her spine at the site of the wicked god. Whatever she had done in her life, never would she have imagined being face to face with a literal god.

" **I've been waiting for you, Corrin."** The voice of Anankos was inhumanly deep; the sonorous base of his voice rattled the ears off all present before him, further adding to his already intimidating presence.

Corrin remained strong, not even slightly cowering from the wicked god. "Anankos… You've been toying with us for far too long."

" **Why?"** the god began to chuckle to himself, " **Why is it wrong to manipulate humans? Your race is weak. It's forgotten its place in the world, forgotten its benefactors. You exist solely for the amusement of your betters, dragons!"** the mercenary who was standing several paces behind the fateful princess grimaced. Even Ashera wasn't as wicked, or so misguided to a point of being pure evil **. "So answer me, Corrin!"** the deity paused **"Why am I the one left to suffer? Why am I the one left to die? Why do humans flourish while I am buried here… ignored… forgotten?"** the mighty dragon raised its head slightly. **"TELL ME WHY!"**

Anankos's eyes began to glow red, cracks etched along the mask of the dragon began to split as a massive black maw formed, the wicked god bellowed out in a powerful resonating roar that echoed off the endless ceiling. Corrin and her company all covered their ears; none of them had ever heard something so loud. After several moments, Anankos relaxed back down, peering down to the silver haired princess once more.

" **Answer me!"** he roared out, **"Answer me, you pathetic little humans!"**

Corrin grimaced most intensely, her grip around the handle of her Yato blade tightened as she peered up to the massive dragon with a fiery rage burning within her. "Ugh!" she voiced, "How's this for an answer?!"

The princess raced forward with all intensity, lunging at the wicked god with her holy Yato blade, first slashing downward with a high front flip, spinning on her heel with a wide horizontal swing. The blade simply sparked against the golden mask of Anankos, no visible damage or reaction could be seen or heard from the deity.

The princess leapt back several feet, her eyes wide with shock and terror, "It can't be… the Yato didn't even leave a scratch…"

Anankos scoffed, an audible rage emanating from his voice, " **You dare bare your teeth at me?! Lashing out with your sharp sticks…"** he paused momentarily, **"Corrin, I will take your pathetic little life!"** Ike felt a cold chill at those words, moving himself several feet forward so he could be closer to the princess. Ike didn't think he would be able to protect Corrin from the dragon, but if he lost his life in the process, and she still lived, then he'd be willing to make that sacrifice.

" **Then I will make your body my own. You're one of my bloodline. You will serve as a vessel for me!"** Anankos continued.

Xander raced ahead of Corrin, "As if we'd let you!" he looked back to all the Nohrian troops, "Everyone, protect Corrin!" the high prince of Hoshido leapt forward as well, parallel with the crown prince of Nohr.

"We'll stop this monster!" he called out, "Don't let Anankos anywhere near him!" With that statement, all of the Hoshidian troops stepped forward, brandishing their weapons at the massive gold mask.

" **Impudent fools…"** the dragon vexed, **"As if you simple creatures could ever stop a dragon!"** The mighty maw of the mask grew wide again, this time, a ball of aquatic white energy formed within it as the dragon raised its head up, and with the whip of his neck, Anankos let loose a blast of energy that struck both of the princes, and their troops behind them. The torrent of pure energy sent all it struck flying, several of the troops slamming against walls and pillars. Ike peered around, all the men and women of Corrin's army began to become a disorderly mess, he was only a few feet away from Corrin and Azura, but her could see the eyes of Anankos grow red again, raising his head up once more to let loose another wave of electric energy. It blasted the stone just in front of Azura, and much of the energy seemingly bounced off the stone floor and over her prone body, striking against everyone with range of its awesome power.

It managed to bloke several blows with his holy blade, but was struck in the side with one such wave. The area it hit was wet like water, but it stung like he had been it with a bolt of lightning, soon dropping to his knees when the pain became too great to bear.

"NO!" Corrin cried out, the sight of her army, family, and closest friends being decimated was too much for the young princess, the mouth scrunched into a grating frown as she peered back to the dragon, "At this rate… we'll be wiped out." She shook her head in frustration, "I need more strength… I need more power! I need the power to protect everyone…" she peered back to her siblings as they all slowly made it back to their feet. The princess briefly made eye contact with Ike, the mercenary gripped his side as he stood tall, removing his hand from the spot to hold Ragnell forward in a confidant manner. "The power to end this night!" she yelled out finally.

Abruptly, as if from nowhere, the four weapons of her brothers Ryoma, Xander, Leo and Takumi began to resonate with one another, their owners peering down to their weapons in awe of the bright light radiating off of them. Corrin finally noticed, her eyes widened in visible surprise from the display, as well as the mercenary, who raised a perplexed eyebrow as he stood mere feet from the young archer.

"What… What is this light?" Ryoma finally asked.

"Could the five divine weapons be reacting to each other?" Xander mused in wonder.

Corrin visibly smiled at a sudden memory, "Wait, I remember… The Rainbow Sage spoke of this! He said we'd need the five divine weapons to make the Seal of Flames!" her eyes beamed at the sudden realization, "Brothers, hold you weapons high!" as they followed suit, an audible noise rang out from Corrin's Yato, the princess peering down to the blade as a flash of light burst of from it. When the light faded, a new sword sat within Corrin's grip. Its blade was golden and the four gems at its center were bright with a reddish glow. The edges of the black had a line of teeth running up and down its sides, what more is that this row of teeth moved along the edge, up to an oriental tip shaped like a flame from a burning fire. Fitting, as the blade left a trail of purplish pink flames as it surged with power.

"The Yato… transformed?!" Takumi blurted.

"It seems the power of each of our weapons is flowing into it…" Leo hypothesized as he stared on to the glowing blade.

"Everyone, get ready, pour all your energy into your attacks! We've got to support Corrin!" Ryoma called out, all of his remaining troops mustered what little strength they had left to stand tall, readying themselves for the coming battle.

"Our strength is yours, Corrin! It's time to defeat Anankos!" Xander roared in a fiery cry, his troops behind him yelling out in loud war cries as they cheered on their princes and princesses.

Ike took the chance to race up to Corrin's side, the princess was still ogling down at the blade before her in visible awe, "So this is the Yato's true form…" she paused to briefly look over to the mercenary at her side then back at the blade, "This… is the legendary Fire Emblem! We stand a chance with this blade!" she peered up to Ike, who slowly nodded to the princess before looking ahead to the mighty dragon before them. "

"Follow me, everyone!" Corrin called out, "We're going to end this war!"

Out from the shadows and pools of water, Anankos summoned Vallite warriors to his aid, the large numbers of invisible warriors blocked Corrin's path to the wicked god. It mattered not, Corrin and her siblings had come so far… these Vallite warriors would not stop her or her men from ending this pointless war. As Corrin peered over to Ike, she remembered that one conversation she had with him about having to face a god. She found it mildly funny how right he was, about her inevitably not showing any fear in the face of such a powerful being. The mercenary met eye contact with her, smiling to her in reassurance.

"We're in the final stretch, Corrin… Let's not falter here." He quietly stated.

Corrin visibly smiled, "For everyone's sake, we will not falter… we're going to win this." With that, Corrin signaled for her troops to attack, Ryoma and Xander being the first to make contact with the Vallite warriors. The two princes hacked and slashed at the Vallite's with such fury, one by one the warriors fell. Before long, the siblings and all the royal retainers joined the fray, Takumi and Oboro were back to back as he shot volley after volley of bolts at the Vallite's, whilst Oboro cut down any warrior who managed to get close enough. Camilla and Leo burst through the lines of Vallite soldiers, allowing their retainers and other Nohrian fighters to slay any and all enemies who remained. Argel, with the help of Hana and Odin flanked to the left side, trying to break the lines from behind. Unfortunately, several warriors intercepted them, quickly charging at the mercenary and samurai with their axes and swords held high.

Argel managed to effortlessly cut down one, engaging two of the Vallite at the same time as Hana avoided the shots from a Vallite archer. Odin having come to her aid cast a distant bolt of lightning that struck the archer from above, he was however merely stunned momentarily, as he locked in Odin, the female samurai leapt out from behind a pillar, slashing the warrior from behind. When the warrior fell, and then dissipated the samurai quickly relaxed.

"Phew…" Hana brushed her forehead. As she turned, and axe head was raised just above her, the samurai stumbling momentarily as the blade came down. Before it could hit her, the warrior was struck through the side from a crackling Levin spear, it's wielder removing it immediately to cut down a fast approaching Vallite. The mercenary turned to lend a hand to the samurai.

"Try to be a little more careful out here; I'd hate to see such a beautiful woman go to waste." Argel jested, gaining a bright visible blush from the samurai.

"I-I"ll uh… Thank you, Argel…" was all the warrior could muster.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to interrupt your touching moment, but…" Odin pointed behind them; several Vallite had noticed Argel and his two companions, the three of which quickly readied themselves into more defensive stances.

All across the battlefield, the battle had stalled as the Vallite force had managed to prevent the Hoshidian's and Nohrian's from breaking through. Corrin and Ike stood several paces from the front most line, the mercenary peered above and around to see if he could find and openings or weaknesses on the part of the Vallite.

"Doesn't look like we're going to be able to get through…" Ike stated to Corrin, "If they manage to hold us out any longer, our men won't have the strength to fight on, much less fight that dragon."

Corrin peered around, pondering as she tried to think of a winning strategy. Four of her friends raced to the left side to try and get around the enemy lines, but they were almost immediately intercepted by Vallite. She looked above to see her elder sisters engaging with several pegasus knights and wyvern riders. The way she saw it, there was no way around, down or up…

"Big sister!" Elise called out from behind.

"What is it, Elise?" Corrin quickly turned to face her. The young blonde girls face was bright with a joyous smile.

"I have an idea… I've been practicing with this new teleportation spell… You know, like the one Iago used to use. What if I teleport you over the Vallite, then you'll be able to use that new sword and defeat Anankos!"

"T-that…" Corrin watched her sister in shock, "That might work, sister…. But Elise, where did you learn to use teleportation magic?"

"I'll tell you all about it later… for now, let's get you over there!" Elise began to wave her hand about, mumbling several phases under her breath as she prepared the spell.

"Wait… Ike" The princess called out. The mercenary was only a few feet away, spinning on his heel as he heard Corrin call his name. The two reached out to each other, their hands gripping one another just as Elise cast the spell. Within an instant, Corrin and Ike shrunk down into a small green raindrop looking ball that shot out over the Nohrian's, Hoshidian's and Vallite… landing only mere feet away from the massive dragon behind the throne. Ike and Corrin reappeared with a flash of light, now holding each other more closely. When they peered up, they could see the massive dragon looking down on them with his glowing red eyes, the princess and mercenary positioned themselves within their respective fighting stances.

" **I am the forgotten god. The betrayed king. The Buried dragon."** Anankos voiced once more. The next began to curl, the head of the beast rose high up as he prepared to summon more of his awesome power.

Ike quickly peered over to Corrin, and without a second thought, lifted her up without her notice, tossing her high up and away so she could gain some distance with her wings. When she landed, the princess looked back to Ike, who threw his sword up into the air. As Anankos let his power loose, Ike jumped up into the air, way above the aquatic energy. As he caught Ragnell, he fell back to Earth, casting out a beam from his sword. The way was more furious than usual; the pillar of blue flames was high enough to strike the massive dragon in the nose of the golden mask. As Anankos let another volley loose, Ike rolled underneath, sweeping his sword up in a large arch with another beam from his holy blade. This struck the dragon right between the eyes.

" **Impudent vermin…"** he voiced in vexation. Whilst he had been so preoccupied with the radiant mercenary, Corrin had managed to race up close to him, hoisting the Yato over her shoulder.

"I make my own fate!" her eyes and blade seemed to flash, as the princess lunged at the mighty dragon with the Yato, its blade sending a slew of flames and sparks as it struck against the side of the deity. The dragon finally showed visible pain, as it roared out as Corrin continued to slash at the deity with the Fire Emblem. Corrin leapt up in front of the dragon, holding the blade forward as she flew up high with her wings, slashing down from between the eyes of Anankos, down to his chin. The awesome display from the Yato visibly showed the devastating assault from the young Vallite princess as she back flipped in air several times before landing just next to the mercenary. The pain filled roar of Anankos slowly grew quiet, as the neck gave way, and the head of the beast settled onto the stone flooring of the throne room.

" **Curse you… vexing humans…Once again… you've"** The dragon grew suddenly still, its movement having completely ceased.

All of the Vallite warriors in the room immediately dissipated, the worn out soldiers of Hoshido and Nohr sighed in relief, with the royal siblings all racing towards the throne and over to Corrin. The Vallite princess simply looked on at the fallen head of Anankos, Ike placing a hand on her shoulder when he grew concerned for the princess. She peered over to him, warmly smiling as he returned the gesture. As the royal sibling made it up to the princess and mercenary, they could all feel a rumbling from the ground below. The wicked god suddenly let out a pained roar, like the sound of a desperate animal trying to escape from a trap.

" **Grrrawwww! Lowly, pitiful humans… you can't…"** the dragon paused, **"I need… more power… I need more dragon's blood! I have no choice…"** the beast pause again, **"GARON!"**

With a flash of blinding light, and the dissipation of dark purplish aura, the Nohrian King appeared, standing before the royal siblings and the god of old.

"What… Father?!" Xander what he was seeing just before him, as the King of Nohr began to turn to face the fallen dragon.

"What are you doing here, Father?!" Leo called out.

"I serve the great Anankos! Of course I would come when called. It seemed that Gunter proved a poor conduit for the Silent Dragon, however. A pity, I thought having him cast into Valla would be enough…" the Nohrian King paused, "Anankos, use me to channel your mighty power, instead! Join with me, and together we can rule this pitiful world!" Garon let out a hearty laugh as he raised his arms up to the mighty god.

" **Ha… Hahaha…. HAHAHA! You think too much of yourself, worm!"** the mighty maw of Anankos grew wide, as he raised his head high, the dragon lunged surprisingly quick for his size, chomping down on the Nohrian king with a massive bite.

"Wha-… GAAAAAAAA!" was that last think to escape the mouth of the Nohrian King, before being enveloped within the dragon's maw.

"FATHER!" Elise called out.

"How… how has it come to this?" Camilla's face sank into her palms at the sight of the dragon biting down on her beloved father.

"It… can't… Father!" Leo reached his hand out in vain.

Xander began to shake his head, "After all we've suffered… We lose our father as well?"

Anankos visibly swallowed the Nohrian king, a slight pleasurable growl echo out from his throat as he looked back down to the group before him.

" **Bwahahahaha! Ah… I'd forgotten how much power I had given him. It's good to have it back!"**

"What did you say?!" Corrin blurted out.

" **Never you mind, insect! You stand no chance against a dragon! I'll crush your bone beneath my feet, and even that fate is more than you deserve!"**

With a bellowing roar, Anankos's mask began to crack in places. The roar was even louder than before, and there was little Corrin and her friends could do to block out the noise. The mask began to break apart, and Anankos's next retracted back into the massive wall it used to rest within. The princess and her company could hardly stand as the whole castle seemed to shake violently, several of the troops falling over. Corrin about lost her balance, Ike having just caught her by the wrist to pull her back to her feet. When they peered up, much of the roof was beginning to collapse down, massive stone slabs slammed against the floor. Everyone tried their best to avoid the boulders, knowing it would be an instant death if they were hit. Corrin and Ike peered back down the tunnel Anankos had went, reddish light could be seen on the way end of it, and as the shaking in the castle grew more intense, the pair could see the head of the dragon racing back down the tunnel with incredible speed.

With a mighty burst of energy, Anankos broke through the roof and out of Castle Valla, the dragon was so massive, he was almost bigger than the whole castle itself. The wicked being let loose a large dark ball of energy, before flying up to meet it as the ball began to grow rapidly, blanketing the whole sky with a purplish dark hue. Corrin and Ike lay out on the floor, the mercenary held her down as a massive vacuum of air was attempting to pull them into the expansive dark ball in the sky. Many of the islands of Valla seemed to disappear within this dark maw. As the two peered up to the sky, they could see the head of the great dragon peeking out from the side. As it came more into view, Ike and Corrin began to really get a good look at what they were up against. The head had multiple eyes; all were around a ball they looked like it sat in the jaws of the dragon's mouth. Anankos was incredibly big… bigger than any living thing Ike or Corrin had ever seen.

Anankos began to fly away, floating a great distance before looping back around to the castle. As he approached, he avoided any island being sucked into the void behind him, and with a massive slam, he buried his hands and claws within the castle, stone and dust went flying, as every soldier still standing fell back from the force of the impact. Ike pushed himself above Corrin, using his cape to block any rumble and dust from hitting her. The both lay back up, peering up to the god like being looking down on them with upmost fury. Ike and Corrin finally stood the breath of the mighty beast made their capes bellow out in the furious flap. More and more, the castle began to become swallowed by the black void; the only light was the endless starry night, and the red glow of Anankos's eyes.

* * *

The sky was dark, but it featured a most dazzling display of stars and planets alike, something that would have been quite the breathtaking view had it not been for the unfortunate circumstance Corrin and her company found themselves in. The Vallite Princess stood just shy of the blue hair mercenary; both looked up to the massive dragon peering down on them. Every second in this void felt like a lifetime, some of the men began to wonder if they were dead. Even if they knew they weren't, they certainly believed their time was coming to a close every time they looked up to the fell dragon.

"Impossible… This is… impossible." A bead of sweat rolled down Takumi's cheek as he looked on to the blackened void, and dragon before him. "There's no way we can defeat that…"

"Damn it! What could be possibly do? The world is done for…" Leo unfortunately agreed with the Hoshidian prince.

"Hah, fate is a funny thing." The Crown Prince of Nohr chuckled, somehow finding levity at a time like this, "I never thought my final moments would be alongside a Hoshidian prince." He looked over to Ryoma, who also oddly smiled despite the circumstance.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But I won't die so easily. If our time has come, I'll meet it on my feet!" He called out, the few remaining Hoshidian's, which consisted mostly of the lords and retainers, nodded or voiced out loud in agreement.

"It can't be… have we truly failed." This was one of the few times Azura ever seemed to falter, but many of those within earshot of the princess quickly understood, or at least sympathized with her sentiment. "Was everything for naught?" she asked solemnly.

This stuck a cord with everyone within earshot of the princess, who all felt a shared feeling of regret or failure run down their spines, and their hearts began to sink further into their stomachs the more they began to dwell on the idea, that everything they had been through, everything they've had to suffer, was in vain.

"No…" Corrin broke through the silence, gaining the attention of everyone, "Don't give up!" she yelled out to the group behind her and Ike, "No matter how massive this dragon seems, we can win as long as we work together! Don't stop believing in yourselves! We've fought too hard to give up now!" The mercenary at her side proudly smiled.

"Corrin…" Xander seemed to doubt his sister's word at first, but after a quick self reflection, his expression became more neutral.

"Of course…"Ryoma agreed with his sister, confidently gripping his blade's pommel.

"We won't back down! This is my… this is our destiny!" she began to rally the troops. "Ready your weapons!" they all hoisted their weapons high up; a synchronized war cry rang out as they did so, "Fight for your friends!" Ike oddly perked up at this statement, "With the Seal of Flames… With the Fire Emblem on our side! We fight for our world!"

A unanimous cheer echoed out into the void, Hoshidian's… Nohrian's…retainers, mercenaries, and friends and family, their voices all called out in a roar that rivaled the gods themselves. Corrin felt a strange bit of warmth in her heart at the sight of her family, her whole family all together in friendship, together for one final stand. Nohrian's and Hoshidian's, hand in hand, after all they had been through. Even if the war was already lost, at least her dream of a united continent had come true, right before her eyes. As she looked over to her close friend, he confidently and warmly smiled to the princess, nodding as he stepped just closer to her. The mercenary and princess both looked up to the fell dragon, brandishing their weapons before themselves.

"Ike…" the mentioned mercenary glanced over, "It's as you said before… we're in the final stretch. Victory is nearly ours."

He smiled, nodding in agreement, "It very well is, Corrin. Victory is within our grasp… Nothing will stop us now." Corrin nervously smiled, peering back toward the dragon. Ike raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid?" he asked.

She shook her head, "N-no, oddly enough… I'm not… but…" she paused, "In case anything happens to me, Ike… I just… wanted to tell you… that…" she paused again.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me after we've won, Corrin. For now, let's focus on the task at hand. The only one leaving this world tonight is that dragon; let's not keep the afterlife waiting for him." Ike taunted to the beast.

"You're right…" she smiled, looking back to her troops one last time, "Let's finish this!" Corrin called out.

"Anankos, make peace with whatever the gods worship… Your end is near!" Ike taunted the beast for a second time, earning an angered roar from the fell dragon, several groups of Vallite warriors teleporting onto the platform Corrin and Ike's armies stood. They appeared to have been high ranking generals in their past lives, glad in the most fine of armor, and brandishing elegant weapons. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Corrin took note of the massive hands of Anankos planted against the arena, noting if they wanted to attack him head on, they would first need to loosen the mighty dragons grip from the stone it rest.

Looking to her elder brothers, gaining their attention with a wave, "Aim for the hands, that'll bring his head closer to us." She commanded, her brothers nodding in agreement.

Xander wasting no time rode to the left side with his retainers and siblings, many of the other Nohrian forces following behind, while Ryoma and his forces headed for the right side. Corrin and Ike turned to see several Vallite appear behind them.

As Xander approached closer to the hand, the closest Vallite's charged at him, being intercepted by his loyal Nohrian forces, allowing the prince to race forward, his younger brother Leo following close behind upon his horse. Ryoma had a similar situation, as her bolted forward, a Vallite charged him with his lance, Ryoma swiftly front flipped over the warrior, not looking back to the warrior as he heard his men engage the demon themselves. Takumi tired to keep pace with his brother, taking a moment to loose an arrow right between the Vallite's eyes.

Corrin and Ike had to leap away from volley after volley of arrows being shot from an archer behind them, as he was very quick to the draw. Ike would inch closer and closer with every jump, till eventually he was at a comfortable distance, thrusting forward with an upper slash with Ragnell. The blade glided across the warrior's chest, opening up a blackened wound that spilled with dark energy. The archer began to collapse, dissolving upon hitting the floor into a mist.

Corrin raced next to Ike, tackling him to the ground as an arrow barely missed his head. As Ike and Corrin fell, Ike cast a somewhat sloppy, but accurate beam from his blade, striking another nearby archer in the hips, which fell briefly before taking aim in a crouching position. Ike put his arm around Corrin, rolling to the side with her into a crouch of his own, the arrow sparked as it hit the stone were they once laid. Ike cast another beam, this time it hit across the Vallite's face, who disappeared into a mist once dead.

Corrin looked up to Ike, who peered down to the princess, a nervous smile etched his face. The princess shook her head, lightly punching Ike in the arm, "You really need to watch your back, Ike." Corrin stood, watching Ike as he stood, her eyes grew wide, as Ike had grabbed her, pulling her in as they spun around briefly. When she looked back behind her, she saw a Vallite warrior tumbling to the floor, a bluish gash was visible across his chest.

The princess looked up the mercenary, who still held her, her own vexed smiled formed. "Perhaps you should do the same?" Ike coyly smiled to her.

Close by to the great dragon's hands, Ryoma and Xander, with the aid of their younger brothers, were engaged with the two generals guarding the beasts hands. Xander and Leo made quick work of the general, as the younger prince cast a spell to knock the warrior off his feet, allowing Xander to race forward with his horse, slashing down with a powerful swing from his sword to the general's neck. Had it been a real living warrior, the head would have come clean off, but before such a ghastly sight could occur, the Vallite disappeared into a mist. Ryoma and Takumi had a little more challenge with their general, as Ryoma dodged in and out of stabs from the general's lance. Ryoma eventually locked with the general, the Vallite started to push against Ryoma with such great force, that the prince feared he was finally about to meet his end. Suddenly, the force became nil, as the general recoiled at a bolt hit his back, then another, then another as the Vallite fell to the floor. As Ryoma stood, he grinned proudly to his younger brother.

"Perhaps you are the strong one of our family, Takumi!" Ryoma prided to him. Takumi nodded, the two continuing to race forward to the dragons hand. As they raced up, Ryoma noticed the massive dragon take interest in the pair, an aura of energy began to flow along the ball within its mouth. "Takumi, watch out!" The two leaped far, as a ball of awesome energy impacted against the stone floor, an equal in size crater took its place.

Takumi took aim only mere feet from the hand, loosing two bolts as once. When they hit the clawed hand, the energy released from the bolts seemed to more powerful them the young prince had ever seen, leaving two mighty wounds upon the dragon's hand. Ryoma followed suit, he avoided the massive claws as they slashed at where he stood, rolling between the fingers of the beast, slashing his sword up as the glided against the massive palm. The electric power of his blade was more ferocious than ever before, and as Ryoma cleared the fell beast's assault, he stabbed up to the wrist of the being, a powerful current of lightning flowed up the arm of the dragon, who roared in pain as he recoiled his hand away, unable to move it once it was by his side. The dragon began to slouch forward slightly towards the platform.

Xander and Leo took advantage of this opening, Leo casting a spell that trapped the hand of the beast under a tree summoned by the magician. Leo held his arm out, holding with all his might as the dragon tried to break his hand free. The magic tree began to break apart, Leo noticing the tome he held began to tear as the dragon began to budge more and more. Xander raced forward, slashing at the wrist of the prone arm of Anankos. He repeatedly brought is blade onto the dragons wrist, crying out in a furious war cry. With each impact, the blade sunk deeper and deeper into the flesh of the dragon, no blood oozed from the wound, but the dragon roared out in pain all the same. As the tree's roots began to show, and Leo began to sweat profusely from the struggle, Xander let down one last powerful swing, his blade cutting through the last bit of flesh of Anankos's wrist, his hand remained on the platform, but the freed armed waved about franticly as the beast cried out in a pain screeching roar.

The hand that remained disappeared into a mist like the Vallite warriors, Leo finally letting the tree he summoned dissipate as well. The young price smiled to himself, nearly falling off his horse from the exhaustion his body now felt. Xander quickly raced to his side, hoisting his brother back onto his horse.

"You did good, Leo… you did good." Xander prided, brushing his hand atop his brothers head. Leo smiled warmly, allowing himself this moment of praise.

As the dragon continued to roar, its head fell down towards the platform, stopping only five meters from Corrin and Ike. As her and the mercenary's forces continued to battle the still active Vallite, the princess and mercenary readied themselves, looking to each other as before engaging Anankos directly. As Ike and Corrin raced forward, the dragon let loose a panicked ball of energy, the pair easily avoided this. Ike leaped high with Ragnell, his blade began to glow with the power of Ashera, as a trail of blue flames followed the blades path.

"Yune, grant me your strength, one last time" the whole world seemed to slow down as the mercenary whispered this to himself, before peering back up to the fell god."I'll strike you down with one blow!"

Ike unleashed his most powerful of attacks, a flurry of blue and purple flames ignited as he held Ragnell above his head, calling out as began to unload the power of the goddess upon Anankos. "GREAT AETHER!" with one swift strike, Ike's blade exploded with an energy so awesome, only Anankos could replicate such a thing. The blue flames quickly consumed the whole being of Anankos, from head to tail, the dragon was trapped within a blanket of Ashera's and Yune's power. The mighty beast called out in fury, as portion after portion of his body began to burn away from the torrent of blue flames.

As Ike landed, he continued to brandish Ragnell forward, the flames dissipated from the sword's blade. Ike could have swore, he heard the voice of Yune speak to him briefly, but it was so faint that Ike couldn't quite understand what had been said. As he peered forward, he saw something unusual happen to his blade. Its golden glow dimmed slightly, as Ike felt the blade begin to feel only slightly lighter. A chill ran up his spine as he began to contemplate what this meant, only to be snapped back it reality as he saw the mighty fell dragon before him and Corrin explode in a massive ball of bluish flames. As those flames dissipated, Ike noticed a small figure peer down to him. It was only a brief stare, and he could not see who or what the figure was, but the being vanished only moments later. It became clear to the mercenary, just what had happened.

As Corrin looked up, she and her forces could see the dragon was still not dead. Now, all that remained was a ball with many eyes, floating high above the ground. A strange low rumbling could be heard coming from the remaining ball of Anankos, as the ball floated higher up, spinning faster and faster, a field of energy formed around it, condensing into balls of energy, one for each eye. Only a second later, the balls shot out in every direction, Corrin's forces all panicked as they tried to avoid the impacting explosions. Many of them managed to avoid them, but others were sent flying as they hadn't covered enough distance, the shockwave from each impact shook the ground. Several Vallite warriors were also hit as well, taking no action to avoid the balls of energy; nothing remained of them once they were struck.

Corrin and Ike managed to avoid volley after volley, till they were directly under the being. Ike gripped Corrin's arm, with one hand, peering down to her, "Are you ready, Corrin?" he asked.

She nodded confidently, looking up the Anankos, "Let's finish this!"

Ike hoisted Corrin up, and with a ferrous grunt, threw the princess up with all his might, more than he had ever exerted before, the princess used her wings to aid herself so that she could get more height, flying well above the fell god, she brandished the Yato above herself, the purplish flames of the blade flowed with such fury, it almost consumed its bearer. Anankos finally took notice of the princess, who floated above him with her sword held high; a blinding light shone behind her.

"This ends now!" Corrin called out, curling into a front flip with the flames of the Yato following behind her. The Yato impacted on top of the god, Corrin's blade cut through the being, as Corrin traveled all the way through Anankos from the top, and out the bottom. Flames shot out from the wound, beginning to envelop the fell god like Ragnell's power had down before. Ike raced forward, leaping up to catch Corrin mid air. The pair landed onto the stone, Corrin lay on top of Ike. As the two peered up, they could hear the final low roar of Anankos, who began to burn away into a mist of sorts, and with a flash, the body began to crumble away, strangely leaving a wake of water like bubbles as Anankos finally felt the embrace of death.

The great Silent Dragon Anankos was no more.

* * *

Everyone in the army simply looked up to the blackened starry night in utter disbelief, flabbergasted at the now empty spot from which Anankos once was.

"Did we do it?" Corrin and Ike stood, looking up in amazement, "Did we beat the Silent Dragon?" Corrin asked herself.

"Yes…" Azura nearly in tears spoke out, "Anankos has been destroyed."

Elise leaped up and down next to Sakura, "We did it! I feel so incredibly happy right now!" she cheered.

To the surprise of everyone, Sakura joined her in gleeful cheers, "M-me too! I'm so happy!"

Almost all the nearby soldiers and retainers began to cry out in cheers, hugging and leaping about like joyous children. Leo still weak from his battle with the dragon, smiled brightly, holding his sacred tome close as he looked on with pride.

"I was honestly worried how things were going for a moment…"

Takumi paced over to the prince, laying a hand on his shoulder, "It all worked out. We were able to win because we all worked together."

Camilla looked over to her younger sister standing next to the mercenary, "Now the world is safe again… thanks to our darling Corrin."

Hinoka feeling a side of light headedness, briefly swayed in her stance, deciding to calmly sit down onto the stone, "This feeling of relief… It's very much like flying." She placed a hand against her cheek, still wary from the emotions she was currently feeling.

Ryoma made his way through the group walking up to the crown prince of Nohr, "The battle is over, Prince Xander… We have won."

Xander smiled to the Hoshidian prince, "We have, Prince Ryoma. We've restored peace to the world together."

Azura clenched her hands together, closing her eyes to let a small tear to roll down her cheek, "Mother… Father… We did it."

Corrin seeing the songstress, pace over to her, taking her into a warm embrace, "Azura, it's finally over." She calmly said to her friend.

"Thank you, Corrin." Azura simply stated, tightening her grip around the princess as they continued to hug one another. "I'm so glad I met you… that we fought together to accomplish this."

Corrin smiled. "I feel the same way. Thank you, Azura" as the pair broke their embrace, Azura wondered over to the other siblings, taking them all in into one big family embrace. Corrin smiled at the sight, looked over the whole army to see friends and former foes embracing, even kissing one another.

She spun on her heel, trying to find Ike amidst the crowd, finally seeing in standing near the edge of the platform, looking out with his cape bellowing out behind him. Corrin paced up next to him, his stare seemed sad when she noticed him continuing his glare out into the void. Concerned, she placed a hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

"Ike…" she solemnly smiled, "Are you alright?"

Ike didn't immediately answer, again looking out to the void. "We've won a great victory today…" he paused, "And many sacrifices were made along the way." Ike placed a hand on Ragnell, it's once vibrant glow dimed somewhat, and it's weight now less commanding.

The princess decided to take the hand of the mercenary, holding it tight. The mercenary looked back to her, the pair stared into each other's eyes for several long moments, before taking each other into a warm hug. Corrin placed her head against the mercenary's chest, swaying with him as they held each other close. Ike rest his cheek against her head, watching some of the army's attention shift over to the pair, most notably, Corrin's siblings, who watched the two embrace with slight shock, only Ryoma looked on with a smile. Ike then noticed Argel, who seemed to have a strange mix of emotions that Ike couldn't quite pinpoint. Argel looked like he was watching a brother of his die right before him, an aura of betrayal overcoming his demeanor. It did not matter to the mercenary, he only tightened his embrace of the princess, rocking with her as their whole world at this moment became theirs, and theirs alone. Corrin looked up to Ike, smiling fondly as she always did when near the mercenary.

"Thank you, Ike…"

Ike smiled, chuckling to himself, "For what?"

"For everything… All that you've done for our cause… For my siblings..." her smile tightened, "For me…"

Ike laughed again, "Well, if I knew what we were going to be going up against… I might not have been so keen on signing up so quickly." He jested, earning a hearty giggle from Corrin, who fell back into the embrace. "But I'd do it all again, Corrin. Now that I know what will follow, I would do it all the same a thousand times over."

The princess grinned, sinking her cheek more into the mercenary's chest. "As would I, Ike…"

* * *

Sometime later, within a make shift throne room near the bottomless canyon, Corrin and her siblings, along with her mercenary companion, encircled the seat locked near the end of the keep. Azura stood just before it, holding out a crown. Corrin kneeled before her, breathing slowly at the anticipation of the moment. Just beyond the siblings, stood a number of retainers, and many of those who fought alongside the princess in their struggles against Anankos.

"We will now commence with the coronation of Corrin, the new Queen of Valla…" Xander announced.

"Starting today, Corrin shall be known as the ruler of Valla." Ryoma added with a proud smile.

Azura held out the crown she held, "Here, Corrin. It's time to accept your crown." The songstress proceeded to place it upon the queen's head, a thunderous roar echoed off the newly constructed walls of the keep as everyone within it cheered at the sight of the new queen accepting her crown. Ike who stood behind Ryoma, found the sight to be infectious, clapping to the now Queen of Valla as she stood and turned to face her siblings and the crowd.

"Congratulations." Azura stated in glee.

Jakob bowed, "Congratulations, milady."

Corrin smiled on to the crowd, looking over all their cheering faces. "Thank you." She simply called out.

"Please, milady, go sit on your throne!" Felicia suggested.

"All right…" Corrin did just that, walking up the small steps before taking a seat on her new throne. "I want to thank King Ryoma and King Xander for their generous gifts of land." She gestured to her two brothers, "Thanks to them, we've been able to rebuild the kingdom of Valla. I pledge to be a queen that believes in her people and works for their betterment."

The crowd began to clap and cheer once again, Ryoma notably laughing out loud among the cheers. "I doubt you need to make that pledge, Corrin. We all know what kind of person you are."

"I agree, you will certainly become the queen you speak of." Xander added.

"Corrin, if you ever need any help, always think of us first." Takumi called out.

"Just make sure you can tell us what the problem is next time, okay? I'd rather not go through the same thing again." Leo jested, earning several laughs from both the siblings and retainers nearby.

"I don't think that will ever happen again. In any case, Corrin has united all of us siblings together." Camilla stated, pulling Hinoka into a soft hug.

"Congratulations, Corrin, from the bottom of my heart." She added.

"I'm so happy for you, Corrin! I don't even know what to say!" Sakura shyly cheered.

"The word you're looking for is 'congratulations' Sakura!" Elise suggested. "Congratulations, Corrin… From the both of us!"

Corrin bowed her head, "Thank you, all of you." The queen peered over to Ike, who chuckled as he nodded his head to the now Queen of Valla. He felt such pride at seeing the princess he knew, a person with such a heart of gold, become the ruler of a nation. He knew, that no matter the circumstance, Corrin would rule her kingdom in a just and fair matter.

* * *

A few days later, after all the victory celebrations, near a cliffside overlooking the now roaming fields of Valla stood all the royals of the three kingdoms, Ryoma and Xander were several paces apart, facing each other.

"In the name of the First Dragons, I, Xander, speaking for the kingdom of Nohr…"

"And I, Ryoma, speaking for Hoshido."

The pair began to walk up to each other, taking the others hand called out in prideful voices, "Vow to keep peace between us." The two shook, nodding to each other with bright warm smiles.

"We shall all be bound by this vow." Hinoka added, the Nohrian Princess behind her nodding in agreement.

"Yes, peace for our nations…" she smiled to the Hoshidian Princess, "I swear."

Elise reached for Sakura's hands, holding them close as she hopped in place. "Yay, We're friends now!"

"Friends!" Sakura agree, the two young princesses giggled and hopped as they continued to hold hands.

Takumi sighed, crossing his arms; "I wish it were that easy to forgive, you know?" he looked to Leo, who stood just next to him.

"I know… but healing can only begin with trust." He turned to face the Hoshidian, warmly smiling to him in reassurance.

Takumi nodded, smiling back to the Nohrian, "Yeah."

Ryoma and Xander began to approach closer to the group of siblings, "We swear to our people… to our countries… and to the brave soul who brought us together." Ryoma stated.

"Hoshido and Nohr are united together forever." Xander added.

All the siblings, turned to face the Queen of Valla, who stood before her most trusted companions, the mercenary Ike and the Songstress Azura, watching in cheerful tears at the faces of her smiling siblings. Elise and Sakura giggled to one another, both racing over to Corrin to take a hand to pull her closer to the group, all the siblings drew closer to one another, as the kings of Nohr and Hoshido approached closer to the queen.

"We swear to you!" both kings said unanimously.

Corrin couldn't contain it, the emotion bottled within her, she raced up to her family, pulling them all into a group hug, Azura deciding to join them as Camilla and Hinoka gestured for her. They all laughed as they held each other close, Corrin especially. AS the mercenary watched, he could only smile, a hearty chuckle echoed from his throat. Corrin had fought so hard to unite her family together, and here she was, here they were, locked into one mighty embrace with one another. His heart was warmed, as he noticed the Queen of Valla look back to him briefly, he nodded to her, outwardly congratulating her at her most prized of accomplishments.

Ike knew no matter what she would face from then on… nothing would deter the young queen. Now that she had her family, her whole family, nothing in this world could ever tear her down, or tear them apart.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **AS I stated above, I am sorry it took so long to get out...**

 **Now, I'd like to point out some of the changes made to the story, and any possible future changes:**

 **All mentions of Time Space/The Astral Plane have been removed, replaced with things like, set up army camps, or the group staying withing an abandoned fortress... I think you get the drill. As to why I removed it... I always found the whole time space thing within fates to be rather weird, and kinda made the story for both Fates, and this story have pointless plot holes that kinda ruined the whole aspect of how desperate Corrin and her army must have been in. So I decided to remove it from this story.**

 **As for future changes, I may be going back, and combining the two 'Protector' chapters together, then adding another chapter in the spot of the one that gets merged with the other one. Part one will probably merge with part two, so their will be a new chapter before the Protector chapter maybe on the same day I merge them. I'm still debating on whether I still want to do this, but I thought I'd give a heads up.**

 **And finally, I only have two more chapters planned after this one here (three if you count what I just stated above). They likely won't be as long as this chapter, but it maybe some time before I can get around to writing it, so I do apologize if the next chapter takes some time to come out like this one.**

 **I really want to thank everyone again for supporting this story and for having the fortitude to wait for this here chapter. I really appreciate it, truly.**

 **Thank again to everyone, and I'll see you guys when I finish the next chapter... It's more than likely the one and only chapter we've all been waiting to get too... If you catch my drift... or cold... wink wink.**


	17. S Support

**Oh boy, here it is fellas and gals. It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here. I really hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **S Support**

* * *

Ike wandered up the steps leading to the castle gardens, his mighty sword tied to his waist, satchels full of supplies. The mercenary walked slowly, the steps on this stone path felt more difficult than a journey of the highest mountain, his heart weighed on him like never before. As the mercenary reached the top he scanned the surrounding garden, the flowers and plants were all in full bloom from a long rest after the cold winter months, the slim creeks water carried their pedals far, off the side of the stone walls to the rivers below the castle. Ike saw a familiar stone gazebo lined with the vines of plants; flowers bloomed atop its roof as a small sakura tree stood just next to it. Inside the small structure overlooking the roaming fields of Valla, the mercenary could see a certain queen looking out; she wore her usual armor that she had throughout the war, a rare site these days as she never found the need again.

Ike watched her for several minutes, simply following her movements as she lightly swayed in the soft breeze; her hair flowed like the pedals in the wind. He mustered all his courage and swallowed his sadness deep, and began to slowly approach the queen, her presence taking up more and more of his vision. He stopped just ahead of the entrance; a feeling of sorrow came over him. He looked upon her for several moments before looking down; his mind told him to simply walk away, walk away from it all.

Corrin turned, finally noticing the mercenary standing behind her, "Ike…"

He looked up, the familiar gaze of his close friend eased his heart, but his mind drew back, his motive of this meeting came to the forefront of his mind. He simply nodded to her, stepping inside the gazebo.

"Corrin…" he greeted.

The two looked out to the countryside beyond the castle, neither spoke for several minutes. The mercenary crossed his arms, leaning his head down as he contemplated his next words. The young queen knew why he was here, she had a long time to steady herself for this moment, but she could not stop the feeling of sorrow from overtaking her heart.

"I… I was afraid this day would come, Ike." Corrin peered over to the mercenary.

He didn't respond immediately, glancing over to his side in frustration. "We both know it's for the best, Corrin. My time here was never going to be a lasting thing."

Corrin quickly looked away, her hand balled up near her chest, "I know…"

"I did all that I could for you. I've given my all." Ike paused. "And know this, Corrin… No matter where I go, my time here with you, I'll never forget it, any of it." He looked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, the queen peered back over to him.

"Where will you go?" she asked quietly.

He contemplated for a moment before sighing deeply, crossing his arms again as he looked out over the horizon. "I don't know, wherever my feet take me I suppose." He shook his head. "I just… feel like there's something… something somewhere that I must do."

Corrin frowned, "But you don't know what it is, or where it is?" Ike simply nodded. Corrin shook her head, "Ike, what if… what if what you're looking for isn't there? You'd give up so much for something that may not even be there?"

Ike chuckled, this perplexed Corrin somewhat. "Believe it or not, that's not the first time someone has asked me that. Before my journey from home, my sister said that same thing… I almost started to believe her towards the end of my journey. Then I came here." He looked over to Corrin, shaking his head to himself with a slight smile, "Gods, that feels like such a lifetime ago."

"What if… what if this time she's right, Ike." She paused, grasping his hand. "You've already bared the burden of a thousand lifetimes… whatever it is you're still holding onto, you need to let go of it…." She shook her head, placing a hand to his cheek. "Stay here, Ike… You've fought your battles, you've won… It's time to rest…" she paused again, "Time to be at peace."

Ike slowly reached for her hand, lowering it back down to Corrin's side before letting go. "I… Can't."

Corrin's heart sank, looking down to her feet, she tried her hardest to fight the felling of sorrow, but it started to win, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ike… I don't want to let you go." She gazed up to him, "You can't expect me to just watch you walk away." she paused to wipe her tears, "There's still so much I want to tell you, and I know in my heart of hearts, there are things you want to say."

Ike shook his head, "Don't…" he paused, "Don't…" he paused a second time. "No matter the feelings we have for each other, Corrin, you know it wouldn't work."

Corrin brightened up, a slight smile formed on her lips, "The feelings we have… for each other?" she paused, "So you do… You admit that there is something, that despite all our doubts, that we both feel the same way… a chance?"

Ike couldn't speak, he looked away as his heart grew lighter but his exterior didn't budge. He tired his hardest to not let his emotions get the best of him, his mind roared at him to keep it all in.

"Ike…" Corrin reached for his hand, breaking the mercenary from his thoughts. "There must be something you can say… If you really are going to leave, please… I need to hear you tell me, just once, let me hear you say it."

He peered deep into her gaze, his eyes lowered till he was staring blankly as thoughts raced within his mind.

"I… I…" his lips began to quiver, "I can't…" he paused. "We both know, in our minds, that if we say what we've wanted to say all this time, we'll both be damned. Think about it, Corrin… You're a queen, you deserve more than anything I could ever possibly give you. All I want is to tell you how I feel, it's all I've wanted for what seems like a lifetime, but in my mind, I know it could never be, that we could never be. That's why I can't say it, I need you to let go of me, but if I tell you, if I say it out loud we'll never be able to let go." He paused again, "You must have thought of this before, it must have crossed your mind. I know it would be better for you, and I can't let my emotions get the better of us both. That is what my mind has told me, it would be best for both of us to heed its warning."

Corrin's hand fell back to her side, she tried her best to listen to Ike's reason, but she soon fell back into misery, peering off blankly before locking gazes with the mercenary. She struggled to speak, but she soon mustered the courage to do so.

"What does your heart tell you?" she simply asked.

This took Ike by surprise, but he did not respond immediately, those words echoed through him. The pair stood in silence for some time, Corrin began to lose heart, her head sinking down as another tear rolled down her cheek. Ike closed his eyes, the emotions began to overtake him, and not even his racing mind could stop them. His hand began to slowly reach for Corrin's, his soft touch surprised the queen, who watched as the hand began to softly grip hers.

She then peered up to Ike, the pair gazed deep into each other's eyes. Corrin felt Ike's hand lightly wipe away the stray tear, before resting against her cheek. His grip of her hand tightened ever so slightly as the young queen placed her palm against his chest. The setting sun beyond the castle cast a slew of yellow and orange radiance upon the faces of the pair, it's color mixed with crimson red eyes of the young queen, the mercenary was quickly lost within its beauty, as the two began to slowly pull each other closer, their eyes shut, inch by inch they leaned into each other.

Finally, their lips met. So soft was that kiss, but they held it together for several moments, Ike's hand moved slowly behind towards Corrin's hair, their grip of each other's hands loosened as Corrin began to wrap her arms around the mercenary's neck, his now free hand rested against her back. The kiss deepened, and the two pulled the other closer, Ike leaned forward more, causing Corrin to lightly smile as she felt her back press up more against his hand, her arms hung onto the mercenary tightly. The golden radiance of the setting sun silhouetted the pair in a spectacular hue, pedals in the wind danced at their feet as the two continued to kiss.

After some time, their lips parted, both breathing a sigh of relief as Ike leaned his head against hers. Corrin began to giggle; moving a hand to Ike's cheek as she again kissed the other. Ike chuckled, standing to his full height as he continued to hold Corrin. The queen leaned her head against his chest, he rest his atop hers.

"In a lifetime of war, you've given me peace." Ike paused to gaze down to Corrin's eyes, "For that, I shall never leave your side." He placed his hand against her cheek, "I love you, Corrin."

Corrin giggled upon those words, a tear of joy escaped her eye as she grinned to the mercenary. "I love you too, Ike. I love you so much."

The two laughed wholeheartedly at their confessions, laughing with such utter joy upon hearing those words, they couldn't help but pull each other into another kiss. It was quicker than the last, but a kiss nonetheless. The pair again leaned to a loving embrace, their eyes shut as the whole world washed away, their worries and doubt's went with them, as for the first time in his life, Ike felt free from the things that had weighed on his heart for so long. Here, at the end of his journey, he could finally be at peace. With the woman he loved so much and the man she held so dear, no matter what would come later they both knew now in their heart of hearts, they would always have each other's love. And nothing in this world would ever tear that apart.

* * *

 **-Ike and Corrin Achieved S Support-**

* * *

 **Whelp, there it is gals and fellas, the S Support chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait! Hopefully it wasn't too mopey dopey for ya'll.  
**

 **In any case, if you've been a follower up to this point, I'd like to again thank ya'll for your continued support. And if we have any new followers, thank you as well, it means a lot.**

 **Unfortunately, we are approaching the end of the story, only one more chapter remains. It could be counted as two more, seeing as I do plan on combining the two Protector chapters into one, and filling the void with another chapter... so next update, expect two chapters... The last chapter that takes place after this one, and an earlier chapter that will take the place of one of the Protector chapters.**

 **Anyhow, I do hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far, and even though we don't have much further to go, I do hope to see ya'll when this story is finished.**

 **Thanks again!**


	18. Legacy

**Here it is guys, the final chapter...**

* * *

 **-Six Years Later-**

* * *

The night was dark and seemingly endless, storm clouds raged far above the ground, casting out long and sudden bolts of lightning before a thunderous roar echoed out to the lands below. The rain was heavy, pouring down from the sky with utmost fury. Alone in this downpour, a man road alone in the dark, his journey had been short but he hurried home all the same. His stead was purely brown, and the saddle of the rider was rather quaint in a humble manner, despite the rider's apparent status. Before long, the man approached the walls of a growing city, stopping just ahead of its main gate. One of the stationed guards peered over the wall, noticing the man was holding out an emblem he quickly recognized. After several moments of remaining still in the pouring rain, the draw bridge began to lower, resting just ahead of the moat's edge. He shouted out to his horse, the stead quickly raced forward over the bridge and into the town. The streets were thankfully empty this night, and the man was glad, for as he stared ahead, he could see the newly constructed castle was not too far now.

Before long, he found himself making his way through the various gatehouses leading up to the main entrance, each time he would hold out his emblem to signal the guards to open the gates and let him through. Eventually, he had made it to the castle's keep, a man quickly rushed over to take the reins of the rider's house as he stepped down from the animal. The rider gave the animal a soft few pats to the side before it was taken away, turning to race up to the keep several steps at a time. When he entered the castle, he was greeted with dimly lit hallways and an empty throne room as if many, if not all, the servants of the castle had long retired to their beds. It was so very silent within these halls, only the soft patter of rain and the roaring thunder broke this tranquility. He began to make his way through the long throne room, down the halls of the massive keep with long strides as he hurried his way through.

His boots echoed out as his feet met with the stone below him, and for several long minutes he wandered down hallways and corridors, up stairs and across floors. At long last he had made it to his destination, a mighty oriental door stood before him embedded with the Valla Royal emblem among many other symbols. He took a deep breath, slowly gripping the door handle, softly turning it as he quietly made his way into the room. He could hear the flickering of an open flame, and as he peered to his left he could see the orange radiance of the fireplace. Its light was slightly obstructed, there was a woman sitting in a chair just ahead of its warm flame. The man felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed the woman. He had been gone only a week, but his love for her made that short time away feel like a lifetime. As he quietly paced over, she finally glanced back to him, smiling almost to a grin upon seeing him.

"Ike, you're finally home." She gleefully stated. When the man stopped next to her, he leaned down, the two kissed several times, and Ike placing his hand on her cheek before the two leaned their heads against each others.

"I've missed you, Corrin." He brushed his hand through her hair, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she giggled in response.

"I've missed you too, Ike. I would ask how it went, but I suppose it can wait till tomorrow." Corrin stated.

Ike softly chuckled, "I think the more important question at this moment is, why are you still up at such a late hour? " Ike jested.

This earned a giggle from Corrin, her and Ike's eyes averted down to the small figure blanketed within Corrin's arms. "This little one got a bit hungry earlier, and it doesn't look like he wants to go back to sleep yet."

The little baby giggled an oh so very cute giggle as he took notice of the smiling faces of his parents peering down at him. Ike raised his arms up, gesturing to Corrin. She smiled, lifting the baby up and softly placing him in Ike's arms. Ike immediate chuckled, the joy of again holding his son had quickly overtaken him as he stood to his full height. The baby began to grab hold of one of his father's fingers, barely being able to fit his entire hand around it. The child's hair was silver like his mother's, and his eye's appeared almost black from a distance, but upon closer inspection, one would realize they were really a dark shade of purple. He was only a few weeks old, and was still learning about the new sensation all around, but the baby cooed and laughed as his father continued to grin at him. Corrin stood, leaning her head against Ike's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist as he held their child close.

"Look at this boy, Corrin… just…" Ike began to shake his head; no words could escape his lips. "Look at him…"

Corrin leaned deeper into her embrace of her husband, "This is our boy, Ike, our precious little boy."

Ike ever so softly tightened the finger the boy held onto, "He's going to grow big and strong, just like his parents." He lifted the child closer, feeling the small hands touch against his face. Corrin and Ike couldn't help but smile, the queen leaned in to place a soft kiss on the baby's forehead, Ike followed suit, and the pair leaned their heads against each other.

"Our son… Our little, Kana."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Man, has time flew this year... 2019 just rolled on by in the blink of an eye. I'm real glad I finished this story as well.**

 **Just as a reminder, for those who have been following thus far, I did replace one of the earlier chapters, the chapter Protector part one became Uninterested Mercenary, and the two Protector chapters are now combined...**

 **I was planning on doing a follow up story in the future, but I do wish to take a break from writing. As you could guess by the ending, the main focus of the next story would take place from Kana's perspective. It's not a definite that I'll go through with another multi chapter story like this one, but there's always the possibility.**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story, some of you have been following for the whole year now... and others have been quite helpful, for that, I'd like to give my thanks one last time.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed the story! Until next time... Goodbye!**


End file.
